Lovers Diary
by Toyo Malloy
Summary: Kapitel 6 ist da!! Tagebuchschreiben ist angesagt! Und unsere Hexen und Zauberer in und um Hogwarts schreiben ihre Erlebnisse auf. Es entsteht ein Caos vieler Sichtweisen über das man (hoft der Autor^^ ) lachen kann... Many many slash!!! ;)
1. Kapitel eins

Lovers Diary  
  
*****  
  
by Toyo Malloy  
  
****  
  
  
  
Harry  
  
Manchmal frage ich mich, warum ich an Tagen wie diesem überhaupt morgens aufstehe. Ich hätte genauso gut am Morgen zu Madam Pomfrey gehen können, ihr irgendetwas vorlügen können: Müdigkeit, Stress, Narbenschmerzen, irgendetwas, aber ich bin mal wieder zu sehr Griffindor um so etwas zu tun. An diesen Tagen wünschte ich mir, ich hätte auf den Rat des Sprechenden Hutes gehört und wäre nach Slytherin gegangen. Außerdem nutze ich meine Status als Wunderjunge nicht gern aus...  
  
Als ich heute Morgen aufgestanden bin hatte ich schon so ein ungutes Gefühl in der Brustgegend. Das ist normalerweise ein Eindeutiges Zeichen dafür, dass der Tag scheiße werden würde. Anders als zum Beispiel Kopfschmerzen und schlechte Träume, dass wiederum ankündigt das Der-der-dringend-eine- Schönheitsoperation-nötig-hätte schon wieder mal hinter meinem Leben her ist.  
  
Ron hatte heute schlechte Laune. Er hat immer schlechte Laune, wenn Hermine zu einer ihrer Verabredungen mit Thomas, diesem Ravenclaw-Typen geht. Ich verstehe die Zwei wirklich nicht. Ron ist schon seit dem vierten Schuljahr in Hermine verliebt, seit dieser Geschichte mit Krum, aber er hat bisher noch nichts unternommen, sie für sich zu gewinnen. Stattdessen geht er seit drei Monaten, mal wieder mit Pavarti Patil aus. Das ist schon das sechste Mal in zwei Jahren.  
  
Ich bin zwar nicht in der Position über Ron zu urteilen, weiß Gott mein Liebesleben ist ein größeres Desaster als seins, aber seine Probleme kommen mir im Vergleich zu meinen einfach unbedeutend vor. Gott ich hör mich schon an wie Mr. Slytherin-Prinz...  
  
Fortgeschrittene Verwandlung war heute cool. Wir arbeiten daran Animagi zu werden. Sind nur ne Hand voll Leute. In unserem Kurs sind vier: Hermine, Ron und ich und ein Hufflepuff dessen Name ich mir immer noch nicht merken kann. Sonst gibt es nur noch drei im zweiten Kurs nach unserem: zwei Slytherins, darunter Malfoy und einer aus Ravenclaw.  
  
Der restliche Tag ist kaum nennenswert. Zauberkunst und Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe, ein stilles Mittagessen, ein Lernstunde in der Bibliothek (ich war mal wieder alleine, weil Hermine und Ron an solchen Tagen so wenig Zeit wie möglich miteinander verbringen) und dann mein absolutes Highlight: Doppelstunde Zaubertränke.  
  
Ich frage mich wer außer Malfoy in den Fortgeschrittenenkurs geht??  
  
An den Namen des Trankes kann ich mich nicht mehr erinnern, aber daran wie der Kessel ungefähr nach der Hälfte der Stunde geschmolzen ist, nachdem ich angefangen habe mit Malfoy auf dem Boden zu ringen. Das hat Griffindor weiter 25 Punkte Abzug gekostet. (Plus die 15 die ich schon während der Stunde verloren hatte) Manchmal frage ich mich, ob ich vielleicht nur so gut im Quidditch bin, um die Punktabzüge aus dem Zaubertrankunterricht auszugleichen.  
  
Ich war heute wieder so kurz davor nervlich durchzudrehen. Das ich auch immer mit Malfoy in Zaubertränke zusammenarbeiten muss ist nicht gerade förderlich. Wie wir, mal wieder auf dem Boden gelandet sind, ist einfach: Ein paar Beleidigung seinerseits über meine Haare, gekontert mit einigen, nicht gerade freundlichen Sprüchen über seinen Todesser-Vater (sie waren wirklich nicht nett), weitere Beleidigung folgten, für jedermann gut hörbar, da wir uns gegenseitig anbrüllten, und schließlich habe ich mich, sprichwörtlich auf ihn geschmissen.  
  
Ich hasse mich! Ich war heute wieder so kurz davor ihn zu küssen. Ich konnte seine Hände an meinem Körper spüren, eine Tatsache, die mich immer sehr erregt, seinen Atem auf meinem Gesicht, seine wunderschönen strumgrauen Augen ... Ich hasse mich.  
  
Ich werde heute Nacht wieder von ihm träumen, wie jede Nacht nach einem solchen Streit. Gott ich will ihn. Für eine Nacht, vielleicht würde dieses Gefühl dann endlich vorbeigehen. Jeder Streit mit ihm ist eine Befriedigung, eine Art Vorspiel, das immer damit endet, dass ich mir am Abend im Bett darauf einen runterhole ... Ich hasse mich wirklich.  
  
Einziges Problem: Ich will mehr!!  
  
*****  
  
Ron  
  
Hermine war wieder mit diesem Arschloch aus Ravenclaw aus. Ich hasse ihn!!! Wann wird sie endlich verstehen, dass ich der Richtige für sie bin. Hatte mal wieder schlechte Laune, wie nach jeden ihrer Dates, ich glaube Harry findet das langsam nicht mehr komisch.  
  
Der Tag war scheiße. Ich habe mich mit Pavarti nach dem Mittagessen in ihrem Zimmer getroffen. Wir hatten Sex, wie immer, wenn wir uns zu solchen Zeiten treffen. Ich kann nur froh sein, dass sie beim Sex immer so abwesend ist und nur an ihren Orgasmus denkt, sonst hätte sie mich schon oft dabei erwischt, wie ich Hermines Namen immer und immer wieder geflüstert habe. Manchmal frage ich mich ob sie es weiß und einfach ihre Klappe hält.  
  
Wir haben wirklich immer guten Sex. Darauf basiert unsere Beziehung, vielleicht ist es ihr deshalb egal.  
  
Heute gab's mal wieder was zu lachen. Harry und Malfoy hatten mal wieder eine Prügelei in Zaubertränke. Ich kann ja verstehe, dass man das Bedürfnis verspürt Malfoy eine aufs Maul hauen zu wollen, aber bei Harry...  
  
Harry hasst Nahkämpfe, das ist eher mein Gebiet. Er prügelt sich nie mit anderen Slytherins, außer mit Malfoy. Ich glaube, dass ich wegen meines Problems mit Hermine etwas bei Harry übersehen habe. Ich glaube ich sollte mal ein Auge auf die ganz Sache werfen. Vielleicht wird mich das ablenken.  
  
*****  
  
Draco  
  
Ich hasse Potter!! Ich hasse ihn so sehr, das ist mit nichts mehr zu übertreffen ist. Ich hasse seine blöden Haare, ich hasse die Art wie er spricht, seine grünen Augen, seine Gangart, sein Talent mich auf die Palme zu bringen. Es gibt nicht an ihm, dass ich nicht hasse.  
  
Bei Salazar, ich will ihn!!  
  
Keiner auf diesem gottverdammten Planeten schafft es mich so zur Weißglut zu treiben. Keiner löst bei mir auch nur irgendeine Art von Verlangen aus, keiner schafft es, dass ich die Kontrolle verliere. KEINER ... na ja, bis auf Potter! Und dafür hasse ich ihn.  
  
Die Tatsache, dass ich das überhaupt aufschreibe ist schon lebensmüde. Wenn Vater davon Wind bekommt, kann ich mich gleich umbringen. Vater liebt mich, das weiß ich, aber ich glaube DAS würde er nicht verkraften. Das ich es abgelehnt habe Todesser zu werden hat er erstaunlich gut verkraftet, ein bisschen zu gut, aber Sex mit einem Potter zu wollen ... spätestens dafür würde ich gefoltert und getötet werden, oder schlimmer noch. ENTERBT!!!  
  
Und das würde auch nur geschehen, wenn Vater schnell genug wäre, mich vor Onkel Severus zu erwischen...  
  
Als Malfoy hat man's hat schwer. Wenn ich keiner wäre, was ich mit nur im Bezug darauf wünsche, hatte ich ihn schon flachgelegt. Hätte er meine Freundschaft im ersten Jahr nicht abgelehnt, dann hätte ich ihn wahrscheinlich, ohne Angst auf Folter, Tod und Enterbung, schon seit dem fünften Jahr im Bett. Ich hasse ihn!!  
  
Scheiße Pansy kommt...  
  
*****  
  
Seamus  
  
Liste der Dinge die ich Morgen erledigen muss:  
  
Erstens: Die neue enge Hose ausprobieren. Die Reaktion an den Griffidormädels testen.  
  
Zweitens: Komplimente an die Ravenclawmädels in Geschichte der Zauberei verteilen.  
  
Drittens: Blaise Zambini von den Slytherins angraben.  
  
Viertens: Darauf achten mit Harry aufzustehen, um ihn beim Duschen zu betrachten.  
  
Fünftens: Treffen mit Dean zu Quatschen im Gemeinschaftsraum. Sich die neusten Geschichten von seiner Freundin Padma anhören (daran denken: Immer schön lächeln!!)  
  
Sechstens: Sich auf das Bild: Dean in Hotpants, einen runterholen.  
  
Siebtens: Sich danach in den Schlaf heulen ... I love you Dean!  
  
*****  
  
Severus  
  
Ich bin mir sicher Dumbledore will mich verscheißern. Wie sonst soll ich mir erklären, dass er es die letzte Zeit so auf mich abgesehen hat.  
  
Erst macht er wieder diesen dämlichen Duellierclub auf und dann verpflichtet er mich auch noch da mitzumachen. Als ob man diesen Idioten überhaupt etwas beibringen könnte. Die blasen sich doch nur die Köpfe weg. Obwohl, das wäre ja gut! Weniger Trottel die ich unterrichten muss.  
  
Aber warum kommt Dumbledore mit so etwas immer zu mir? Vielleicht war ich ja nur zur Falschen Zeit am Falschen Ort. Nur dann wäre ich das die letzte Zeit ziemlich häufig gewesen.  
  
"Severus, du wirst doch bestimmt mit Remus den Duellierclub übernehmen?!" Er lächelte, wie er es immer tat und wartete gar nicht auf eine Antwort von mir. Nein, er hat mich wie üblich überrumpelt. "Ich bin mir sicher du wirst es machen, schließlich warst du ja auch vor fünf Jahren dabei." Und dann war er weg. Manchmal glaub ich der Mann kann innerhalb des Schlosses aparieren.  
  
Ich hasse es wenn er so etwas macht. Aber er ist Schulleiter, widersetzten ist da nicht drin. Und dann auch noch mit Lupin. Warum ich?  
  
Dieser Werwolf ist mir nicht ganz geheuer. Seit er Anfang des Jahres zurückgekommen ist und alle wissen was er ist, macht er mir einen zu selbstsicheren Eindruck. Gefällt mir ganz und gar nicht!!!  
  
Außerdem glaube ich er schaut mir auf den Arsch!!!!  
  
*****  
  
Lucius  
  
Mir ist langweilig. Und zwar SEHR. Was könnte ich machen??? Keine Ahnung. Schreiben hilft auch nicht.  
  
Gestern war wieder bei einem Todessertreffen. Ich hab auf diesem Scheiß einfach keine Lust mehr. Ich muss geistig umnachtet gewesen sein, als ich diesem Versagerclub beigetreten bin. Vielleicht hat mich Vater unter Drogen gesetzt? Ich meine ja nur, diese Halloween -Gestalt eines Zauberers hat sie ja wirklich nicht mehr alle beieinander. Ich hätte es so wie Severus machen sollen und den Laden unterwandern sollen. Ich wette das wäre ganz witzig.  
  
Ich würde gerne noch in die Bibliothek. Aber wenn ich mich bewege und diesen Raum verlasse ist die Chance, dass ich Narcissa über den Weg laufe zu groß. Ich habe keine Lust auf diese Schnepfe. Das schlimmste ist, dass die seit neustem ja richtig notgeil ist. Und ich kann nicht zweimal hintereinander Migräne vortäuschen. Jahrelang ist man froh, wenn sie ihre Pflichten als Ehefrau ab und an einlöst und jetzt das.. Und dann noch dieses Gelaber von einem zweiten Kind. Draco ist mir genug.  
  
Ich glaube es ist mal wieder Zeit für eine ausgiebige Geschäftsreise!!!  
  
*****  
  
Hermine  
  
Liebes Tagebuch, Ich glaube Rons schlechte Laune hat mit Thomas zu tun! Jedes Mal, wenn ich erwähne, dass ich mit ihm ausgehe fällt seine Laune in den Minusbereich. Ist nur gemein, dass Harry das immer abbekommt.  
  
Ich frage mich wirklich was er gegen Thomas hat. Okay, er ist nicht der tollste, aber er ist nett, intelligent und er bemerkt mich als Frau. Ich hab keinen Bock mein Leben lang nur als beste Freundin dazustehen.  
  
Glaubt er, ich habe es toll gefunden, mir ständig seinen Scheiß anzuhören: Pavarti hier, Pavarti da. Ich frage mich was er wirklich will.  
  
Ich glaube mit Harry stimmt irgendetwas nicht. Er ist abwesend und sucht mir, für meinen Geschmack, zu oft Streit mit Malfoy. Dieser Streit in Zaubertränke war ja wirklich nicht nötig. Ich glaube die beiden stehen drauf sich zu verprügeln. vielleicht sind sie ja masochistisch veranlagt. Oder sie sind einfach verknallt.  
  
Das wär's doch: Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy, das Paar der Schule.  
  
Ron würde allein schon vom Gedanken ohnmächtig werden. Ich fände das richtig süß, obwohl Malfoy ein arrogantes Arschloch ist. Ich glaube ich sollte die beiden besser im Auge behalten.  
  
*****  
  
Remus  
  
Ich glaube ich habe mich in Severus Snape verliebt. Ich weiß, das hört sich bestimmt verrückt an, aber ich glaube es ist wirklich so!  
  
Was ich an ihm finde? Jeder würde mir sagen, ich hätte sie nicht mehr alle; das Severus schlecht aussehen würde, aber ich bin da ganz anderer Meinung.  
  
Er hat etwas Anziehendes. Seine Stimme ist so wundervoll rauchig und dunkel, alleine davon könnte ich schon auf unanständige Gedanken kommen!! Die Hände sind einfach das schönste an ihm. Er ist groß, die Auge geheimnisvoll und er hat einen starken, schlanken Körperbau.  
  
Einige sagen, seine Nase wäre groß. Ich sage sie ist markant. Andere werden sagen, sieh dir doch diese öligen Harre an, so ungepflegt. Denen fehlt einfach die empfindliche Nase eines Werwolfes. Ich habe schon immer bemerkt, dass Severus' Haar leicht nach Kokos riecht und ganz leicht nach Flieder. Ich glaube der Flieder kommt von seinem Shampoo und der Kokos ist Bestandteil von etwas, dass er sich in die Haare gibt um sie vor ätzenden Tränken zu schützen.  
  
Außer dem ist er wortgewandt, sehr intelligent, hat einen schwarzen Humor und einen geheimnisvollen Charakter. Das Dunkle an ihm zieht mich an!  
  
Ich finde ihn sexy! Und NEIN, ich bin immer noch Herr all meiner Sinne.  
  
Jetzt habe ich die Chance näher an ihn ranzukommen. Ich von Minerva gehört, dass er mit mir den Duellierclub leiten wird. Das ist einfach perfekt. Ich muss mir dringend etwas überlegen.  
  
Und er hat einen netten Hintern, da muss ich einfach hinsehen.  
  
*****  
  
Sirius  
  
Wuff wuff wuff Merlin, hab ich Kohldampf. Warum bekomm ich immer die miesen Jobs vom Phoenixorden zugewiesen??? Wuff wuff wuff  
  
*****  
  
tbc.  
  
  
  
Hi, an dieser Stelle würde ich gerne um eure Meinung bitte. Soll ich den Kram hier Weiterschreiben?? Schreibt mir reviews, ob ihr eine Fortsetzung wollt. 


	2. Kapitel zwei

Lovers Diary  
  
zwei  
  
*****  
  
by Toyo Malloy  
  
*****  
  
Disclaimer: SCHEIßE!!!! Ich hab doch tatsächlich vergessen das anzugeben. Okay, here it comes: Der Canon + Charas dieser Geschichte gehört unserer geschätzten JKR^^... den Rest bezeichne ich mal als mein eigenes geistiges Eigentum... Das gilt auch für alles andere, dass ich bisher über HP verbrochen habe!  
  
*****  
  
Danke an alle die mir gereviewt haben. Euch alle ganz doll knuddel!! Also Thank you an: Halefa (hab an dein Parvarti Kapitel gedacjt... hoffe es gefällt!^^), Delaia, Lorelei Lee, LadyLily, Mrs.Bloom, Mine, M'Alice, Fairy_Hermione, Ivine und Lesemandy.  
  
*****  
  
Harry  
  
Heute hing eine Liste für den Duellierclub im Gemeinschaftsraum aus. Ich hab mich eingetragen, genau wie Hermine und Ron. Eigentlich haben sich fast alle eingetragen. Das liegt vielleicht daran, dass Remus den Duellierclub führt. Zwar ist Snape auch mit von der Partie, aber seit neustem hat Remus den alten Snape richtig gut unter Kontrolle. Es scheint mir so, als würde unser Meister der Tränke vor einem Werwolf kuschen. Ich glaube das hat mit dem Blick zutun, den Remus ihm seit neustem zuwirft. Ich weiß zwar nicht was der zu bedeuten hat, aber ich bin mir sicher, ihn schon mal gesehen zu haben.  
  
Das Quidditschtraining war heute mehr als nur anstrengend. Ich frage mich wie man uns nur zu so einer Schufterei überreden konnte. Training von 14 bis 20 Uhr. der Kapitän hat sie nicht mehr alle. Oh, ich bin ja der Kapitän. Ich glaube ich sollte so etwas nicht noch mal machen, sogar Ron hat mir böse Blicke zugeworfen und er ist normalerweise nicht mal mit Sex vom Quidditschtraining wegzukriegen. Und ich beschwer mich ja schließlich selbst. Aber es war der einzige Weg, Malfoy heute so wenig wie möglich zu sehen.  
  
Entweder ich spinne jetzt schon total, oder ich habe Malfoy heute beim Frühstück dabei erwischt, wie er mir einen hungrigen Blick zugeworfen hat. Ich wäre fast an meinem Toast erstickt. Hat er oder hat er nicht. Ich kenne diesen Blick zu gut. Es dieser ganz spezielle Ich- reiße- dir- die- Kleider- vom- Leib- und-  
  
tue- unanständige- Sachen- mit- dir- Blick. Für diese Art von Blick hab ich ein Gespür, denn ich bekam ihn in regelmäßigen Abständen von Colin Creevey zugeworfen, bevor er Ende letzten Jahres endlich mit Justin Finch-Fletchley zusammengekommen ist und diese Blicke jetzt ihm reserviert. Gott ich war Justin so dankbar!! Ich hätte mich ihm am liebsten vor Dankbarkeit vor die Füße geworfen, dafür dass er mein Colin- Problem für mich behoben hat, aber das schien mir doch etwas zu extrem.  
  
Ich hatte wieder einen erotischen Traum mit Malfoy. Das ist jetzt nun Nummer 73 in gerade mal 4 Monaten Hogwarts (nur die an die ich mich erinnern kann). Ich lag auf einem Bett mit Slytherin -Bettwäsche völlig nackt. Ich wusste ich war in den Jungenschlafsälen der Slytherins. Ich kann mich noch gut daran erinnern wie es dort aussieht. Das Licht was gedämpft und ich konnte den leichten Geruch von Rosen erkennen. Um mich herum lagen die Blütenblätter von einer Unmenge schwarzer Rosen. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber ich habe immer das Gefühl sie wären Malfoy's Lieblingsblumen. Die Blütenblätter oder ein Strauss von ihnen kommen durchschnittlich in jedem dritten Malfoy -Traum vor. Es wären die Blumen die ich ihm schenken würde, wenn ich mal auf diese absolut blöde Idee kommen würde.  
  
Ich weiß noch, dass er nichts, als nur seine engen Shorts trug (ich habe diese speziellen Shorts schon mal in den Quidditch -Umkleideräumen ausgiebig bewundert und habe sie zu meiner Lieblings- Malfoy- Klamotte gemacht). Diesen speziellen Teil seines Körpers habe ich noch nie in einem meiner Träume gesehen, obwohl ich ihn schon oft gespürt habe, INTENSIV. Vielleicht ist das so eine Art geistige Blockade, der letzte Schritt vor der endgültigen Verzweiflung, das allerletzte Geheimnis. irgendwas in dieser Richtung.  
  
Er kam jedenfalls zu mir ins Bett gekrochen, sein patentiertes Ich- bin- der- Coolste- Lächeln auf den Lippen, dass bei mir leider immer der erwünschen Effekt hat. Er bewegte sich katzenartig über mich und schmiegte seine Wange an meinen Oberschenkel, dann meinen Bauch, meine Brust und zu guter letzt meine eigene Wange. Dabei flüsterte er etwas, dass ich nicht verstand, aber ich wusste es war wichtig. Erst bedeckte er mein Gesicht mit kleinen Küssen, bevor er mich voll auf die Lippen küsste und unsere Zungen zwischen unseren Mündern tanzte. Mir wird schon ganz heiß, wenn ich es nur aufschreibe.  
  
Er presste sich gegen mich und unterbrach den Kuss. Mit rauer und gefühlsbetonter Stimme (Un-Malfoy-like) sagte er mir ich solle in seine Augen sehen. Ich kam der Aufforderung nur zu gerne nach. Ich liebe seine sturmgrauen Augen. Dann begann er sich selbst zu berühren, seine Hände fuhren an seinem Körper entlang und er flüsterte ich solle ihn ansehen. Der Anblick allein ließ mich fast schon kom......... *Die Schrift verwischt und geht in Gekrakel über*  
  
#Mehrere Stunden Später#  
  
Ich hasse Dean! Na ja, nicht wirklich, aber fast! Ich glaube ich bin vorhin ungefähr 3 Jahre gealtert. Ich sollte das Schreiben doch wohl besser in der Bibliothek erledigen, wo mir keiner über die Schulter gucken kann. SCHOCK.  
  
'Was schreibst du denn da nettes Harry?' Und dann mit der Nase schon fast in meinem Tagebuch. Witzig. zum Totlachen. Dean war heute besonders guter Laune. Wie ich von Seamus gehört habe läuft es im Moment mit seiner Freundin Padma besonders gut. Obwohl ich noch nicht weiß was er an ihr findet. Sie ist zwar Pavarti's Zwilling, aber nicht halb so attraktiv, von der Ausstrahlung her.  
  
Ron und Hermine machen sich über irgendwas Gedanken. Ich kann es förmlich riechen. Ich spüre ihre forschenden Blicke in meinen Rücken und das gefällt mir irgendwie nicht. Hermine wirkt besorgt und Ron fängt an tiefsinnige Gespräche mit mir zu führen.  
  
Morgen gibt es wieder was zu lachen, oder weinen je nach dem. Doppelstunde Zaubertränke! Und ich sitze hundert pro wieder neben Malfoy. Kann ja nichts werden. Außerdem werden wir morgen abgefragt. xsighx Vielleicht hab ich jetzt gleich wenigstens ein bisschen Glück und ich träume da weiter, wo ich gestern aufgewacht bin . Hhm.  
  
*****  
  
Remus  
  
Das Lehrerzimmer bietet mir seit neustem den perfekten Ausblick auf Severus. Ich hab mir den kleinen braunen Sessel in der Ecke des Kamins zu Stammplatz erkoren und von dort aus habe ich den perfekten Ausblick.  
  
Auf Severus grünen Sessel, der am Kamin mir schräg gegenüber ist, auf den Severus' Platz am Lehrertisch und auf die kleine Arbeitsecke die er immer gerne benutzt. Ich wäre heute fast zu spät zu meiner DADA- Stunde mit meinen Zweitklässlern gekommen, weil ich meine Augen einfach nicht von diesem, verzeiht mir den Ausdruck, Wolf von einem Mann abwenden konnte. Er listete gerade die Fragen für eine mündliche Abfrage der Siebtklässler auf.  
  
Ich glaube ich habe einen weiteren Punkt gefunden warum ich Severus so anziehend finde. Wie ich es obern bereits erwähnt habe 'Wolf von einem Mann'. Severus erinnert mich an einen Wolf! Ein Alleingänger, ungezähmt und wild. Eine Herausforderung für mich, PERFEKT!  
  
Nächste Woche ist die erste Lektion in unserm Duellierclub. Ich habe schon angefangen mich auf diesen Tag vorzubreiten. Und das nicht nur in Severus' Richtung. Ich plane einen kleinen Kampf zwischen Harry und Mr. Malfoy. Ich glaube, dass es mir helfen wird die Lage dieser beiden sehr viel versprechenden jungen Männern genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Ich bin mir ganz sicher, beim Bart Merlins, dass da irgendwas Komisches abläuft.  
  
Die ganze Sache erweckte mein Interesse, als ich von etwas von dem Streit in Severus' Zaubertrankunterricht von Madam Pomfrey erfahren habe. Das war doch ziemlich ungewöhnlich für Harry.  
  
Ich mache mir ehrlich gesagt ein bisschen Sorgen um Sirius. Er hat sich schon seit längerer Zeit nicht mehr gemeldet. Soweit ich weiß kam auch kein Brief bei Harry oder Albus an. Ich frage mich was er treibt.  
  
*****  
  
Ron  
  
Doch, ich glaube ich hatte Recht. Da ist was Seltsames am laufen, ich spüre es beim atmen. Harry ist in letzter Zeit wirklich nicht mehr ganz er selbst. Ich glaube er merkt nicht, dass ihn die Leute schon beobachten. Hermine behält in seit neustem auch genauer im Auge. Selbst Remus ist etwas aufgefallen. Ich habe gesehen wie er aus den Augenwinkeln Harry beim Frühstück beobachtet hat, während er versuchte sich mit Snape zu unterhalten, was wie ich vermute nicht besonders gut lief. Snape zog eines seiner berühmten Noch- ein- Wort- und- ich- vergifte- dich- Blicke. Ich frage mich ob Remus Snape absichtlich auf die Nerven geht.  
  
Aber das waren ja nicht mal das seltsamste des Tages. Malfoy war heute auch seltsam. Ständig guckte er zum Griffindortisch hinüber und zu Harry. Doch es waren nicht die üblichen hasserfüllten Blicke. Sie sagte etwas anderes. Ich bin mir nur nicht sicher was. Doch, wenn es mit Malfoy zu tun hat, kann es nichts Gutes bedeuten. Vielleicht planen seine Kumpane und er wieder irgendwas Hinterhältiges. Diese schleimigen Slytherins sind mir sowieso in letzter Zeit zu ruhig geworden.  
  
Ich hab mich morgen mit Pavarti verabredet. Sie hat gesagt, sie will mir unbedingt etwas zeigen! Ich glaube aber ich weiß ganz gut wo das wieder enden wird. Ich habe bei Ginny irgendetwas von neuer Designerunterwäsche in Kombination mit Pavarti aufgeschnappt. Aber das kann mir nur recht sein. Ich hoffe es ist in Griffindorrot. Ich finde die Farbe seht ihr einfach. Ich liebe es mit diesem rotem Spitzen- BH von ihr zu spielen. Ja ich glaube morgen wird ein guter Tag!  
  
Das Highlight des Tage ist und bleibt, nichts desto trotz: Thomas schmerzliche Abfuhr. Merlin, wie ich mir das Lachen verkneifen musste. Das war einfach zu gut. Er wollte wohl ein kleines Tätatä mit Hermine anfangen. Es begann mit dem typischen Hand um die Hüfte legen, Wange küssen, ins Ohr flüstern und so. Jedenfalls war Hermine gerade dabei eines ihrer 'speziellen' (die die außer ihr kein Schwein versteht) Bücher vor ihrem heiligen Aritmantik-kurs zu lesen. Eine der wichtigsten Regeln, die Harry und Ich bei Hermine gelernt haben, ist: 'Lenke sie nie vor einer Aritmantikstunde von einem ihrer Bücher ab!' Das hasste sie wie die Pest und meistens explodiert sie auch dementsprechend laut. Als Harry das sah wich er vorsichtshalber zu Seamus rüber um aus der Schussweit zu sein. Ich habe das Schauspiel genossen.  
  
Sie zischte ihn böse an und schob ihn von sich weg. Als er dann immer noch nicht hören wollte, hat sie ihn angemault und ihm angedroht, wenn er nicht gleich verschwinden würde, würde sie ihm eine scheuern. Man guckte der blöd aus der Wäsche. grins  
  
Aber das geschieht ihm recht. Dieser Lackaffe von einem Ravenclaw kommt sich ja immer so toll vor. Ich weiß noch vor ein paar Wochen hat er mit Hermine über irgend so nen uralten Schinken von Buch ein Gespräch geführt und kam sich ja so wichtig vor. Ich glaube mit ein Grund dafür, dass ich nicht ausstehen kann ist, dass er mir das Gefühl vermittelt blöd zu sein. Manchmal glaub ich, ich würde eher Malfoy küssen, als Großkotz Thomas auch nur die Hand zu geben. Oh. hab ich das wirklich gerade gesagt. igitt, ich glaub jetzt muss ich noch mal die Zähne putzten.  
  
*****  
  
Draco  
  
SCHEIßE.. Ich glaube Potter hat mich dabei erwischt, wie ich ihn angeschaut habe. Für einen kurzen Augenblick, vielleicht gerade mal zwei Sekunden oder so, haben wir uns ohne unsere üblich Masken auf den Gesichtern angesehen und ich weiß nicht was ich davon halten soll. Er verschluckte sich an seinem Toast und ich versuchte mich hinter einem kleinen Stapel aufgetürmter Brötchen zu verstecken. Ich hätte gerne über seinen kleinen Unfall mit dem Toast gelacht, aber ich war leider zu sehr damit beschäftigt meine Gesichtsröte unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Salazar sei Dank, ließ Crabbe einen stupiden Kommentar über Muggel ab, der die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit von mir ablenkte.  
  
Ich glaube ich werde diesen Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht nie mehr in meinem Leben vergessen können. Seine schönen, tiefen, grünen Augen sahen mich ohne eine Spur der Verachtung an. Er sah nicht Malfoy den Vorzeige- Slytherin, sonder für seinen Augenblick sah er nur Draco den Hogwartsschüler. Wäre ich alleine gewesen hätte ich gerne geheult, aber das wäre in der großen Halle sehr unpassend gewesen.  
  
Ich kann es nicht glauben, dass ich mich in die Sachen mit 'Sankt Potter' derartig gefühlsbetont hineinsteigere. Die Gedanken an ihn nehmen mich völlig ein und ich leide an chronischen Herzflattern, wenn ich in seiner Nähe bin. Ich wäre sehr gerne auf der Basis des: 'Ich -will- ihn- ficken- und- zu- meinem- Sexsklaven- machen' geblieben, aber es scheint, als würde das nicht mehr lange funktionieren.  
  
Bei Salazar, wenn ich mich in Potter verliebe bring ich ihn um! (und mich hinterher.)  
  
Ich hasse Potter. Warum ich? Fragen, Fragen, Fragen. und nur Potter ist die logische Antwort auf alle. Das ist einfach beschissen. seufz  
  
Vater hat mir geschrieben. Er wird eine längere Geschäftsreise nach Irland machen, hat mir aber versprochen zu den Weihnachtsferien wieder da zu sein. Irgendwie bin ich erleichtert, dass er für ne Weile nicht da ist. Ich weiß zwar, dass Vater trotzdem über alles genauestens informiert bleibt, aber die zusätzlichen 700Km (oder mehr) zwischen ihm und mir geben mir ein Gefühl der Sicherheit .  
  
Von Onkel Sev muss ich mich im Moment nicht besonders in Acht nehmen, außer vielleicht im Zaubertrankkurs für Fortgeschrittene. Ich glaube er hat im Moment alle Hände voll zu tun den Werwolf von sich wegzubekommen. Entweder erlaubt sich unser guter Prof. Lupin einen Scherz mit meinem Onkel Severus oder es könnte doch noch heiß hergehen.  
  
Am witzigsten war, als Onkelchen versucht hat Lupin während des Mittagsessens abzuwimmeln. Ich wünschte ich hätte ein Omniglas dabei gehabt, dann hätte ich mir diese Szene heute in der Dauerschleife gegeben. Ich glaube Onkelchen hat nach dem zwölften 'Hau ab Lupin, las mich in Ruhe essen!' aufgegeben. Er hatte so einen erheiternden, resignierten Blick gehabt. Und Lupin hat sich einfach nicht beirren lassen, hat gelabert und gelabert. Als er mir da einen hilfesuchenden Blick zuwarf konnte ich es mir nicht verkneifen, ihn mit einem meiner Malfoy- Grinsen zu quittieren. Onkel Sev war davon nicht besonders beeindruckt. Seine Augen funkelten zu mir hinüber, als ich ihn angrinste. Und seine Auge sagten mir: 'Wir sprechen uns noch junger Mann.' Aber es ist einfach zu komisch. Und über irgendwas muss ich auch lachen, wenn die Sache mit Potter mich schon so runterzieht.  
  
Im Moment gehen mir Pansy und Goyle tierisch auf die Nerven. Warum?? Ganz einfach: Pansy ist mal wieder geil auf mich. Ist ihr zwar nicht zu verübeln, wenn ich könnte würde ich's mit mir selbst machen. Aber sie hat mal wieder ihr 'Ich bin die perfekte Highsociety Lady- Masche' drauf und die treibt mich in den Wahnsinn. Sie nennt mich ständig Dracy Darling. Darling allein wäre ja nicht so schlimm, aber Dracy. Äahh, ich würde sogar Potter massakrieren, wenn er mich so nennen würde. Aber sie ist ein Mädchen, das geht einfach gegen meine Erziehung.  
  
Goyle ist eifersüchtig, denn er steht auf Pansy. Und sein Gelaber geht mir auch auf den Geist. Ich glaube er und ich sollten mal ein Gespräch führen. Ich würde nichts lieber tun, als ihm Pansy zu überlassen, er hat das ziemlich in den falschen Hals bekommen und .  
  
Ohhh nein, nicht schon wieder Pansy. ich glaube ich sollte Onkel Sev nach einem Unsichtbarkeitstrank fragen.  
  
*****  
  
Pavarti  
  
Liebe Princess34, (so heißt ihr Tagebuch, die Nummer kennzeichnet das wievielte es ist)  
  
Ich bin Mamilein ja sooooo dankbar, dass sie mir diesen Modekatalog aus der Hexenwochen Spezial geschickt hat. Diese Unterwäsche ist einfach wie für mich gemacht. Das wusste ich gleich nachdem ich sie gesehen hatte. Ich musste sie einfach bestellen.  
  
Ich hoffe Ron wird sie auch sexy finden. Ich weiß er mag es, wenn ich etwas Rotes an habe. Und der BH, so wie der Tanga, ist in Spitze gearbeitet, der absolute Traum. Man konnte sich auch noch das passende Nachthemdchen dazu kaufen. Ich habe mir das aus Satin ausgesucht, auch in Rot. Ich habe sogar das Griffindor- Embleme darauf gezaubert. Hermine hat mir den Spruch gegeben.  
  
Ich kann es kaum erwarten in Rons Armen zu liegen. Er ist nicht so unscheinbar wie die meisten Leute glauben. Und es ist nicht übertrieben, wenn ich sage, dass er ein Gott im Bett ist. Als wir und getrennt hatten und ich eine Zeit lang heimlich mit Morag McDougall aus Slytherin zusammen war, hab ich ihn mehr als schmerzlich vermisst. Morag konnte im Bett einfach nicht mit Ron mithalten, ich bin recht froh, dass wir wieder zusammen sind.  
  
So, ich muss Schluss machen. Ich will mit noch mit Lavender noch ein bisschen über den neusten Klatsch reden.  
  
Deine Pavarti  
  
*****  
  
Lucius  
  
Züge sind so bequem. Ich hasse es über das Flohpulversystem zu reisen. Das macht mich krank. Ich finde es bei weitem schicklicher sich mit dem Zug fortzubewegen. Das kleine Stück über das Meer werde ich dann wohl aparieren und von dem Zaubererdorf Clawstown mit dem Zug weiter nach Dublin fahren. Wenn alles klappt so wie ich es will, dann bin ich übermorgen dort.  
  
Schwierig war es sich einen Grund für diese Reise zu überlegen. Besonders, da er so plausibel sein musste, dass auch Draco ihn schluckt. Ich will nicht, dass er durch die Probleme seines Vater, mit seiner Mutter all zu intim zu werden, von seinem Studium abgelenkt wird. Also musste mal wieder der jährliche Schwarzmagische Basar herhalten. Ich war zwar schon in Frankreich dieses Jahr und habe alles bekommen was ich wollte, aber etwas Besseres und Glaubwürdigeres fiel mir auf die schnelle nicht ein. Vielleicht sollte ich nach meinen drei Wochen Irland mal in Hogwarts vorbeischauen bevor ich nach Hause fahre. Ich könnte mit Severus mal wider in die Drei Besen gehen.  
  
Letzte Nacht. die Katastrophe schlechthin. Narcissa wollte mich noch mal so richtig verwöhnen bevor ich wegfahre. Kein Entkommen, keine Gnade und keine Möglichkeiten für meine vorgetäuschte Migräne. Obwohl ich danach eine hatte. Ich bin richtig froh, dass ich meine sexuelle Fantasie auf Kommando so beflügeln kann. Und dank geschlossener Augen und einiger meiner Sexträume der letzten Wochen habe ich nicht versagt! Ich glaube das wäre der totale Untergang. Ein Rufmord, denn nach Narcissas nächstem Kaffeestündchen mit ihren Freundinnen, wäre diese Nacht wohl Titelgeschichte in der neuen Hexenwoche.  
  
Aber vielleicht birgt diese Reise ungeahnte Abwechslung, man weiß ja nie.  
  
*****  
  
Hermine  
  
Liebes Tagebuch,  
  
der Tag war heute sehr ereignisreich und es gibt gutes so wie schlechtes zu erzählen. Erstmal würde ich sagen, sollte ich das Schlechte aufschreiben und dann das Gute:  
  
Ich fühle mich ganz schön schuldig, dass ich Thomas heute so angeschimpft habe. Der Arme kann ja nichts dafür. Er wusste ja nicht, dass ich es hasse vor der Aritmantikstunde gestört werden will. Harry und Ron habe das über die Jahre gelernt. Gott, ich fühl mich richtig mies. Er hatte so einen traurigen Blick. Und Ron war auch nicht gerade hilfreich, schließlich hat er sich über den Vorfall köstlich amüsiert. Der Depp. Ich glaube ich sollte Thomas heute noch mal eine Eule schicken. Ich bin mir sicher, ich darf mir Hedwig von Harry ausleihen. Manchmal bin ich eine richtige Kratzbürste.  
  
Ich habe heute meinen Aufsatz in Geschichte der Zauberei zurückbekommen und hatte nicht die volle Punktzahl. Und dabei habe ich wirklich alles aufgeschrieben was ich wusste. Nur 98 von 100 Punkten. Und das nur weil ich nicht herausbekommen habe an welchem Tag der Orden der Merlin dritter Klasse das erste Mal vergeben wurde.  
  
Die Aritmantikstunde war heute sehr interessant. Wir habe die Themen für unsere Ausarbeiten bekommen und ich konnte mich einfach nicht entscheiden. Ich glaube ich werde zwei der Themen kombinieren, Prof. Connor meinte es wäre okay.  
  
Langsam bin ich mir sicher, dass da mehr hinter dieser Sache steckt. Dieser Blick den Malfoy heute Harry beim Frühstück zugeworfen hat war mal nur zweideutig. Aus diesem Jungen werde ich einfach nicht schlau. Ich würde mir wünschen in der Bibliothek gäbe es ein Buch, eine Bedienungsanleitung für Malfoy, damit man endlich mal versteht was der denkt. Aber ich glaube, wenn es so etwas geben würde, dann stände dieses Buch bestimmt in der Verbotenen Abteilung. Trotzdem das ist was im Busch. Harry schien auch ganz überrascht zu sein, schließlich erstickte er fast an seinem Toast. Ich glaube langsam es ist viel sinnvoller Malfoy im Auge zu behalten als Harry.  
  
Ich werde jetzt den Brief an Thomas schreiben.  
  
*****  
  
Seamus  
  
Für Dean Morgengrauen  
  
Das erste Licht erscheint am Horizont,  
  
durchbricht das Dunkel der Nacht,  
  
der junge Tag breitet seine Flügel aus,  
  
küsste den Himmel mit seiner Wärme,  
  
mit Gold und Rot malen seine Finger meine Liebe für dich in den Himmel,  
  
so leuchtend und hell das es mich blendet,  
  
doch du erkennst seine Worte nicht,  
  
bist blind für meine Liebe die ich dir jeden Morgen auf neue schenke,  
  
mit meinen Blicken,  
  
mit meinen Gesten,  
  
mit meinem Lächeln,  
  
und so weine ich jeden Abend,  
  
wenn mit der Dämmerung mein Liebesschwur von Himmel verschwindet,  
  
und bitte jeden neuen Tag wieder,  
  
für mich meine Liebe für dich,  
  
mit jedem Morgengrauen in die Wolken zu schreiben.  
  
*****  
  
Severus  
  
Ich glaube ich werde langsam verrückt. Dieser. dieser Werwolf ist mir auf den Fersen und ich weiß nicht mal warum. Vielleicht will er sich dafür rechen, dass ich sein Geheimnis vor drei Jahren an die Slytherins verraten habe. Eine, hinter der Maske der Freundlichkeit versteckte Methode mich in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Kein Gericht der Welt würde ihn für den Versuch verurteilen mit mir reden zu wollen.  
  
Trotzdem ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass mit jedem seiner Blicke etwas Sexuelles mitschwingt. Als würde er mich mit den Augen ausziehen und wenn er dann auch noch anfängt sich über die Lippen zu lecken, würde ich am liebsten davonlaufen. Es ist schwer es zuzugeben, aber er macht mir Angst. Jedes Mal, wenn er mir in die Augen sieht und mich anlächelt, vielleicht sogar auch noch sagt: 'Guten Morgen Severus!' dann passiert etwas mit mir, etwas Seltsames. Es kribbelt stark in meinem Magen, meine Hände fangen an zu schwitzen, mein Puls geht schneller und mir fehlen für ein paar Sekunden die Worte. Ich hasse das Gefühl hilflos zu sein und er verursacht dieses Gefühl bei mir. Und dank Dumbledore und seinem Duellierclub ist kaum Entkommen in Sicht.  
  
Draco bekommt in seiner nächsten Fortgeschrittenenstunde erst mal von mir die Ohren lang gezogen. Sich über mich lustig zumachen. was denkt sich der Bengel überhaupt. Dieses Grinsen, es ist schon fast erschreckend wie ähnlich er Lucius wird, mit jedem Tag ein bisschen mehr. Nicht nur, dass er fast so aussieht wie sein Vater, nein jetzt wird er auch noch charakterlich so wie er. Jetzt spielen schon zwei Malfoys in meinem Leben eine große Rolle, der eine mein bester Freund, der andere mein Patenkind und beide haben sie eines gemeinsam: Sie lesen mich wie ein offenes Buch und haben keine Skrupel es gegen mich einzusetzen. manchmal glaube ich mein Leben ist verdammt. Trotzdem liebe ich sie beide sehr. ich glaube nicht das ich das gerade gesagt/geschrieben habe, vielleicht werde ich auf meine alten Tage noch Sentimental.  
  
Wenigsten konnte mich ein bisschen bei den Hufflepuffs austoben. Vierte Klasse, immer noch zuwenig Rückrad und es macht Spaß sie etwas fertig zumachen. Ich weiß auf diesem Gebiet bin ich ein Sadist, aber es heitert mich ungemein auf, einen Schüler zu sehen der fast am heulen ist. Wenn sie dann auch noch anfangen zu stottern, kann ich mir meistens einen Lachen kaum noch verkneifen. Gebt mir eine Stunde in der ich Longbottom so zurichten kann und der Tag ist schon gut gelaufen. Manchmal glaube ich treibe es zu weit, aber jeder braucht halt ein Hobby.  
  
Morgen werde ich einige mündliche Test bei zwei Klassen abnehmen und ich glaube es wird ein guter Tag werden. Die Sechst- und Siebtklässler. Logbottom und Potter in der ersten Stunde und Creevey 2 in der zweiten Stunde. jetzt heißt es nur noch den Werwolf auf Abstand halten.  
  
*****  
  
Sirius  
  
(Am Himmel über dem Verbotenen Wald flog ein Uhu in Richtung Hogwarts, einen Brief im Schnabel.)  
  
Lieber Harry,  
  
ich hoffe es geht dir gut und du hast keine Probleme mit der Schule oder anderem. Denk daran, wenn was sein sollte geh zu Remus oder Albus. Versuch nicht etwas im Alleingang zu machen.  
  
Mir geht es gut. Es tut mir leid, dass ich mich so lange bei dir nicht gemeldet habe, aber ich habe viel zu tun. Sorry, aber ich kann dir leider nichts Näheres erzählen. du weiß schon, Phönixorden- Sache. Aber soviel kann ich dir sagen: Es ist zu Kotzen! Aber ich werde dir auf jeden Fall was mitbringen.  
  
Tu mir einen Gefallen und sag Remus bescheid, dass es mir gut geht.  
  
Grüße an Ron und Hermine.  
  
Pass auf dich auf.  
  
Dein Sirius  
  
*****  
  
tbc.  
  
  
  
Also... was haltet ihr von diesem chappy?? Schreibt mir reviews... PLEASE, sonst denke ich noch euch's gefällts nicht... xschniefx 


	3. Kapitel drei

Lovers Diary  
  
Drei  
  
*****  
  
by Toyo Malloy  
  
****  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Die netten Leute aus dieser Story gehören unserer geschätzten JKR^^. Das Storyboard ist meins..  
  
Grüße an: Morgaine (ja, der gute Sev is cool, ne?!^^), Ivine, Beruthiel (finde es toll, dass du's witzig findest), Mrs.Bloom (und schon wieder wirst du erwähnt. xsmile/knuddelx), Jacky, Lorelei Lee (hoffe auch dieser Teil sagt dir zu. ~hugyou~), Julia Bettmann und FantasyGirl (sorry. dieses mal keine Pavarti, aber vielleicht das nächste Mal. Doch unser Ron ist immer allgegenwärtig!) Hoffe ihr schreib mir noch mal reviews. #abhängig geworden# ^^  
  
Auch noch Grüße an die die meine Story "Pflichten" gereviewt haben: S (Danke. ^^), Lorelei Lee (Ich fand den sechsten Teil deiner Story so gelungen, musste einfach was schreiben. Ich war sooooooo inspiriert! ~hugyouagain~) und Mary-J...  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry  
  
Mir ist schon seit langer Zeit nicht mehr aufgefallen, wie schön Hogwarts bei Nacht ist. Ich glaube es ist schon über ein Jahr her, dass ich Nachts an meinem Fenster im Jungenschlafsaal gesessen habe und in die Nacht hinausgeschaut habe. Ich kann mich sogar noch daran erinnern wann ich es das erste Mal gemacht habe. Es war an meinem ersten Abend in Hogwarts, ich saß genau wie heute an diesem Fenster und blickte in die Nacht. Hedwig saß zu meinen Füßen. Ich habe die Schönheit dieser Landschaft bewundert und habe mich das erste Mal in meinem Leben zu Hause gefühlt. Ich glaube ich sollte das wieder öfters machen.  
  
Dieser Raum hier beinhaltet so viele Erinnerungen die mir wichtig sind und jeder der in einem dieser Betten liegt, bedeutet mir sehr viel. Obwohl sie mir genauso gut das Leben zur Hölle machen können. Ron, mein bester Freund, der wie ein Bruder für mich ist, dem ich uneingeschränkt vertrauen kann und dem ich alles erzähle (bis auf die Sache mit Malfoy. dazu bin ich noch nicht im Stande, oder vielleicht hänge ich einfach nur an meinem Leben). Aber Ron kann manchmal auch ne richtige Nervensäge sein und wenn es ganz dicke kommt wird er von uns auch schon manchmal "Weasley der Tyrann, Schrecken des Griffindorturmes" genannt. Das hat einen guten Grund: das unverkennbare Weasley- Temperament das er eindeutig von seiner Mutter geerbt hat. So sehr ich Ron auch liebe, aber ich nehme es lieber mit einer Hand voll Todesser auf, als mich ihm in den Weg zu stellen wenn er richtig böse ist. Wenn Ronald Weasley explodiert erzittern selbst die Mauern von Hogwarts.  
  
Seamus hat eine ganz besondere Gabe und zwar die, in jeder noch so kleinen Sache oder Tat Freude zu finden. Ich finde das immer wieder sehr faszinierend. Ich habe noch nie jemanden getroffen, der sich so freuen kann, wenn man ihm eine Karte aus den Schokofröschen schenkt, wenn man sie doppelt hat. Auch wenn es mir manchmal richtig mies geht, Seamus kann mich immer wieder aufmuntern. Obwohl in letzter Zeit macht er mir ein bisschen Sorgen. Als ich heute Nacht aufgestanden bin und mich ans Fenster gesetzt habe, da habe ich ihn in seinem Bett weinen hören. Ich habe manchmal das Gefühl, dass Seamus etwas vor uns versteckt. Er wacht jeden Morgen mit einem Lächeln auf und geht mit dem diesem Lächeln auch wieder ins Bett. Ich glaube, manchmal lassen wir uns von seiner Heiterkeit täuschen und er versteckt hinter seinem Lächeln ein großes Problem oder ein gebrochenes Herz. Vielleicht sollte ich ihn mal drauf ansprechen, aber vielleicht wäre ihm das auch unangenehm und ich würde die Sache nur schlimmer machen. ich weiß nicht. Ich hasse es neben einem Problem hilflos dazustehen. Vielleicht gehört Seamus auch zu den Maskenträgern. In diesem Punkt erinnert er mich ein bisschen an Draco.  
  
Warte mal. seit wann nenne ich Malfoy denn beim Vornamen?! Die Tatsache, dass ich mit ihm ins Bett will ändert nichts daran, dass ich ihn nicht ausstehen kann! Mister "Ich- bin- ja- so- von- mir- selbst- überzeugt", der Muggelhasser mit dem Todesser- Vater, der Hogwarts- Miniatur- Voldie. zu keiner gefühlsbetonten Handlung, außer Hass und Spott fähig, der Profi darin mich fertig zu machen. Ich könnte ewig weiter aufzählen und doch sind da ungeklärte Fragen, wie z.B., dass ich mich in seiner Gegenwart wohl fühlen kann, wenn er z.B. in Zaubertränke neben mir steht oder beim Quidditch neben mir fliegt. Manchmal steigt auch ein ganz komisches Gefühl in mir auf wenn ich ihn sehe, dann fühle ich mich immer ganz warm und verwirrt, manchmal aber auch wütend. Ich weiß einfach nicht wohin das noch führen wird.  
  
Ron ist heute Abend nicht hier. Er ist mal wieder bei Pavarti. Soweit ich weiß benutzen sie das alte Studierzimmer neben dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Ziemlich sicheres Plätzchen: abzuschließende Tür, Tondämpfungszauber und eine alte, große Couch. Perfekt für ein gemeinsames Schäferstündchen. Zwar kann ich sagen, dass mich das Ganze ziemlich kalt lässt, aber mir wäre es tausendmal lieber zu wissen, dass Ron jetzt mit Hermine dort wäre und nicht mit Pavarti. Langsam sehe ich schwarz. Wenn die Beiden nicht bis zum Ende dieses Jahres zusammen kommen, dann sehe ich keine Zukunft für sie.  
  
Heute war Hermine ganz komisch. Zuerst ist am Morgen folgendes passiert: In der Mittagspause, als ich über meinen Hausaufgaben für Verwandlung gebrütet habe, da hat sie mir über die Schulter geblickt und mich für meine Arbeit gelobt. Spätestens das war all die Schufterei und Mühe der letzten zwei Jahre wert, das Lob von Hermine. Das muss schon was heißen, jedenfalls aus ihrem Mund, denn mit Komplimenten schmeißt sie normalerweise nicht gerade um sich. im Gegenteil. Aber nicht nur dafür habe ich mich so angestrengt. Ich habe von Remus erfahren, dass meine Mutter die beste Griffindor ihres Jahrganges gewesen ist und am Ende sogar Jahrgangsbeste. Ich habe mir vorgenommen Einen guten UTZ zu machen und dafür habe ich die letzte Zeit ziemlich viel gelernt. Ich hatte immer das Gefühl, wenn ich ein Quidditchspiel gewinne würde mein Vater stolz auf mich sein. Mit jeder guten Arbeit die ich abgeben und mit jedem neuen Zauberspruch den ich meistern kann, habe ich jetzt das Gefühl meine Mutter wäre stolz auf mich. Eins ist klar, ich will wenigsten unter die besten fünf.  
  
Dann kam das wohl seltsamste des Tages. Spät am Abend, stürzte Hermine in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie grüßte uns nicht und sagte kein Wort, sondern floh direkt in ihr Zimmer. (Hermine ist dieses Jahr Schulsprecherin und hat ihr eigenes Zimmer. Sie hat auch tüchtig dafür gearbeitet, schließlich war sie die letzten zwei Jahre Vertrauensschülerin.) Ich glaube sie hat geweint. So sah es jedenfalls aus.  
  
Remus benimmt sich in der letzten Zeit sehr seltsam. Wie ich darauf komme, ganz einfach: z.B., liest er seine Bücher seit neustem auf dem Kopf, sucht seine Brille obwohl er sie auf der Nase trägt und fragt dich spätestens nach fünfzehn Minuten einer Unterhaltung: "Entschuldige Harry, aber was hast du gerade gesagt." Und dann diese Gefühlswechsel. Eine Zeit lang hört er kaum zu und es kommt einem so vor, als wäre er nur geistig anwesend und dann plötzlich ist er richtig nervös und total konfus. Als ich ihm von Sirius' Brief erzählt habe, ist er angespannt in seinem Büro auf und ab gelaufen. Ich glaube Snape versucht Remus langsam zu vergiften, weil Remus ständig mit ihm reden will. Ich hab zwar keine Ahnung was da heute beim Frühstück abgelaufen ist, aber Snape schien mehr als verwirrt. Vielleicht ist das jetzt ein Racheakt, zuzutrauen wäre es ihm ja.  
  
Trotz all meines Lernens und Studierens bin ich immer noch ne totale Niete in Zaubertränke. Ich bräuchte dringend Nachhilfe. Aber Hermine kann ich nicht fragen, die ist viel zu beschäftigt mit ihren eigenen Sachen, da will ich ihr nicht zur Last fallen. Aber wer ist sonst noch gut in Zaubertränke? Malfoy. NEIN! Eher würde ich mich vom Astronomieturm werfen. Ich könnte Snape fragen ob er mir Nachhilfe gibt, schließlich bieten die meisten Lehrer das im letzten Jahr an und McGonagal gibt Neville ja auch Nachhilfe. Aber ich bin mir sicher Snape würde das nie machen, oder wenn, dann nur aus dem Grund zwei Stunden mehr zu haben in denen er mich fertig machen kann. Aber vielleicht sollte ich über meinen eigenen Schatten springen und einfach fragen. Ich muss einfach besser werden. Bei der mündlichen Abfrage bin ich mehr als nur gestorben. Ich bin mit einer der Schlechtesten, sogar Ron war besser als ich. Ich glaube ich sollte wirklich fragen.  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Severus  
  
Sicher! Endlich... Ich glaube ich habe in der letzten halben Stunde ungefähr sechsmal nachgesehen ob ich auch die Tür zu meinen Privaträumen abgeschlossen habe. Und das alles nur wegen diesem Werwolf. Langsam reißt mir der Geduldsfaden, den ich bisher eigentlich nicht hatte. Das einzige, dass meiner Meinung nach diesen Werwolf am Leben hält, ist die Tatsache, dass mich Dumbledore feuern würde (oder schlimmeres), wenn ich seinem Lieblings DADA-Lehrer auch nur ein Haar krümmen würde, geschweige denn vergiften... Dabei würde ich, nett wie ich bin, ein schnellwirkendes Gift nehmen. Ich glaube ich werde wirklich langsam zu weich.  
  
Ich habe nach dem Frühstück keinen Fuß mehr in die große Halle gesetzt. Dem entsprechend habe ich auch nicht viel gegessen, aber wenn ich an heute Morgen denke, vergeht mir wieder der Appetit und mir wird spontan wieder schlecht. Ich wollte doch nur meinen morgendlichen Kaffee trinken und eine Kleinigkeit essen, da tauchte Lupin wieder aus dem Nichts auf und hat mich vollgesülzt; über seine Viertklässler, seine Forschungen und Ideen für UNSEREN (ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass er sich mit mir im selben Kontext erwähnt...) Duellierclub. Das wäre ja an sich alles halb so wild gewesen, aber dann hat er mich angefasst........  
  
Er legte mir die Hand auf die Schulter, während er mir erzählte, dass er gerne dabei gewesen wäre, als ich Quirrell auf die Matte gelegt habe. Ich zog mich instinktiv vor seiner Berührung zurück und da landete seine Hand auf meinem Oberschenkel. Und dort blieb sie auch für geschlagene 9 ½ Sekunden. In diesem Augenblick verstummt er und blickte mich nur an. Mir wurde heiß, dann kalt, dann wurde mir schwindlig, als er nach 5 ¾ Sekunden seine Hand etwas nach oben in Richtung DIESER Stelle bewegte wurde mir flau im Magen und als ich dann auch noch seinen Gesichtsausdruck sah wurde mir schlecht. Ich gab mir noch nicht einmal die Zeit, diesen näher zu deuten sondern schluckte den Kaffe runter den ich bis dahin noch im Mund hatte und suchte verzweifelt das Weite.  
  
Seit diesem Zeitpunk habe ich mich in jeder freien Minute in meinen Privaträumen eingeschlossen um sicher zu gehen, dass er mir nicht begegnet. Warum bin ich mir sicher, dass Draco die Sache wieder extrem lustig fand.....  
  
Morgen heißt es jedenfalls die Fassung zu bewahren, denn morgen ist die erste Stunde des Duellierclubs. Ich sollte noch mal die Teilnehmerliste checken. Wenn ich nämlich morgen außer Lupin auch noch Longbottom und die Creevey-Brüder ertragen darf, dann krieche ich sogar vor Poppy auf dem Boden, damit sie mich krankschreibt!!!  
  
Wenigstens war an diesem Tag nicht alles grauenhaft. Die mündlichen Abfragen waren, wie ich es vermutet habe, äußert erheiternd. Ich hatte den kleinen Creevey nah am Rand eines Nervenzusammenbruchs und das nach nur fünf Minuten... ich glaube das ist ein neuer Rekord. Potter war auch schlecht... und hier muss ich sagen, sogar schlechter als ich es erwartet habe. und das muss was heißen. Normalerweise ist Potter zwar nicht ganz helle, aber wenn ich schon mal eine Abfrage ankündige (das mache ich fast nie. Der Ausdruck in ihren Gesichtern wenn ich sage, dass ich sie abfrage ist unbezahlbar), dann kommt selbst Potter auf die Idee sich vorzubereiten.  
  
Außerdem habe ich heute eine Eule von Lucius aus Dublin bekommen. Er schrieb darin, dass er sich auf dem dort veranstalteten schwarzmagischen Basar etwas umsehen wollte und fragte ob ich etwas brauchen würde. Das kommt mir gerade recht mit ist Thestral-Haar ausgegangen und das ist selbst in der Nocturne Gasse schwer zu bekommen. Er schrieb weiter, dass er wahrscheinlich nach seiner Reise für ein oder zwei Tage in Hogsmeade sein wird und fragte ob ich Lust hätte mit ihm was in den Drei Besen zu trinken. Das sind alles an sich gute Nachrichten. Aber ich weiß immer noch nicht warum er unbedingt jetzt nach Irland musste, da Dumbledore ihn doch so scharf im Auge behält. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass er vorsichtig sein soll... aber typisch Lucius: Er lässt sich von niemandem etwas vorschreiben.  
  
Der Duellierclub rückt in greifbare Nähe. Ich glaube mir wird wieder schlecht!  
  
*****  
  
Hermine  
  
Liebes Tagebuch,  
  
Ich hoffe immer noch, dass all das was passiert ist nur ein böser Traum war! Ich glaube das war der schlechteste Tag dieses Schuljahres und das schlimmste daran ist, dass es noch nicht mal was mit der Schule zu tun hat. Ich hatte den größten Streit mit Thomas den ich mir nur vorstellen kann. Dabei hatte ich mir mit dem Brief so viel Mühe geben und ich hatte gedacht er hätte mich verstanden. Verdammt noch mal es war schließlich der erste Liebesbrief den ich je geschrieben habe.  
  
Jedenfalls war ich heute kurz im Gemeinschaftsraum der Ravenclaws um mit Thomas zu reden und er hat mich einfach abgewimmelt. Er zog mich kurz in ein Nebenzimmer des Gemeinschaftsraumes in dem wir ungestört miteinander reden konnten und erklärte mir, er müsste das ganze erstmal verarbeiten und bräuchte etwas Abstand. Ich meine, was will er von mir?? Hätte ich vor ihm auf die Knie fallen sollen und ihn um Verzeihung bitten sollen? Das wäre selbst für einen Hufflepuff eine zu große Demütigung gewesen.  
  
Jedenfalls haben wir dann angefangen zu brüllen und schreien. Mann, ich war froh, dass es schon so spät war das fast niemand mehr im Gemeinschaftsraum war. Es hat uns jedenfalls keiner gehört. Es war ein richtig hässlicher Schlagabtausch und erinnerte mich irgendwie an die Zwischenfälle mit Harry und Malfoy in Zaubertränke, nur das wir uns nicht an die Gurgel gegangen sind, obwohl ich mir sicher bin es hätte nicht mehr viel gefehlt. Nach ein paar Minuten hatten wir uns dann alles gesagt und der Beschluss stand nun mehr unwiderruflich fest. Wir beschlossen uns bis auf weiteres zu trennen und abzuwarten was passiert. Ich habe glaube, dass das mit uns nichts mehr wird. So ein kleiner Streit und schon eine vorübergehende Trennung. Ich bin ehrlich gesagt etwas enttäuscht. Ich habe unsere Beziehung für fester gehalten.  
  
Ich weiß auch nicht warum ich den ganzen Abend geheult habe, schließlich habe ich zugestimmt, aber mir war einfach elend zu mute. Ich habe mich in mein Zimmer verzogen um meine Ruhe zu haben, konnte es allerdings nicht verhindern im Gemeinschaftsraum auf Ron und Harry zu stoßen, die mich natürlich fragten was mit mir los sei. Ich habe gar nicht geantwortet, sondern bin ohne ein Wort zu sagen gegangen.  
  
Das sind, glaube ich die Zeiten in den jeder Schulsprecher froh über sein eigens Zimmer ist. Und die Schulsprecher Zimmer sind etwas ganz besonderes. In jedem Haus gibt es eine Tür die zu einem der Schulsprecherzimmer führen kann. Wenn die Wahlen stattgefunden haben werden die entsprechenden Türen durch einen Zauberspruch geöffnet und mit dem entsprechenden Farben des Hauses dekoriert. So ist der jeweilige Schulsprecher immer mit seinem Haus verbunden, geniest aber auch einen bestimmten Luxus. Die zwei Schulsprecherzimmer verbindet ein gemütlicher Gemeinschaftsraum mit Kamin. Alles superschön. Der Gemeinschaftsraum ist in den zwei Farben der Häuser eingerichtet aus denen die Schulsprecher kommen. Es gibt nie zwei aus einem Haus. Das habe ich alles in "Geschichte Hogwarts" gelesen.  
  
Leider ist mein Gemeinschaftsraum dieses Jahr in Rot, Gold, Grün und Silber dekoriert, denn niemand anderes, als Draco Malfoy persönlich ist Schulsprecher geworden. Ich hab auch echt n Pech. Aber jetzt, nach dem Streit mit Thomas bin ich froh das er den Posten hat und nicht mein Ex (Scheiße das klingt nicht gut. xseufzx)  
  
Ich glaube Malfoy hat mich gesehen während ich geheult habe..  
  
*****  
  
Draco  
  
Ich habe heute Schlammblut Granger beim heulen erwischt. Sie saß in unserem Gemeinschaftsraum am Kamin, die Beine angezogen und heulte. Ich frage warum ich nicht gelacht habe, denn es war so eine gute Gelegenheit sich ein bisschen über sie lustig zu machen. Ein Griffindor, einsam, verlassen, deprimiert, am heulen: das perfekte Opfer. Vielleicht lag es auch nur daran, dass sie, als ich den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat schnell das Weite suchte. Keine Möglichkeit für mich irgendeinen schnippischen Kommentar abzulassen. Schade! Obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass mich die ganze Sache ein wenig neugierig gemacht hat. Granger bringt so leicht eigentlich nichts aus der Bahn, geschweige denn zu heulen. umso interessanter. Es war sicherlich etwas Mieses und Fieses. Das einzige das mich nervt ist die Tatsache, dass ich für ihren Zusammenbruch nicht verantwortlich bin. Vielleicht das nächste Mal.  
  
Ich frage mich überhaupt warum wir einen Gemeinschaftsraum haben. Es ist ja nicht so, dass wir ständig zusammen abhängen würden, im Gegenteil. Dieser Raum wird von uns beiden gemieden und wenn wir uns mal länger als fünf Minuten zusammen darin aufhalten, dann geht sie meistens freiwillig. Wir hatten an unserem ersten Abend in diesem Raum einen riesigen Krach und wir standen kurz davor uns zu duellieren. Seitdem sprechen wir nicht mehr miteinander, ist auch gut so. Es war ja eigentlich von vornherein klar, dass ich das Pech haben würde mit diesem Schlammblut zusammenzuhängen. Das sind die kleinen Gemeinheiten im Leben mit denen man leben muss und die ich ertragen muss, als Ausgleich für meine überragende Schönheit. Na ja, wenigstens kann ich mich an ihrem Elend laben. xgrinsx  
  
Potter, immer wieder Potter. Harry Potter, wie kann man nur so heißen, so vulgär, so nichts sagend und dabei doch so außergewöhnlich sein. Der Junge der lebt. Mann, was würde ich darum geben einmal mit ihn zu. Warum ich?? Ich meine die letzten Jahre habe ich damit verbracht Seite um Seite um Seite in diesem und anderen Tagebüchern Potter fertig zu machen, ihn den Tod an den Hals zu wünschen, ihn verflucht und schlimmeres und was jetzt?!? Ich fange an für Potter zu schwärmen. Nein, noch schlimmer!! Ich fange an etwas für ihn zu empfinden.  
  
Aber wer hätte mich vorwarnen solle? Wer hätte mir sagen können, das aus dem kleinen, knochigen, unscheinbaren Gnom, mit den viel zu weiten Klamotten und den zerzausten Haaren ein großer, gutaussehender, athletischer, gottgleicher Quidditchspieler wird, dem die zerzausten Haare einen unschuldigen Touch geben und dessen intensive grüne Augen meine Willenskraft brechen, mein Herz zum rasen bringen und ein gewisses Teil, dass zwischen meinen Beinen sitzt, in Wallung bringen kann, so wie es noch keiner gekonnt hat. Das schlimmste an der Sache ist, dass es ihm Macht über mich gibt und das gefällt mir ganz und gar nicht. Dabei will ich Macht! Ich will die Macht über ihn, über sein Leben, seine Seele, seine Gefühle. seine Erektion. Ich will, ich will, ich will! Leider gehört das zu den Dingen die ich mir nicht kaufen kann. SCHEIßE!!  
  
Das war heute das amüsanteste Frühstück in der Geschichte Hogwarts. Mit Abstand. Ich hätte nie gedacht das Onkelchen so blass werden kann, oder so schnell rennen kann. Richtig witzig. Ich habe zwar nicht alles mitbekommen was da abgegangen ist, aber das was ich mitbekommen habe war schon zum schießen. Ich weiß nur, dass Lupin nach einem fünfzehnminütigen Monolog auf einmal still geworden ist und so komisch geguckt hat und dann ist Onkel Sev kreidebleich geworden, als wäre er gestorben. Dann, wenn man meinen Onkel Sev näher kennt, sah man, wie er langsam in Panik geriet. Ich hatte noch nicht mal Zeit mich darüber lustig zu machen, da war Onkelchen schon an der Tür zur großen Halle und stürmte hinaus. Das war der Hogwarts -Rekord im Kurzstreckenlauf. Ich sollte Onkelchen dazu gratulieren.  
  
Amüsant und recht aufschlussreich war auf jeden Fall Lupins Gesichtsausdruck nach der ganzen Sache. Als Onkel Sev aus der Halle rannte blickte Lupin ganz seltsam auf seine Handfläche und dann zur Tür, durch die Onkelchen verschwunden war. Er leckte sich über die Lippen und grinst blöd. Selbst Goyle hätte, wenn er sich mal auf etwas anderes konzentrieren könnte, als auf mich, Crabbe und Pansy, gesehen was da abgelaufen ist. Unser zahmer Werwolf steht auf mein Onkelchen. Und es scheint ihm richtig ernst zu sein. Er markiert wohl gerade sein Territorium. Ich wette Lupin braucht jedes Quäntchen seiner Selbstbeherrschung um Onkel Sev nicht vor den Augen der Schüler und des Lehrerkollegiums auf dem Lehrertisch zu vögeln. Das würde ich zu gern sehen.  
  
Doch erst richtig komisch wurde es, als Lupin zu mir herüber sah. Ich lächelte ihn wissend an, hob mein Glas und prostete ihm zu. Ich konnte es mir einfach nicht verkneifen. Er hat einen ganz panischen Gesichtsausdruck bekommen. Zu komisch. Aber er braucht sich keine Sorgen zu machen, dass ich Onkelchen seine wahren Gründe verrate (ich muss es ihm ja nicht auf die Nase binden. xginsx). Das wäre auch viel zu gefährlich es Onkel Sev zu sagen. Der Gute ist bei solchen Dingen immer ganz schön paranoid und kriegt normalerweise schon ne Krise, wenn ich ihm sage, dass er in seinen neuen Jeans gut aussieht. Ich will nicht wissen was passiert, wenn ich ihm erzähle, dass unser Werwolf geil auf ihn ist. Nein nein nein!!! Mir reichen meine Probleme schon, da brauche ich ganz bestimmt nicht auch noch einen Onkel mit Panikattacken.  
  
*****  
  
Remus  
  
Dieser kleine blonde Teufel. Ich weiß im Moment noch nicht ob ich die Sache amüsant finden soll, oder nicht. Von allen Schülern in Hogwarts, von denen zur Frühstückszeit verdammt viele in der großen Halle anwesend sind, muss ich ausgerechnet die Aufmerksamkeit dieses Schülers erregen. Draco Malfoy bedeutet normalerweise vorprogrammierten Ärger und ich habe das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass es dieses Mal keine Ausnahme geben wird.  
  
Eigentlich hatte ich gedacht, dass unsere Hermine als erste hinter meine wahren Absichten kommen würde, schließlich hat sie mich schon einmal durchschaut. Ich muss zugeben ich habe die Tage gezählt, bis sie mich ansprechen würde. Ich glaube deshalb war ich auch so geschockt, als Mr. Malfoy mich so wissend ansah und grinste. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich etwas eifersüchtig auf unseren Schulsprecher bin. Ich spüre deutlich, dass ihn etwas mit Severus verbindet, etwas Starkes. Ich würde sagen, dass Draco der Mensch ist, der Severus hier in dieser Schule am besten kennt. Und ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich das gut finde. Jedenfalls nicht in Moment, da mich ganz bestimmte Träume verfolgen, in denen MEIN Meister der Tränke sich nackt auf einem Bett neben dem schlanken und jungen Körper dieses ganz bestimmten Slytherins räkelt. Hätte mir jemand vor einem Jahr gesagt, dass ich einmal auf einen Schüler eifersüchtig sein würde, hätte ich einen Lachanfall bekommen und wenn mir dann auch noch jemand gesagt hätte, dass es Severus ist um den sich alles dreht, dann wäre ich wohl schon längst vor Lachen gestorben.  
  
Diese Eifersuchtsschose ist eigentlich schon fast zu bescheuert. Wenn sich mein Verdacht im Bezug auf den guten Mister Malfoy und einen anderen mir sehr bekannten Schüler bestätigt, dann waren jede Nacht, jede Stunde, jede Minute, ja jede Sekunde in der ich mich selbst mit diesem ganz bestimmten (oben erwähnten) Bild gequält habe, wirklich nichts anderes als Selbstverletzung gewesen.  
  
Ich weiß nicht, aber ich habe langsam das Gefühl, das Sev nicht gerade der Typ für zu nahen körperlichen Kontakt ist. Ich habe wirklich in meinem ganzen Leben noch nie jemanden so schnell rennen sehen. Hätte ich nicht einen kurzen Moment vorher das wohl schönste Gefühl meines Lebens verspürt hätte ich wahrscheinlich über diesen Anblick gelacht. aber so. Ich konnte es fühlen auf meiner Haut, auf meiner Hand. Eine unbeschreibliche Wärme, kombiniert mit einem Kribbeln, dass sich in meinem Körper ausbreitete. ich glaube das waren die schönsten 10 Sekunden die ich je mit Sev verbracht habe. Es ist schon mehr als peinlich, dass ich mich aufführe wie ein liebeskranker Schuljunge, aber ich kann es mir einfach nicht verkneifen. Er ist nun mal einfach perfekt!  
  
Ich will gar nicht wissen wie Sirius reagieren würde, wenn er das jemals heraus bekommt. Ich sollte vorher mit Albus reden und ihn bitten mein Testament zu beglaubigen. Sirius war immer ein guter Freund. Er akzeptierte das ich ein Werwolf war und half mir mit allen nur denkbaren Problemen, aber ich glaube DAS wäre selbst für seine, in Askaban gestählten, Nerven etwas zu viel. "Hi Sirius, wie geht's? War der Auftrag gefährlich? Ach genau, was ich dir eigentlich schon die ganze Zeit erzählen wollte: Ich habe mich unsterblich in Severus Snape verliebt! JA, den Snape. Nein, ich hab sie noch alle beieinander!" Das würde das ultimative Desaster geben. Entweder es würde mit meinem Tod enden (durch Strangulierung), oder zu Severus Tod (durch jeden Fluch der Sirius einfallen würde), oder mit unser beider Tod. Alles in allem keine guten Auswahlmöglichkeiten.  
  
Aber ich sollte meine Aufmerksamkeit auf wichtigere Sachen richten. Die erste Stunde des Duellierclubs rückt immer näher. Ich glaube Severus wird mir bis dahin aus dem Weg gehen. Ich weiß jetzt schon, dass ich seine Anwesenheit schmerzlich vermissen werde und ich wieder von den speziellen Träumen heimgesucht werde. Aber wenn ich für einige Zeit keinen drastischen Rückzieher mache, dann werde ich Sev nur komplett vergraulen, weit weg von dem Ort an dem er, meiner Meinung nach den Rest seines Lebens verbringen sollte: Neben Mir!!!!  
  
*****  
  
Seamus  
  
"Sein Herz an jemanden zu hängen, dem man nichts bedeutet ist reine Selbstverletzung"  
  
Ich weiß zwar nicht wer diesen neunmalklugen Satz verbrochen hat, aber er oder sie, hat bestimmt dasselbe mitgemacht wie ich. Warum kann man nur so blöd sein, so etwas zu tun?? Wenn ich diese Frage beantworten würde, wäre ich bestimmt einen Schritt näher dran, wenigstens wieder ein bisschen glücklich zu sein.  
  
Trotzdem, liebe ich ihn. Dean!  
  
*****  
  
Lucius  
  
Ich hatte ganz vergessen wie schön Irland und vor allem Dublin ist. Das letzte Mal bin ich zu einem Familienausflug hier gewesen. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, dann war das zu Draco's neuntem Geburtstag. Ich bin heute Mittag am Hauptbahnhof angekommen und hab mir dann gleich eine Suite in einem Nobelhotel genommen, das mir von einem Geschäftspartner wärmstens empfohlen worden ist. Soweit ich in Erfahrung bringen konnte, residieren hier auch viel Hexen und Zauberer der gehobenen Schicht. Das Zimmer ist sehr gut eingerichtet und der Luxus läst alles andere als zu wünschen übrig. Ich glaube ich werde mich hier richtig gut entspannen können. Hier steht auch eine ganz Menge von modernem Muggelkram rum. An einer der Wände im Wohnzimmer hängt ein großer, flacher, schwarzer Kasten mit einer dunklen Fensterscheibe. Ich frage mich für was das gut sein soll. die haben nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank diese Muggel.  
  
Ich habe eine Eule an Severus geschrieben und ihn gefragt ob er etwas von dem schwarzmagischen Basar haben will. Ich bin mir eigentlich fast sicher, dass er etwas braucht. Dumbledore hält Sev recht bei der Stange, was wirklich schade ist, wenn nicht schon pure Verschwendung. Sev ist so begabt in den dunklen Künsten und noch begabter in dunklen Tränken. Wirklich Schade, dass die alten Künste in Hogwarts nicht mehr auf dem Lehrplan stehen. Ich hoffe er wird ein bisschen Zeit haben, wenn ich nach meinem Irlandaufenthalt einen kleinen Stopp in Hogsmeade mache, damit wir uns treffen können. Es ist auch schon einige Zeit her seit ich mit Sev mal einen trinken war. Vielleicht komme ich ja sogar rechtzeitig um ein Quidditchspiel der Slytherins zu sehen.  
  
Ich habe mich heute sogar schon ein bisschen in der Stadt umgesehen und habe im "Leprechaun" einen Kürbissaft getrunken. Auf dem weg in die Bar ist mir etwas sehr seltsames passiert. Ich hatte die ganze Zeit das Gefühl mich würde jemand beobachten. Es war so ein stechender Blick im Rücken, unmöglich es nicht zu bemerken. Ich habe mir schon überlegt welchen Fluch ich diesem Idioten auf den Hals hetze, der auf die stupide Idee gekommen ist mich zu beobachten. Dann kam die schockierende Erkenntnis. Es war ein Hund. Groß, schwarz und zottig, mit dunklen schwarzen Augen. Ich wusste einen Moment lang nicht was ich von der Sache halten sollte. Normalerweise hassen mich Tiere. na ja, nicht unbedingt hassen, aber sie meiden mich. Ich hatte nie einen besonders guten Draht zu diesen Biestern.  
  
Ich glaube deshalb habe ich diesem Tier auch keinen Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt. Ich war. nun ja, berührt, dass dieses Tier mir folgte. Einen Moment lang knurrte der Hund bedrohlich. Ich kniete mich hin und streckte die Hand nach ihm aus und dann hat er sich streicheln lassen. Ich war wirklich berührt. Richtig komisch war nur, dass das Tier mir auch zurück zum Hotel gefolgt ist. Vielleicht mag es mich ja?! Wäre doch süß. Vielleicht sehe ich den Hund ja morgen wieder.  
  
Beim Barte Slytherins, ich freue mich das mir ein Straßenköter hinterherläuft. Langsam glaube ich, ich verliere den Verstand, oder ein Griffindor hat mich mit seiner Freundlichkeit angesteckt.  
  
*****  
  
Ron  
  
Ich weiß nicht was heute mit Hermine los war. So habe ich sie seit unserem Streit in der dritten Klasse nicht mehr gesehen. Sie stürmte einfach an Harry und mir vorbei und verschwand in ihrem Zimmer. Ich weiß, dass sie gerade bei Thomas war. Wenn dieses Schwein ihr irgendetwas getan hat, dann reiße ich ihm persönlich den Kopf ab. Aber nicht bevor ich ihn ausgiebig gequält habe. Mir würde spontan einiges einfallen das ich gerne mit ihm machen würde. Dieses miese Arschloch hat eine Frau wie Hermine gar nicht verdient...  
  
Manchmal frage ich mich, was ich falsch mache. Vielleicht hätte ich einfach zu ihr gehen sollen, bevor dieser Lackaffe überhaupt die Chance hatte sich an sie ranzumachen. Aber ich hatte irgendwie Angst. Eine Abfuhr vor ihr hätte ich nur schwer verkraftet. Es ist einfacher sich aus der Entfernung aufzuregen und sie so gern zu haben... Manchmal glaube ich es ist besser so wie es ist. So habe ich wenigstens keine Angst in unserer Beziehung zu versagen. Das alles ist schon so unlogisch, dass es wieder super logisch erscheint.  
  
Vielleicht habe ich mir die Sache mit Harry auch nur eingebildet. Er scheint sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt zu haben. Die letzte Doppelstunde Zaubertränke verlief, bis auf Snape und die beschissene mündliche Abfrage, eigentlich ganz ruhig. Alles war ganz normal, nur das Harry schon mal besser war. Sogar Snape schien von Harrys Leistungen (oder eher nicht vorhandenen Leistung) erstaunt. Ich glaube nur Neville war schlechter als Harry. Malfoy war auch wieder so wie immer: arrogant, schleimig, nervig... zum kotzen. Jedes Mal, wenn er mit Snape redet und ihm sprichwörtlich in den Arsch kriecht wird mir schlecht.  
  
Ich frage mich sowieso was die letzte Zeit in Snape gefahren ist. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen er hat sich an einem seiner Zaubertränke vergiftet. Würde ihm recht geschehen. Er war weder beim Mittagessen noch beim Abendessen und beim Frühstück ist er einfach raus gerannt. Vielleicht hat Prof. Lupin ihm irgendeinen Fluch an den Hals gehetzt?!  
  
Die Nacht mir Pavarti war sehr... entspannend. Das war mit Abstand der beste Sex den wir je hatten. Sie hatte tatsächlich rote Unterwäsche an, mit Spitze und dem Griffindor-Symbol darauf. Einfach nur sexy. Ich habe mir vorgestellt wie Hermine in diesem Aufzug ausgesehen hätte und, wenn sie nur halb so gut aussehen würde wie ich es mir vorgestellt habe, dann... na ja, kein Kommentar. Wenn dieser schöne rote Stoff ihre Brüste umschließen würde, und das Rot sich so wundervoll von ihrer weichen Haut abzeichnen würde, dann, spätestens dann könnte ich für nichts mehr garantieren.  
  
Ich habe heute viel Post von zu Hause bekommen. Mum hat mir ein paar Kekse geschickt (habe sie mit Harry und Hermine geteilt) und einen Brief geschrieben. Sie schrieb mir, dass wir wahrscheinlich genug Geld haben werden um in den Sommerferien Charlie in Rumänien zu besuchen. Ich hoffe das klappt. Ich würde mir unglaublich gerne die Drachenkolonie ansehen um die sich mein Bruder kümmert. Letztens schrieb er mir, dass Norbert Papa geworden ist. Sie haben das kleine 'Flame' getauft. Als ich es Hagrid erzählt habe, hat er fast geheult. Ich habe ihm versprochen es zu fotografieren, falls wir hinfahren sollten. Ich hoffe es aber wirklich. Das wäre nämlich der letzte Urlaub vor dem drohenden Arbeitsleben.  
  
Oh Merlin, ich hoffe die nehmen mich im Zaubereiministerium in der Abteilung für Magische Spiele und Sportarten. Wenn ich hart arbeite, dann schaffe ich es vielleicht und kann dann auch irgendwann mal eine Quidditch -Weltmeisterschaft ausrichten. Das wäre ein Traum, aber die Zeiten sind dunkel. Vielleicht sollte ich doch eher Auror werden. Na ja, ich hab ja noch Zeit mich zu entscheiden. Hermine wird mit ihren Noten wahrscheinlich in jeder Abteilung mit Handkuss genommen. Bisher hat sie aber noch nicht genau gesagt, wo sie hin will. Und eins ist ja wohl klar: Harry wird Quidditch spielen. Ich meine, wenn er es nicht tun würde, dann wäre es direkt eine Verschwendung von Talent.  
  
Ich habe von Fred und George eine Kiste mit neuen Zauberscherzartikeln aus ihrem Laden bekommen, mit einer Anweisung sie an den Slytherins auszuprobieren. Das mach ich doch gerne. Ich glaube ich werde den Schwellkaugummi an Crabbe ausprobieren, vielleicht haben wir ja Glück und sein Gehirn schwillt an...  
  
*****  
  
Sirius  
  
Ich habe endlich einen Platz zum schlafen gefunden. Ich musste vorübergehend in ein Muggel-Motel einziehen. Das ist total zu kotzen, da wäre mir eine Höhle, in der ich mich als Hund verkriechen kann lieben gewesen. Aber einen Vorteil hat die Bruchbude: Sie ist keinen Steinwurf weit weg von dem Luxushotel in dem Malfoy abgestiegen ist.  
  
Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben, dass er mich bemerkt hat, dabei war ich so vorsichtig. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen der Mann hat Augen im Hinterkopf oder den sechsten Sinn. Er hat mir an einer Ecke aufgelauert... Er hat ein bisschen blöd geguckt, als er bemerkte, dass ihm ein Hund folgte. Ich habe einen Moment lang gedacht er würde mir einen Fluch an den Hals hetzten... Obwohl mir das im Endeffekt lieber gewesen wäre.  
  
Er kniete sich hin und streckte die Hand nach mir aus. Ich habe ihn einen Moment lang angeknurrt, doch da fiel mir etwas ein. Er hatte mich entdeckt, wenn ich ihm weiter als Hund folgen wollte, dann durfte ich es mir nicht mit Ihm verscherzen, sonst würde er mich beim nächsten Mal, wenn er mich entdeckt, bestimmt verhexen. Also hab ich mich streicheln lassen. Wenn ich auch nur daran denke wird mir ganz anders... Malfoy hat mich berührt. Jetzt bin ich bestimmt für mein Lebensende kontaminiert! Das muss ich erst mal verdauen. Und wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, hat er sogar einen Moment lang gelächelt. Das ist unheimlich...  
  
Warum muss ausgerechnet ich Malfoy hinterher spionieren. Warum kann Snape ihn nicht aushorchen, der kennt ihn besser?! Ich frage mich was der Mann hier überhaupt will?? Na ja, das sind Fragen die sich hoffentlich bald klären werden. Ich hoffe nur, dass er nicht zu lange hier bleibt. Ich will zurück!!  
  
*****  
  
tbc.  
  
A/N: ANMERKUNG: Der vierte Teil könnte etwas auf sich warten lassen. Ich schreibe nämlich im Moment an "Fehler der Vergangenheit 2". Aber dann kommt endlich der langerwartete Duellierclub und noch ein paar andere nette Sachen.  
  
Immer dran denken: Reviews/Kommentare jeder Art sind lebenswichtig. Ich muss ja wissen ob's euch gefallen hat.^_^  
  
Ein riesengroßes THANK YOU an meinen Betareader dragon-fly xknuddelx!! Sie hat das Ganze hier gegen korrigiert. und dabei, man kann's kaum glauben, einen Höllenspaß gehabt. (Sie leibt es mich zu korrigieren. in jeder Form.^^) 


	4. Kapitel vier

Lovers Diary  
  
Vier  
  
*****  
  
by Toyo Malloy  
  
****  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Die netten Leute aus dieser Story gehören unserer geschätzten JKR^^. Das Storyboard ist meins..  
  
Liebe Grüße an alle die gereviewt haben, ich habe mich ja so gefreut!!!!!^^  
  
@Lorelei Lee: hoffe der Teil mit Sev & Remy sagt dir zu! Obwohl ich es im Gefühl habe, dass dir dieses Mal die Teile mit Draco & Hermine besser gefallen. sag bescheid. xganzvielknuddelx  
  
@Mrs. Bloom: Ich weiß bin spät. xknuddelx hoffe es gefällt dir!!!  
  
@FantasyGirl: hab den "xmitdemzaunwinkx" kapiert!!! xsmilex Pavarti ist hier wieder mit von der Partie!!!  
  
Grüße und knuddel auch an: Mael, Ivine, zissy, Mrs.X & kleine Alraune  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Harry  
  
Heute war ein erschreckend ereignisreicher Tag. Es ist derartig viel passiert, dass ich gar nicht weiß, wo ich mit Schreiben anfangen soll. Binns hat uns immer eingetrichtert, dass man bei einem korrekt geschriebenen Geschichtsaufsatz immer chronologisch vorgeht. Ich glaube die Idee ist für den Eintrag des heutigen Tages gar nicht schlecht. So werde ich wenigstens nichts vergessen. Ob dieser Tag nun witzig oder ein komplettes Desaster war, werde ich später entscheiden. Okay, let's start!  
  
Gestern Abend saß ich vor meinem Fenster und habe in die Nacht hinausgesehen. Es war ungefähr 3 Uhr morgens. Ich war mal wieder von einem meiner speziellen Malfoy- Träume wach geworden und konnte einfach nicht mehr einschlafen. Ständig sah ich ihn vor mir. Schlank, kess, wunderschön, mit diesem, für ihn typischen Lächeln auf den Lippen und diesen intensiven sturmgrauen Augen, die Hände an seinen Armen auf- und abgleitend. Es reicht wohl zu sagen, dass ich mit diesem Bild im Kopf nicht schlafen konnte und so auf meinem Platz am Fenster auswich.  
  
Ich war so versunken in den Anblick der nächtlichen Ländereien, dass ich das Geräusch, das von Seamus Bett her kam fast nicht gehört hätte. Der Vorhang wurde zurückgezogen und Seamus stand auf. Einen Moment blickte er suchend im Schlafsaal um und ging dann in Richtung Bad. Ich konnte Tränen in seinen Augen sehen, die durch das helle Mondlicht glitzerten. In den wenigen Minuten in denen er im Bad war entschied ich, dass es nun an der Zeit war mich einzumischen und ihm zu helfen. Ob er wollte oder nicht! Er hatte mich an meinem Platz am Fenster nicht gesehen und so stand ich auf, ging hinüber und setzte mich auf sein Bett. Als ich darauf wartete, dass er zurückkam, bemerkte ich, dass sein Kissen von Tränen durchnässt war.  
  
Sein Gesicht zeigte große Verwirrung, als er vor mir stand und mich mit seinen großen haselnussbraunen Augen ansah. Er hatte immer noch Spuren von Tränen auf seinen Wangen. Als er sah, dass ich es bemerkt hatte wischte er sich schnell mit den Ärmeln seines Pyjamas über die Wangen. Plötzlich erschien wieder sein typisches Lächeln in seinem Gesicht. Ich konnte nur den Kopf schütteln.  
  
Er setzte sich zu mir aufs Bett und begann mich heiter auszufragen. Warum ich denn schon wach wäre und so. Er ließ sich nicht durch die Tatsache stören, dass ich ihm nicht antwortete, sondern schwatzte munter weiter. Irgendwann wurde es mir zu bunt. Ich drehte mich zu ihm und umarmte ihn, drückte ihn fest an mich. Dann sagte ich ihm, dass es in Ordnung sei zu weinen. Er war einen Augenblick still, dann fing er wieder an zu weinen. Er krallte sich so fest in meinen Pyjama, dass es schon fast weh tat. Wir fielen zurück auf sein Bett.  
  
Ich tröstete ihn lange, wiegte ihn wie ein kleines Kind. Irgendwann kurz vor Sonnenaufgang beruhigte er sich dann endlich, aber er hielt sich immer noch mit aller Kraft an mir fest. Als er mir in die Augen sah konnte ich zum ersten Mal sehen, welche Trauer sich hinter seiner Maske aus Fröhlichkeit und Scherzen versteckte. Er zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und fragte mich ob es mir was ausmachen würde die Nacht bei ihm zu verbringen. Ich sagte nichts. Ich zog nur die Vorhänge vom Bett zu und legte mich mit ihm unter die Decke.  
  
Hätte ich gewusst, dass diese ganze Sache in einem solchen Chaos enden würde, dann hätte ich nicht bei Seamus übernachtet. Wir haben nämlich extrem verpennt. Immer, wenn ich verschlafe weckt mich Ron und er war wohl ganz schön irritiert, als er mich nicht im meinem Bett vorfand. Er malte sich wahrscheinlich mal wieder die schlimmsten Sachen aus, von Selbstmord bis Entführung durch Todesser. Jedenfalls fand er mich mit Seamus in den Armen im Bett und was danach passiert ist kann man sich ja wohl vorstellen. Ron guckte irritiert, Dean zog ein Gesicht, das ich nicht ganz zuordnen konnte und verschwand schnell aus dem Zimmer und Neville sah mich an wie ein Auto, nur nicht so schnell.  
  
Das schlimmste war wohl, dass Neville es gesehen hat, denn schon beim Frühstück war es Gesprächsthema Nummer Eins an den Haustischen Hogwarts. Es fasziniert mich jedes Mal was für ein ausgeklügeltes Informations- und Gossip- Netzwerk Hogwarts besitzt. Erfährt ein geschwätziger Gryffindor von einem Gerücht, dann wissen es noch vor dem Frühstück die Huffelpuffs. Die Ravenclaws erfahren es spätestens beim Frühstück und die Slytherins scheinen irgendwie immer von allem zu wissen. Dank diesem perfekt funktionierenden System waren Seamus und ich am Ende des Frühstücks das neue Paar Hogwarts... Wäre es nicht gelogen gewesen, dann hätte ich sogar gelacht, aber so war mir alles andere als zum Lachen zumute.  
  
Ich frage mich jetzt nur warum Seamus nichts gesagt hat... Im Endeffekt blieb mir nichts anderes übrig, als so zu tun, als würde ich im Erdboden versinken. Ich kann froh sein, dass mir Ron nach langem zureden doch abkaufte, dass ich nichts mit Seamus habe. aber der Rest.  
  
So, das nächste was an diesem ereignisreichen Tag anstand war der Duellierclub. Ich muss zugeben ich habe mich die ganzen Wochen darauf gefreut. Remus ist immer ein Garant für eine gute Stunde. Also fand ich mich mit vielen anderen am Nachmittag in der großen Halle ein. Es kam einiges an Leuten zusammen und da Snape ebenfalls als Lehrer anwesend war, war die Zahl der Slytherins nicht gerade klein. Sie standen in kleinen Gruppen zusammen und tuschelten. Ich fragte mich die ganze Zeit über was diese Ärsche mal wieder lästern würden, bis ich meinen Namen in Kombination mit "einer neuen Affäre hörte". Ich wusste sie redeten über mich und Seamus. Ich hoffte die Gerüchte würden nicht bis zu Malfoy dringen, obwohl das unmöglich war. Und eine Sekunde lang fragte ich mich, warum es mir etwas ausmachte, dass Malfoy glaubte, ich hätte was mit Seamus. es war ja schließlich nicht so, dass ich gefühlsmäßig an ihm interessiert war. Nein, ich wollte ihn nur im Bett.  
  
Trotzdem versuchte ich verzweifelt Blickkontakt mit Malfoy herzustellen, um zu sehen was in ihm vorging. Doch ich sah ihn nur von hinten. Ich bekam ein ungutes Gefühl, dass ich mir bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht erklären konnte.  
  
Als erstes kam eine kleine Ansprache von Remus, der uns allerhand über Flüche und deren Verteidigung erzählte, während er komischer Weise, ständig in Kreisen um Snape zog, der seinerseits irgendwie nicht gerade glücklich wirkte und sich verzweifelt an seinem Zauberstab festzuhalten schien. Es sah irgendwie aus, wie ein Wolf, der seine Beute umkreiste. Es gab zwei kleine Showkämpfe die sehr interessant waren. Remus gewann den ersten und Snape leider den Zweiten. Dann ging es ans üben, während Snape uns sprichwörtlich über die Schulter sah, mit Remus im Schlepptau. Langsam fange ich an Mitleid mit Snape zu haben. Irgendwie ist Remus' privater Rachefeldzug gegen Snape im vollem Gange.  
  
Zum Schluss wurden einige von uns aufgerufen, ich muss sagen, dass ich nicht überrascht war unter ihnen zu sein. Und ich war auch nicht überrascht, dass ich mit Malfoy kämpfen sollte. Was mich aber überraschte war der Blick mit dem Malfoy mir gegenüberstand. Mein ungutes Gefühl bewahrheitete sich. Ich bin sehr viele Blicke von Malfoy gewöhnt, aber dieser Blick ließ mir das Blut in den Armen gefrieren. Er blickte mich so kalt an, dass es mir eiskalt den Rücken herunterlief. Und das muss schon was heißen, schließlich sieht er mich immer hasserfüllt an, aber das hier war einfach anders. Als wir zum Angriff bereitstanden wollte ich am liebsten heulend zusammenbrechen. Dieser Blick war einfach zu viel. Er ging direkt in mein Herz und ich fühlte mich schuldig obwohl ich wusste, dass ich nichts getan hatte. Ich versuchte meine Gedanken zur Seite zu schieben und mich auf den Kampf zu konzentrieren.  
  
Na ja, der Kampf ging wie folgt aus: Malfoy hat mich sprichwörtlich platt gemacht. Er schmetterte meinen ersten Fluch ab und schaffte es in den folgenden 5 Minuten des Kampfes mir so viele Flüche an den Hals zu schmeißen, dass ich nach den ersten sechs den Faden verloren habe. Ich bemerkte nur, dass er nach einiger Zeit anfing die Flüche nicht mehr in Latein, sondern in irgendeiner anderen Sprache auszurufen. Ich wurde jedenfalls vernichtend geschlagen. Das Schlimmste an dieser Niederlage war, dass Malfoy sich nach dem Kampf einfach so davon machte, ohne sich über mich lustig zu machen oder sich an meiner Niederlage zu ergötzen. Nein, er ging einfach, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Das einzige das er tat, war mir noch einen dieser kalten Blicke zuzuwerfen.  
  
Ron hat versucht mich aufzumuntern. Hat aber nicht so recht funktioniert. Er war eher die ganze Zeit damit beschäftigt sich über Thomas aufzuregen. Ich glaube er hatte das große Bedürfnis ihm den Kopf abzureißen und ihn als Quaffel im nächsten Quidditchspiel zu benutzen. Obwohl die Beschreibung wie er danach Thomas Leiche loswerden würde, ganz witzig war. Manchmal glaube ich der sprechende Hut hat auch überlegt Ron nach Slytherin zu stecken.  
  
Mit Hermine stimmt wirklich etwas nicht. Sie hat wieder kaum einen Satz mit uns gewechselt und sah die ganze Zeit unheimlich niedergeschlagen aus. Komisch war auch, dass sie kein Wort mit Thomas gesprochen hat. Sie hat einfach mit Ginny geübt oder stand einfach nur da und hat Remus oder Snape zugehört, obwohl ich glaube, dass sie keinem von beiden zugehört hat. Falls Thomas wirklich auf die bescheuerte Idee gekommen ist Hermine etwas anzutun, schließe ich mich Ron an. Dann haben wirklich bald einen neuen Quaffel. Ich werde auf jeden Fall versuchen morgen mit Hermine zu reden.  
  
Das nächste große Ereignis steht ins Haus. Bald wird es einen Ball geben. Es scheint so, als hätte Dumbledore ihn organisiert. Ich weiß nicht ob ich mich freuen soll oder eher nicht. Ein Ball bedeutet immer ne Menge Spaß, leider aber auch eine nervige weibliche Begleitung. Ich würde ja gerne Hermine einladen, aber Ron würde mich dafür bestimmt meucheln. Also, sollte ich mir schnell jemanden brauchbaren suchen.  
  
Wenn ich mir jetzt so das Gesamtbild ansehe, dann glaube ich der Tag war ein Desaster!  
  
*****  
  
Severus  
  
Was soll ich bloß noch machen. Ich glaube, dass selbst wenn ich mich in der Kammer des Schreckens verstecken würde, mich dieser Werwolf finden würde. Bei Salazar, sein guter Geruchssinn wird noch mein Untergang sein. Bei der Vorstellung, dass er mich riechen kann wird mir wieder schlecht. Ich will doch nur ein bisschen Ruhe. Mir ist es ja schon egal, wenn er unbedingt mit mir reden will, nur warum, bei allen Schlagen Slytherins, kann er nicht Abstand zu mir einhalten? Ist das denn wirklich zu viel verlangt!?  
  
Beim Frühstück ging es ja noch. Lupin hat sich darauf beschränkt mit mir die Punkte für den Duellierclub durchzugehen. Er hat mich nicht angefasst, nicht versucht mich zum Lachen zu bringen und vor allem er hat mich nicht so angesehen, als würde er mich in den nächsten Minuten auffressen.  
  
Es ging unter anderem das Gerücht um, dass Potter mit Finigan zusammen ist. Dieser kleine showgierige Bastrad. Das war natürlich mal wieder typisch Potter seinen neusten Fang gleich der Schule zu präsentieren. Genau wie sein Vater. Der hat auch Lily Evans der Schule präsentiert wie einen neuen Besen. Tja, wie der Vater so der Sohn. Eins ist klar, wenn er anfängt mit Finigan in meinem Unterricht Händchen zu halten, dann werde ich Gryffindor SEHR viele Punkte abziehen und die beiden Turteltäubchen werden einen Monat lang ihre Nächte mit dem Putzen meiner Glassflaschen und Kessel verbringen. Fast wünsche ich mir schon sie würden es tun.  
  
Der erste Schreck des Tages war überwunden, als ich feststellen konnte, dass die Creeveys sich nicht zum Duellierclub blicken ließen. Longbottom reicht mir schon. Außerdem wäre das Letzte das ich heute gebraucht hätte, ein hyperaktiver Creevey 1 der ständig um Potter herumschwirrt und ihn anfleht, sich doch mit seinem neuen Liebhaber fotografieren zu lassen.  
  
Dann musste ich wieder versuchen den Werwolf auf Abstand zu halten. Er umkreiste mich wie ein Wolf seine Beute. Das war mir unheimlich! Seine stechenden bernsteinfarbenen Augen sahen mich an. Ich konnte jeden seiner verfluchten Blicke spüren, besonders die auf meinem Hintern. Dieses ganze Angaffen hat mich so konfus gemacht, dass ich den ersten Kampf verloren habe. Sein hämisches Lächeln hätte ich danach gerne mit einem Cruciatus Fluch beantwortet. Wenigsten habe ich den zweiten Kampf gewonnen.  
  
Ich werde heute Nacht bestimmt Alpträume bekommen. Lupin saß mir die ganze Zeit auf der Pelle und ich konnte ihn nicht abschütteln. Dann fing es an: Er berührte mich! Ich konnte auch nicht vor all diesen impertinenten Bälgern vor Lupin weglaufen. Ich musste die Fassung bewahren, aber es war so verdammt schwer. Er berührte mich ständig absichtlich mit der Schulter, oder seine Hand stieß an die meine, oder er beugte sich über meine Schulter und seine Brust berührte meinen Rücken. Warum tut er das? Womit habe ich solch eine Rache verdient? Ein paar Flüche oder sogar den Tod, das hätte ich verstanden, aber dieses ständige Berühren und freundlich sein treibt mich in den Wahnsinn. Wenn das noch ein oder zwei Wochen so läuft, kann Dumbledore sich einen neuen Lehrer für Zaubertränke suchen, weil ich dann nämlich als nervliches Wrack in St. Mungo sitzen werde.  
  
Doch das schlimmste war, als seine Hand meinen Hintern berührte. Ich bin mir so sicher, dass er es absichtlich gemacht hat. Ich war gerade dabei Draco und Mr. Zambini bei ihrem Kampf ein paar Tips zu geben, da spürte ich seine Hand. Ich habe mich hinter Draco versteckt und wäre am liebsten auf der Stelle in Ohnmacht gefallen, als ich diesen Blick in seinen Augen sah, aber das war nicht der richtige Ort dafür. Ich glaube ich bin verflucht. Jemand hat mir einen furchtbaren Fluch an den Hals gehetzt und jetzt werde ich bis ans Ende meiner Tage vor diesem notgeilen Werwolf davonlaufen müssen..  
  
Warte mal. notgeil ist nicht das richtige Wort. Schließlich will Lupin ja nichts von mir. Er will mich nur zu Tode quälen oder ins Irrenhaus bringen. Das hat absolut nichts mit Sex zu tun. NEIN; NEIN; NEIN...  
  
Jedenfalls gab es an diesem Tag doch noch etwas zu lachen. Draco hat diesen Potter richtig fertig gemacht. Das ist mein Patensohn! Potter hatte nicht die geringste Chance. Draco hat ihm in der kurzen Zeit so viele Flüche an den Kopf geschmissen, das er mit Gegenflüchen gar nicht mehr hinterher kam. Es war zum brüllen komisch. Draco hat sogar nach einiger Zeit angefangen, Potter sein Repertoire an legalen altmagischen Flüchen an den Hals zu hetzten. Es war doch eine blendende Idee von mir ihm in den Ferien Unterricht in altgriechisch zu geben. Die Hexen und Zauberer dieser Zeit hatten eine sehr nette Auswahl an Flüchen von denen heute kaum mehr einer weiß und die somit auch nicht verboten sind.  
  
Irgendwann rief Lupin "Finite Incantatem" und der Kampf war vorbei. Obwohl der absolute Triumph war, als Lupin ihm auch noch Punkte geben musste. Es wäre gerade zu ungerecht gewesen Draco nach einem solchen Sieg keine Punkte zu geben und das hätte sein bescheuerter Gryffindor- Stolz ihm nicht erlaubt. So bekam Slytherin 25 Punkte gutgeschrieben. Ich konnte es mir natürlich nicht verkneifen, meinem Draco noch mal 10 Punkte für den alten griechischen Knebelfluch gutzuschreiben.  
  
Lupin's blöder Gesichtsausdruck, nachdem Draco Potter platt gemacht hat war ebenfalls sehr amüsant. Ich habe gedacht ihm fallen die Augen aus dem Kopf, als Draco mit den altgriechischen Flüchen anfing. Ich wette er kannte die meisten selbst nicht.  
  
Obwohl, etwas hat mich an der ganzen Sache doch sehr gestört! Draco's Gesichtsausdruck. So finster hat er in seinem Leben noch niemanden angesehen. Lucius hat einen ähnlichen Blick, den er allen zuwirft die ihm widersprechen (bei mir hat er ihn sich abgewöhnt. Schließlich bin ich der Meister der Bösen Blicke. Und seiner kann meinem nun mal nicht standhalten). Trotzdem mache ich mir etwas Sorgen um Draco. Wenn er jemanden so ansieht, muss irgend etwas sehr schlimmes passiert sein. Ich wollte nach der Stunde noch mit ihm reden, aber es schien so, als hätte er sich in sein Zimmer eingeschlossen. Ich wollte mich ihm nicht aufzwingen, wenn er es mir erzählen möchte, dann soll er zu mir kommen.  
  
Wenigstens schaffte ich es noch mich abzusetzen, bevor mir Lupin wieder auf die Pelle rücken konnte.  
  
Ich traf den Schulleiter auf dem Weg in die Kerker und ich konnte nicht anders, als mich über Lupin's Verhalten zu beschweren. Ich erzählte ihm von der Art wie er mich ansah, wie er ständig mit mir reden wollte und wie er mich die ganze Zeit absichtlich unabsichtlich berührte. Ich verlangte von Dumbledore ein Machtwort zu sprechen. Da fing er an zu lachen. Ich habe Dumbledore zwar schon so oft Lächeln sehen (eigentlich lächelt er fast immer), aber nur wenige Male richtig lachen. Er sagte mir mit Tränen in den Augen, dies sei ein Problem in das er sich nicht einmischen könne. Es würde nur mich und Lupin was angehen. Dann verschwand er, immer noch lachend und ließ mich einfach so in der Gegend stehen. Ich hasse es, wenn er so etwas tut!  
  
Und ich bin mir nicht sicher ob ich die Aussage unseres Schulleiters guten finden soll oder nicht!!!!  
  
*****  
  
Seamus  
  
Wenn alles doch nur so einfach wäre. Heute glaubt die ganze Schule, ich hätte eine Beziehung mit Harry. Er hat mich gesehen, als ich geweint habe und hat mich getröstet. Das war lieb von ihm. Dean hat mich die ganze Zeit komisch angesehen. Vielleicht ist er ja eifersüchtig, vielleicht fragt er sich aber auch nur wie ich Harry ins Bett gekriegt habe. Egal, Hauptsache ich habe seine Aufmerksamkeit. Seit langem ist das Lächeln auf meinem Gesicht wieder echt!!! Ich frage mich nur wie lange ich dieses Spielchen aufrecht halten kann.  
  
*****  
  
Lucius  
  
Langsam werde ich wieder ich selbst. Hätte ich gewusst, dass ein Kurzurlaub von Narcissa mich derartig entspannt, dann hätte ich ihn mir schon früher gegönnt. Ich habe heute das erste Mal seit Monaten richtig gut geschlafen und fühle mich wie neugeboren. Der Zimmerservice lässt nicht zu wünschen übrig. vielleicht sollte ich dieses Hotel einfach kaufen. Es gefällt mir.  
  
Morgen wird der Bazar eröffnet und ich glaube ich werde mich gut amüsieren. Ich habe von einigen Leuten, die den Bazar besuchen wollen und auch hier im Hotel wohnen, gehört, dass Louis de la Crouve im Bazar anwesend ist. Er ist der größte schwarzmagische Buchhändler Europas und hat immer wieder erlesene Exemplare die mich interessieren.  
  
Heute bin ich einfach nur durch das Dublin der Zaubererwelt gewandert und habe mich selbst verwöhnt. Ich war ausgiebig einkaufen und sehr gut essen. Ich sollte so etwas viel öfters tun. Weit weg von den Schwachköpfen im Ministerium, meiner nervigen Frau und einem psychopathischen Tyrannen, kann ich endlich wieder mal ich selbst sein. Ich hoffe nur, dass der Dunkle Lord mich nicht zu einer dieser beschissenen Versammlungen ruft. Beim letzten Mal bin ich nur mit Mühe aufrecht stehend nach Hause gekommen. Dieser verdammte Bastard. Doch im Moment geht es mir zu gut um mich darum zu kümmern.  
  
Doch während meines Ausfluges fühlte ich sie wieder auf mir. Diese Blicke von scharfen Augen, die mich beobachteten, mir überallhin folgten. Und als ich an einem großen Schaufenster stehen blieb und aufmerksam das Spiegelbild betrachtete sah ich ihn wieder. Den großen schwarzen Hund. Er verschwand gerade in einer Gasse. Ich konnte mir ein Lächeln nicht ganz verkneifen.  
  
Ich ging zur Gasse und fand den Hund hinter einer Mülltonne versteckt. Ich lachte und er streckte knurrend den Kopf hervor. Wie ich es schon das letzte Mal getan hatte, kniete ich mich hin, streckte dem Tier meine Hand hin und streichelte ihm über den Kopf. Nach einer Weile beruhigte er sich, und kam näher an mich heran. Ich sah in die außergewöhnlichen Augen des Hundes und lächelte ihn an. Ich mochte das Gefühl, dass der Hund mir vertraute und sich vor mir anfassen ließ. Wenn man in der Zaubererwelt so verhasst ist wie ich, dann freut man sich schon über so was. Beim Barte Slytherins, ich höre mich wirklich schon so an wie ein Gryffindor. furchtbar!  
  
Danach begleitete mich der Hund überall in verschiedene Geschäfte und in das Restaurant. Ich bestellte sogar Essen für ihn. Ich komme mir im nachhinein total blöd vor, aber irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl der Hund wäre mehr als nur ein Tier. Ich fing sogar an mit ihm zu reden. Erzählt ihm von Draco und unserem gemeinsamen letzten Urlaub, vom Ärger mir Narcissa, meinem Job und sogar Voldemort. Ich kann es mir einfach nicht erklären.  
  
Als wir zurück zu meinem Hotel gingen, sprang er um mich herum. Ich musste lachen. es war schon ein verrückter Hund. Als ich vor der Eingangstür des Hotels stand und mich nach dem Hund umsah war er verschwunden und ich wünsche mir wirklich ich würde ihn morgen wieder sehen. Das war ein ganz seltsames Gefühl. vielleicht werde ich langsam verrückt.  
  
Egal. ich fühle mich im Moment jedenfalls sehr gut.  
  
*****  
  
Draco  
  
Ich hasse Potter!! Ich hasse ihn mehr als alles andere auf diesem Planeten, ich hasse ihn einfach abgrundtief. Na ja, wenigstens hört sich dieser Eintrag wieder mehr nach dem wahren Draco Malfoy an. Das ändert aber auch absolut nichts an der Tatsache, dass ich mich miserabel fühle. Ich glaube so beschissen ging es mir noch nie und wenn, dann habe ich es wirklich geschafft es erfolgreich zu verdrängen. Der Tag war Scheiße! Mir geht es Scheiße!! Die Welt ist Scheiße!! Alles ist Scheiße!! Und vor allem hasse ich Potter. Ach, habe ich schon erwähnt, dass ich auch Finigan hasse, wenn nicht, dann hab ich es halt jetzt gesagt.  
  
Diese kleine irische Schlampe. Ich glaube am meisten ärgert mich, dass dieser kleine Bastard da erfolgreich war, wo ich versagt habe. Ich kann es kaum glauben, dass ich auf diese Witzfigur von einem Gryffindor eifersüchtig bin. Was hat er was ich nicht habe? Dieses Frühstück war mit Abstand das Schlimmste von allen. Alle redeten über das neue Paar der Schule. Potter und Finigan. Wie süß die doch zusammen wären und wie gut sie doch zusammen aussehen würden. Ich habe vor lauter Magenschmerzen keinen Bissen herunterbekommen und als mir Crabbe ein bisschen was von der Pflaumenpastete anbot, hätte ich mich am liebsten übergeben.  
  
Hätten wir an diesem Tag wenigstens regulär Schule gehabt dann hätte ich versuchen können, mich mit dem Studium von diesem furchtbaren Schauspiel abzulenken. Doch heute stand nur der Duellierclub auf dem Plan und da ich genau wusste, dass Potter auch anwesend sein würde, war das alles andere als eine Ablenkung. Ich war die ganze Zeit so sauer, dass Crabbe und Goyle nicht so blöd waren mich anzusprechen. Nicht einmal Pansy hat versucht mit mir zu reden. Und so hatte ich noch nicht einmal jemanden an dem ich meine Wut auslassen konnte. Manchmal ist das Leben einfach nur grausam.  
  
Und auch Stunden später, als die Interessierten sich zum Duellierclub wieder in der großen Halle einfanden, war es immer noch das Gesprächsthema Nummer Eins: Potter und Finigan. Habe ich schon erwähnt wie sehr ich die beiden hasse? Na ja, man kann es nicht oft genug sagen: Ich hasse Potter, ich hasse Finigan, ich hasse sie beide, aber vor allem Potter! Nein, Finigan die Schlampe, nein, doch Potter. ist ja auch egal.  
  
Wenigsten habe ich mitbekommen warum Granger gestern so niedergeschlagen war. Es scheint so, als hätte sie Krach mit ihrem Lover gehabt. Thomas Wellington, so ein bescheuerter Ravenclaw, der geglaubt hatte, er könne die Wahl zum Schulsprecher gegen mich gewinnen. So ein Einfaltspinsel. Er lästerte mit einer Gruppe Siebtklässler über Granger. Angeblich wäre sie eine totale Flasche im Bett, das totale Zimperlieschen. Ich war so schlecht drauf, dass ich ihm am Liebsten in den Arsch getreten hätte. Dieser Idiot war mir schon immer ein Dorn im Auge.  
  
Nachdem Lupin uns fast eine halbe Stunde lang die Ohren mit irgendeinem neunmalklugen Schwachsinn zulallte, ließ man uns endlich mit dem Kämpfen anfangen. Ich habe, Salazar sei Dank, Blaise als Partner bekommen. Wenigsten jemand der sich wehren kann. Es lief auch alles ganz gut, leider konnte das meine Laune auch nicht bessern.  
  
Ich war sogar so schlecht drauf, dass ich unserem Werwolf am liebsten die Meinung gegeigt hätte. Normalerweise hätte ich seine nervigen Versuche sich an Onkel Sev ranzumachen witzig gefunden, aber heute war das nicht so. Ich empfand eine Art Beschützerinstinkt meinem Onkel gegenüber, dass ich Lupin einen meiner Bösen Blicke zuwarf, als Onkelchen sich nach einem weiteren Anmachversuch hinter mir versteckte. Lupin musterte mich kühl. Ich hätte am liebsten, nur um ihn eins auszuwischen, Onkel Sev einfach umarmt, aber Onkelchen hasst solche Zurschaustellung von Gefühlen in der Öffentlichkeit.  
  
Dann, am Ende, wurden einige Schüler zu Showkämpfen aufgerufen. War ja klar, dass ich dabei war. Warum konnten die Leute mich heute nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen. Und gegen wen musste ich wohl kämpfen. na, wer ist es wohl gewesen?! Klar, natürlich war es Potter. Ich hatte solche Lust meinen Zauberstab wegzuwerfen und ihm auf Muggelart, mit bloßen Fäusten die Fresse zu polieren. Aber so zückte ich meinen Zauberstaub und begab mich in Kampfposition. Am meisten regte mich auf, dass Potter mich so unterwürfig und mitleiderregend ansah. Ich hätte ihm am liebsten den Cruciatus Fluch an den Hals gehetzt hätte. Lupin zählte an und los ging es.  
  
Potter hatte nicht den Hauch einer Chance. Ich habe ihn an ausgestreckter Hand verhungern lassen. Innerhalb der fünf Minuten in denen der Kampf lief, habe ich unserem Goldenen Jungen so viele Flüche entgegengeschleudert, dass ich sie jetzt selbst gar nicht mehr aufzählen kann. Ich habe sogar mehrere meiner altgriechischen Flüche benutzt. Es war ein willkommenes Ventil für meine Wut. Nur hatte ich bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht realisiert, dass meine Wut das einzige war, dass mich noch aufrecht hielt.  
  
Nach meinem letzten Fluch (ein altgriechischer Knebelfluch) und Lupins "Finite Incantatem" fühlte ich mich so leer wie noch nie zuvor in meinem Leben. Ich stand nun endgültig vor einem Scherbenhaufen, der einmal mein Herz gewesen war. Und das Schlimmste war, dass, als ich Potter dort auf dem Boden sah, hustend und keuchend, konnte ich ihn nicht mal hassen. Ich war einfach nur verletzt und traurig. Ich konnte spüren, wie die Tränen in meinen Augen brannten und ich wollte einfach nur noch hier raus. Es interessierte mich nicht einmal, dass Lupin mir für den Kampf Punkte gab.  
  
Alle sahen mich komisch an, als ich mich einfach so aus dem Staub machte, aber ich wollte nun wirklich nicht vor der versammelten Gemeinschaft zusammenbrechen. Der Weg zu meinem Zimmer führte mich an der Küche vorbei und ich besorgte mit von den Hauselfen so viel Alkohol wie ich bekommen konnte. Ich wollte einfach nur noch meinen Frust im Alkohol ertränken. Und so verbarrikadierte ich mich mit dem Alk und meinem Frust in meinem Zimmer.  
  
Kaum hatte ich die Tür hinter mir geschlossen, flossen auch schon die ersten Tränen über meine Wangen. Ich glaube ich habe erst mehrere Stunden geheult bevor ich dazu kam mich zu betrinken, aber danach griff ich umso mehr zu.  
  
Ich muss ziemlich laut in meinen wüsten Beschimpfungen und Heulkrämpfen gewesen sein, denn irgendwann stand Granger in meiner Tür und sah mich an, als hätte sie den Dunklen Lord selbst gesehen. Ich musste lachen. Ich konnte einfach nicht anders.  
  
Sie versuchte mich zu beruhigen und es endete in einem riesigen Krach. Ich knallte ihr an den Kopf, dass Wellington sie eine Flasche im Bett nannte und Zimperlieschen. Und dann brach sie zusammen. Wäre ich nicht so besoffen gewesen und immer noch Herr all meiner miesen Sprüche, dann hätte ich gelacht und mich über sie lustig gemacht. Aber so tat sie mir leid. Ja, ja, ja, soweit ist es mit mir schon gekommen. Das Schlammblut Granger tat mir leid. Ich griff mir eine Flasche Likör und setzte mich neben sie an die Wand, an der sie zusammengesunken war. Ich bot ihr davon an und tröstete sie. Ja, ich weiß, ich bin tief gesunken, aber in diesem Moment fiel mir auf, dass wir gar nicht so verschieden waren.  
  
Und so betranken wir uns. Granger und ich. Wir schütteten uns gegenseitig unsere Herzen aus, kotzten uns all das Leid und die versteckten, verdrängten Wahrheiten von der Seele. Es tat gut. Ich war in meinem ganzen Leben noch nie zu jemandem so ehrlich, wie zu ihr. Ich erzählte ihr die schlimmste Wahrheit, mein dunkelstes Geheimnis, dass ich bisher noch nicht einmal vor mir selbst zugegeben hatte: Ich sagte ihr, ich würde ihn lieben! IHN! Harry Potter! Ich heulte an ihrer Schulter und sie machte sich nicht über mich lustig, sie tröstete mich, sie schien mich zu verstehen. Irgendwie tat es gut!  
  
Sie erzählte mir von ihren Ängsten, dass sie es hasste allein zu sein, vor der Angst ihre Freunde könnten sie nicht mehr mögen, die Last immer die Beste zu sein, keinen enttäuschen zu wollen. All das kam mir mehr als bekannt vor und ich tröstete sie, ich verstand sie.  
  
In dieser Nacht schlossen Granger und ich einen Pakt. Von nun an waren wir Verbündete, würden auf der gleichen Seite kämpfen, nämlich UNSERER Seite. Wir gründeten eine Gemeinschaft die wir spielerisch: "Die Burg der Verräter" nannten, denn nach der Ethik unserer Häuser kollaborierten wir mit dem Feind. Ich habe ihr versprochen, ihr ein paar meiner Flüche beizubringen und sie bot mir an ihre Unterlagen für Arithmantik, Alte Runen und Verwandlung mit mir zu teilen. Dieses Jahr können die Ravenclaws einpacken. die besten werden die diesmal nicht sein.  
  
Unser Pakt wurde witzigerweise mit einem Kuss beschlossen. Hey, Granger war gar nicht schlecht.  
  
Jedenfalls pennten wir irgendwann auf meinem Bett ein und ich erwachte mit mörderischen Nackenschmerzen, weil ich die halbe Nacht mit dem Kopf außerhalb des Bettes geschlafen habe. Der Alkohol fordert auf die eine oder andere Art immer seinen Tribut. Wenigstens habe ich keinen Kater. Und während ich diese Zeile hier verfasse massiert mir Granger gerade die Schultern.. Hhm, tut das gut!! Ich musste aber versprechen sie dafür auch zu massieren, während sie in ihr Tagebuch schreibt. Sie sagt sie hat total verspannte Schultern, weil sie scheinbar auf einer leeren Sektflasche geschlafen hat.  
  
Ach ja, und bevor ich es vergesse es noch mal zu erwähnen: Ich hasse Potter!!! (In einer deutlich erkennbaren Mädchenhandschrift wurde noch hinzugefügt) Nein, tust du nicht!!! Gez: Hermine Granger  
  
*****  
  
Ron  
  
Heute wurde mir bewiesen, dass ich doch noch nicht über so stählerne Nerven verfüge, wie ich es gedacht habe. Aber wer hätte so etwas schon vermutet, ich garantiert nicht.  
  
Ich wollte doch nur Harry wecken, weil der mal wieder verpennt hatte und als ich in sein Bett sah, war er nicht da. Einfach weg. Nicht da. Ich stand kurz vor dem Nervenzusammenbruch. Ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht und habe mir natürlich schon die schlimmsten Sorgen gemacht. Es hätte schließlich eine Entführung durch Todesser sein können. doch ich weiß nicht ob die Wahrheit besser war.  
  
Ich lief hysterisch auf und ab, maulte alles und jeden an der mir vor die Augen kam und suchte überall. Ich wollte Seamus wecken um ihn zu fragen ob er Harry gesehen hatte und da traf mich der Schlag. Harry lag da, mit verschlafenem Gesichtsausdruck und Seamus an ihn geschmiegt. Ich glaube ich stand in diesem Moment nah vor einem Herzinfarkt. Es sah alles danach aus als hätte die beiden miteinander geschlafen. Das war einfach zu viel für mich.  
  
Alle sahen ihn an. Neville, Dean und ich sagten gar nichts, sondern fragten nur, ob er zu sehr verpennt habe. Ich hätte am liebsten geschrien, aber habe keinen Ton rausbekommen. Schließlich entdeckt man seinen besten Freund nicht jede Nacht im Bett eines Zimmergenossen. Nicht das ich was dagegen habe das Harry auf Jungs steht. aber Seamus, der Flirter. Nicht falsch verstehen, ich mag Seamus, er ist ein guter Kumpel, aber die Beziehung die ihn hält wurde noch nicht erfunden und ich will nur das Beste für Harry.  
  
Leider verbreiten sich solche Nachrichten wie ein Lauffeuer in Hogwarts und beim Frühstück haben alle darüber geredet. Jeder tuschelte und einige der Mädchen warfen den beiden komische Blicke zu und kicherten blöde. Harry guckte ganz komisch in der Gegend herum, das war schon komisch. Als ich ihn dann endlich zur Rede stellte, erzählte er mir die ganze Geschichte. Ich kann es einfach nicht glauben in welchen Schlamassel sich Harry da wieder reinmanövriert hat.  
  
Langsam mache ich mir richtig Sorgen um Hermine. Sie redet seit zwei Tagen nicht mehr mit mir oder Harry und das macht mir richtig Sorgen. Wenn dieser Saftsack von Ravenclaw- Besserwisser was mit der Sache zu tun hat, werde ich ihm persönlich den Hals umdrehen. Der Tod wird dann eine willkommene Erlösung sein. Ich schaffte es leider nicht Hermine vor dem Duellierclub abzufangen.  
  
Heute war die erste Stunde des Duellierclubs und ich fand es bis auf eine kleine Sache ganz okay. Prof. Lupin ist wirklich ein klasse Lehrer, da vergisst man die Anwesenheit Snapes ganz und gar. Das Gesicht das Snape gezogen hat, als ihn Prof. Lupin im ersten Kampf besiegte war es schon wert hier gewesen zu sein.  
  
Lupins Rachefeldzug beginnt mir zu gefallen. Snape mutiert zu einem nervösen Wrack, das gefällt mir! Er ist schon so sehr damit beschäftigt sich den Rücken zu decken, dass er gar keine Zeit gefunden hat, uns für irgendeinen Schwachsinn Punkte abzuziehen. Von mir aus kann Prof. Lupin so weitermachen.  
  
Doch auch hier fiel mir auf, wie abwesend Hermine war. Ich will endlich wissen, was mit ihr los ist.  
  
Der Tag war auf jeden Fall voller Überraschungen, aber auf eine hätte ich gerne verzichtet: Nämlich Harrys Niederlage gegen diese Plage Malfoy. Dieser schleimige Slytherin hat bestimmt betrogen. Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben, es muss einfach Betrug gewesen sein!!! Anders geht es gar nicht. Vielleicht war Prof. Lupin einfach nur zu sehr mit Snape abgelenkt um richtig auf den Kampf zu achten. Genau so war's!!! Die meisten von den Zauberflüchen die er benutzt hat kannte ich gar nicht. bei Merlin, ich habe ihn nach ner Zeit gar nicht mehr verstanden. Da kann nur was faul gewesen sein. Das schlimmste war, das hämische Grinsen von Snape. Gott, wie habe ich diesen Moment gehasst.  
  
Als guter Freund habe ich natürlich versucht Harrys Überreste einzusammeln. Aber selbst ich habe kaum etwas gefunden um die Situation zu verschönern und das muss schon etwas heißen. Doch irgendwie schien ihn die Niederlage nicht groß zu stören, trotzdem war so niederschlagen. Malfoy war mir für meinen Geschmack auch etwas zu schnell weg nach seinem großen Triumph. Trotzdem es gab wichtigeres um das ich mich kümmern musste.  
  
Hermine. Sie hat nicht aufgepasst, als Prof. Lupin seinen Vortrag gehalten hat. Das war mehr als seltsam. Normalerweise ist sie doch mit kaum etwas vom lernen abzubringen. Ich könnte schwören es sie hatte einen traurigen Gesichtsausdruck. Wenn ich diesen Arsch von einem Besserwisser in Finger bekomme, reiße ich ihm seinen verfluchten Schädel von den Schultern und spielte damit Quidditch. Ich hasse ihn! Dieses mieses kleine Grinsen in seinem Gesicht, dieser stupide, überlegene, selbstherrliche Blick. Bei allen Geistern Hogwarts, ich hasse ihn mehr, als ich Malfoy hasse und ich habe geglaubt, dass das nie zu übertreffen wäre. Komischerweise schafft es dieser Depp jedes Mal zu verschwinden bevor ich auch nur die Möglichkeit habe Hand an ihn zu legen. das ist frustrierend.  
  
Ich hatte mir wirklich fest vorgenommen mit Hermine zu reden, aber sie war so vertieft in ein Gespräch mit Ginny und ihren Freundinnen und da hat mich Pavarti abgepasst. Einer meiner größten Fehler ist wohl, dass ich zu Pavarti einfach nicht nein sagen kann. Besonders nicht, wenn sie so kess und verführerisch guckt. Wir machten einen Umweg über den Astronomieturm zurück in unseren Gemeinschaftsraum. Merlin, der Sex war grandios. Wie schafft sie das bloß immer? Und jedes Mal, nachdem ich mit ihr geschlafen habe und es einfach nur gut war, frage ich mich ob es mit Hermine besser sein könnte.  
  
Ich glaube mein Leben besteht im Moment nur aus Fragen. und das gefällt mir absolut nicht!  
  
*****  
  
Remus  
  
Ich kann es eigentlich immer noch nicht richtig glauben. Ich sitze hier in meinem Büro und habe Liebeskummer. Ich habe mal geglaubt, dass man mit einem bestimmten Alter aus dieser Sache raus ist, aber jetzt. Ich habe die letzte halbe Stunde damit verbracht an die Wand zu starren und an Severus zu denken. Jeder meiner Gedanken führt unwiderruflich zu ihm hin und ich kann nichts dagegen machen. Ich würde ihn so gerne in den Armen halten und ihn küssen. Es tut so weh in seiner Nähe zu sein und ihn nicht einfach so berühren zu können und ich brauche eine Menge an Selbstbeherrschung um nicht einfach über ihn herzufallen.  
  
Beim Frühstück konnte ich mich noch zusammenreissen. Ich habe ihn nicht angefasst und auch nicht übermässig mit ihm geredet. Wie gerne hätte ich einfach so meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter gelegt und mich an ihn gekuschelt. Ich glaube ich bin wirklich reif für die Irrenanstalt.  
  
Ich wusste jedenfalls nicht ob ich mich für Harry freuen soll oder nicht. Am Frühstückstisch ging das Gerücht um, er wäre mit Seamus Finigan zusammen. Ich hätte alle meine Bücher darauf verwettet, dass Harry an unserem geschätzten Mister Malfoy interessiert ist. Ich mag es nicht bei solchen Vermutungen falsch zu liegen. Aber ich hatte immer noch die Hoffnung, dass sich mir diese Sache, spätestens bei dem kleinen Kampf im Duellierclub, den ich geplant hatte, endlich verdeutlichen würde.  
  
Ich versuchte die ganze Sache locker anzugehen. Aber erklär das mal deinem Körper, wenn in diesem ein Werwolf steckt. Ich hatte mich entschieden. Severus würde mein Gefährte werden und ich würde ihn mir nehmen, mit aller Macht der Welt, wenn es denn sein musste. Wir Werwölfe sind da recht eigensinnig. Was wir haben wollen, das bekommen wir auch.  
  
Der Duellierclub war die perfekte Chance mit Severus auf Tuchfühlung zu gehen. Er war schließlich als Lehrer anwesend und konnte so nicht vor mir weglaufen. Ich konnte ein bisschen mit ihm spielen und sehen wie er sich verhielt. Leider entzog er sich immer meinen Berührungen, einmal versteckte er sich sogar hinter Mister Malfoy, der mich böse ansah. Mir gefiel dieser Blick nicht. Es steckte zu viel Verbundenheit in ihm. Ich unterdrückte ein Knurren, als ich ihn musterte. Dieser kleine Bengel würde mir meinen Gefährten nicht wegnehmen. Das würde ich nicht zulassen.  
  
Ich bin eifersüchtig auf Mister Malfoy. Ich kann es immer noch nicht richtig fassen. Ich weiß, dass er nicht so an Severus interessiert ist wie ich, trotzdem kann ich mir dieses Gefühl einfach nicht verkneifen.  
  
Es war nun an der Zeit zu sehen ob sich meine Vermutungen bewahrheiteten. Severus und ich riefen ein paar Schüler zu einigen Showkämpfen auf und ich paarte Harry mit Malfoy. Was sich dann vor meinen Augen abspielte war mehr als ich erwartet hatte. Mister Malfoy blickte auf Harry mit einem Blick der die Südsee in ein Polarmeer verwandelt hätte. Ich nahm mehrere Gefühlsregungen bei ihm wahr: Trauer, Enttäuschung aber vor allem Wut. Harry war in einem ähnlichen Zustand. Er blickt seinen Gegenüber an und es war so, als würden ihn Malfoys Blicke lähmen. Harry verlor den Kampf. Es war mehr als eine vernichtende Niederlage.  
  
Es erstaunte mich über welche Kenntnisse unser Slytherin verfügte. Er benutzte einige Flüche die normalerweise erst im Auror- Training gelehrt werden. Und sogar einige altmagische Flüche, altgriechisch, wenn ich mich nicht irre. Ich hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, dass Severus da seine Hand mit im Spiel hatte. Was aber das Seltsamste war, war Mister Malfoys verhalten nach dem Kampf. Er verschwand einfach.  
  
Das war äusserst ungewöhnlich für den Slytherin, der normalerweise keine Gelegenheit verpasste Harry und den Gryffindors einen auszuwischen. Kein beleidigendes Wort, kein hämischer Kommentar, NICHTS. Ich habe das Gefühl, das dieses Gerücht über Harrys Beziehung zu Seamus damit zutun hat. Ich glaube die Krankheit an der unsere guter Mister Malfoy leidet ist allgemein bekannt als gebrochenes Herz. Aber auch Harry sah nach dem Kampf elend aus. Ich glaube nun wirklich, dass sich da eine versteckte, unglückliche Romanze aufgebaut hat, von der bisher noch niemand etwas ahnt. Ich frage mich die ganze Zeit ob ich mich einmischen soll.  
  
Ich bin schon gespannt wie die zweite Stunde des Duellierclubs aussehen wird.  
  
Mir ist am Abend noch etwas ganz komisches passiert. Ich traf Albus auf dem Weg zurück in mein Büro. Das ist normalerweise nichts außergewöhnliches, aber als er mich sah, fing er an zu lachen. Ich fragte ihn was los sei und er sagte es sei nichts. Das habe ich ihm natürlich nicht geglaubt, aber ich weiß, dass aus Albus nie etwas rauszukriegen ist. Ich habe das Gefühl es hat etwas mit mir und Severus zu tun. Er erzählte mir von dem Ball den der für die letzte Woche vor den Weihnachtsferien plant und verschwand dann. Dieser Mann ist mir einfach ein Rätsel.  
  
Auf diesem Ball werde ich endlich handeln. Schluss mit den kleinen Anmachversuchen und den leichten Berührungen. Es sind wohl drastischere Maßnahmen nötig um mein Ziel zu erreichen. An dem Tag wird Severus mir nicht entkommen und wenn ich Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung setzen muss. Er wird mir gehören. ob er will oder nicht!!  
  
***** Hermine  
  
Im nachhinein war der Tag doch ganz brauchbar. Und wenn ich es mir recht überlege sogar unheimlich produktiv, obwohl er eher mit einer Anhäufung vor Katastrophen begonnen hat. Es soll ja so Tage geben an denen Sachen passieren, die man normalerweise für absolut unmöglich hält, aber dieser Tag ist mal ein perfektes Beispiel für die Unvorhersehbarkeit von Ereignissen.  
  
Das erste Schock dieses Tages, oder eher gesagt des gestrigen Tages, war noch vor dem Frühstück. Ich hatte nach der Sache mit Thomas nicht besonders gut geschlafen und seit Jahren mal verschlafen. Ich kam in den Gemeinschaftsraum und fand bis auf ein paar Viertklässler niemanden mehr vor. Ich wurde hellhörig, als ich bemerkte, dass sich die beiden über Harry unterhielten. Das, was ich daraufhin hörte war genauso schockierend, als hätte mir jemand erzählt Snape hätte Gryffindor in Zaubertränke 20 Punkte verliehen. Harry Potter sollte einen Freund haben.  
  
Ok, ich habe schon gewusst, dass Harry auf Jungs steht, aber dass er etwas mit Seamus anfangen würde das hätte ich nie im Leben gedacht. Irgendetwas war hier hundertprozentig faul. Da Harry eigentlich auch nicht der Typ für einen One Night Stand war musste es sich entweder um eine feste Beziehung handeln oder um ein wirklich beschissenes Gerücht.  
  
Als ich in die große Halle kam war es das Gesprächsthema Nummer Eins. Aber Harry schien die Sache nicht besonders zu freuen. Er und Seamus saßen nicht nebeneinander, wie das normalerweise bei frisch verliebten üblich war und er wirkte recht blass. Ständig blickte er sich verzweifelt in der Halle um und suchte hilfesuchend Seamus Blick der ihn irgendwie total ignorierte. Entweder versuchten sie die Sache zu vertuschen oder zu ignorieren; etwas war definitiv nicht in Ordnung. Aber das Hogwarts- Gossip- Rad hatte angefangen sich zu drehen.  
  
Der erste Tiefgang des Tages kam sogar noch vor dem Duellierclub. Ich wollte vor dem Club noch einmal in die Bibliothek um in einem der Bücher, die Prof. Lupin uns empfohlen hatte, ein paar effektive Gegenflüche nachzuschlagen und lief einer Gruppe von Ravenclaw- Mädchen aus der siebten Klasse über den Weg. Als sie mich bemerkten fingen sie komisch an zu kichern. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt konnte ich mir nur noch keinen Reim darauf machen, aber er kam mir schon irgendwie seltsam vor.  
  
Als wir uns dann zum Duellierclub in der großen Halle trafen, war es fast ein Schock als ich ein bestimmtes Gespräch mithörte. Thomas stand bei einer Gruppe Jungs seines Hauses aus der siebten und sechsten Klasse und redete über mich. Er erzählte ihnen doch tatsächlich, dass ich angeblich schlecht im Bett sei, ein Mauerblümchen und wohl die schlechteste Partie Hogwarts. Das war der schlimmste Schlag ins Gesicht den ich je gekommen habe.  
  
Zuerst habe ich überlegt ihn ebenfalls schlecht zu machen, allen zu erzählen wie schlecht er sei, dass er eigentlich im Bett nie auf meine Wünsche eingegangen ist, und immer nur sein eigenes Vergnügen im Kopf hatte, dass er gefühlskalt sein kann und wohl der schlechteste Küsser ist, den ich je gesehen habe, schließlich wäre ich einige Male fast an seiner Zunge erstickt. Aber auf so ein Niveau wollte ich mich dann doch nicht herab lassen. Im Endeffekt war ich einfach nur traurig.  
  
Ich hätte am liebsten geheult, nur war jetzt weder die Zeit noch der Ort dafür. Trotzdem hatte ich das große Bedürfnis aus der Halle zu rennen, mich in ein kleines Loch zu verkriechen und stundenlang zu heulen und mir selbst leid zutun. Nur hätte ich dann höchstwahrscheinlich Harry und Ron an der Pelle gehabt und darauf hatte ich ehrlich gesagt keine Lust. Ich wollte ihnen nicht erzählen was Thomas für Gerüchte über mich verbreitete, ich schämte mich bei dem Gedanken was sie von mir halten würden und war zu stolz. Es war mein Problem und ich wollte selbst damit fertig werden. Die Dinge kommen immer anders als man denkt, aber davon später.  
  
So bliebt mir zu diesem Zeitpunkt nichts anderes übrig, als so zu tun als wäre nicht los. obwohl ich glaube, dass ich dabei nicht besonders erfolgreich war. So übte ich mit Ginny und hoffte das Ganze würde schnell vorbei sein. Obwohl ich durch die Gedanken an Thomas ständig abgelenkt war, bemerkte ich, dass das Umfeld irgendwie seltsam war. Prof. Lupin und Prof. Snape schienen sich ganz merkwürdig aufzuführen, doch ich verschwendete nicht besonders viel Zeit darauf es mir näher anzusehen, dazu war ich viel zu sehr mit mir selbst beschäftigt. Jetzt wünschte ich, ich hätte näher hingesehen.  
  
Die Minuten zogen sich in die Länge, aber ich schaffte es erfolgreich Ron und Harry aus dem Weg zu gehen. Das erste, was meine Aufmerksamkeit gewinnen konnte war der Kampf zwischen Harry und Malfoy. Ich kann es immer noch nicht ganz fassen, aber Malfoy hat Harry tatsächlich platt gemacht. Es war richtiggehend beeindruckend. Doch zu Harrys Verteidigung muss ich sagen, dass er ziemlich verwirrt und abgelenkt zu sein schien. Was ich dann noch seltsamer fand war, dass Malfoy nach dem Kampf einfach abgehauen ist. Keine Beleidigung, kein höhnischen Grinsen, gar nichts.  
  
Bevor ich mich sicher von der Masse absetzten konnte, schafften es Ginny und ihre Freundinnen mich in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln. Manchmal wünschte ich, ich könnte öfters nein zu ihr sagen, denn so musste ich mich geschlagene zwei Stunden lang über diese Stunde unterhalten. Und das einzige was man hörte war: Ist Harry nicht süß. Schade das er mit Seamus zusammen ist. Sie sehen ja soooooo niedlich aus. ich hätte mich am liebsten übergeben.  
  
Endlich in meinem Zimmer angekommen hörte ich dann seltsame Geräusche. Ich versuchte sie zu ignorieren, aber als ich dann einen wütenden Schrei hörte musste ich einfach nachsehen. Die Geräusche kamen eindeutig aus Malfoys Zimmer. Ich öffnete die Tür mir "Alohomora" und der Anblick der sich mir bot war doch schon mehr als nur seltsam.  
  
Malfoy saß auf seinem Bett eine Flasche mit Alkohol in der Hand Tränen in den Augen und das Zimmer war das totale Chaos. Ich sah ihn wie vom Donner gerührt an. Dann fing er an hysterisch zu Lachen und ich versuchte ihn zu beruhigen, doch das endete mit einem schlimmen Streit. Er knallte mir die Sache mit Thomas an den Kopf. Ich war so schockiert darüber, dass er davon wusste und ich sah es schon, dass die ganze Schule über mich herzog. Ich sank zusammen und fing an zu weinen. Ich erwartete seine üblichen blöden Sprüche doch die kamen nicht.  
  
Malfoy setzte sich zu mir auf den Boden und bot mir was von dem Likör an, was danach passierte war krass. Ich habe mich doch tatsächlich mit Malfoy betrunken. Ich habe mir seine Probleme angehört. Er hat mir, dem Schlammblut Granger von seinen Problemen erzählt und fand ich heraus warum er sich in letzter Zeit so komisch verhielt. Er ist verliebt in Harry Potter. Ist das nicht süß?? Ich habe ihn noch nie verwundbar gesehen, aber ich muss sagen es hat mich beeindruckt. Wenn er wüsste wie faszinierend er aussieht, wenn er so starke Gefühle außer Hass und Abneigung zeigt, würde er es wahrscheinlich öfters tun.  
  
Auch ich habe ihm mein Herz ausgeschüttet. Ich habe ihm erzählt, dass ich Angst habe meine Freunde zu verlieren, ihren Respekt zu verlieren und der unheimliche Druck der auf mir lastet, weil alle von mir erwarten, dass ich die Beste bin. Er verstand mich.  
  
Ab jetzt existiert ein neuer Pakt in Hogwarts, zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin mit Draco und mir als einzige Mitglieder: "Die Burg der Verräter"!! Beschlossen und besiegelt durch einen Kuss und er kann wirklich gut küssen. Er hat mir versprochen mir ein paar dieser netten Flüche beizubringen, vielleicht werde ich mich doch noch an Thomas rächen.  
  
Draco massiert mich gerade, weil die Nacht auf seinem Bett voller leerer Flaschen nicht besonders bequem war. Ich habe ihn vorhin massiert und habe seinen Tagebucheintrag gelesen. Ich glaube es nicht.. Prof. Lupin ist in Prof. Snape verliebt. Das ist ja soooooo süß.  
  
(Hier erscheint Dracos geschwungen Handschrift) Onkelchen und dieser Werwolf sind genauso wenig süß wie ich und Potter. Und natürlich küsse ich gut, ich bin schließlich ein Sexgott. Gez: Draco Malfoy  
  
(in Hermines Handschrift) Ich weiß, du bist der beste Draco. An sein großes Ego werde ich mich wohl oder übel noch gewöhnen müssen.  
  
*****  
  
Sirius  
  
Ich frage mich manchmal warum solche Jobs immer an mir hängen bleiben. Diese merkwürdigen Jobs die Dumbledore immer für mich bereit hat, nur für mich. Manchmal finde ich, dass der Mann es auf mich abgesehen hat. Aber vielleicht ist das auch nur so ein Gefühl.  
  
Dieser Job übertrifft aber alles das ich bisher getan habe und wer ist daran schuld?! Natürlich Malfoy.  
  
Ich war ihm auf den Fersen, so wie es mir aufgetragen worden war. Und ich habe wieder versucht unbemerkt zu bleiben und trotzdem hat er mich erwischt. Ich wette er hat wirklich den sechsten Sinn. Er fand mich in einer kleinen Gasse in der ich mich versteckt hatte und versuchte mich wieder zu streicheln. Auch dieses Mal blieb mir nichts anderes übrig als es geschehen zu lassen. Dann entschloss ich mich meinen Plan zu ändern.  
  
Ich habe mein Versteckspiel aufgeben und bin einfach neben ihm herlaufen, denn er schien mich nicht verdächtig zu finden. Es würde bestimmt nur auffallen, wenn ich mich weiterhin verstecken würde. Doch im Nachhinein weiß ich nicht, ob es so eine gute Idee war.  
  
Ich war schon immer ein Mensch mit Vorurteilen. Ich kann es einfach nicht ändern, aber bestimmte Dinge die mich geprägt haben kann ich mir nur schwer abgewöhnen. Manche dieser Vorurteile sind wichtig für mein Weltbild, wie z.B., dass Voldemort das übelste Böse überhaupt ist. Eines dieser weltfestigenden Vorurteile ist, dass Malfoy ein mieser herzloser Bastard ist, ohne jede Art von Gefühl, Moral und Vernunft. Doch dieser Tag hat dieses Vorurteil mehr als nur angekratzt.  
  
Er erzählte mir, einem Hund zu dieser Zeit, von seinem Sohn. Ich habe nie geglaubt, dass Malfoy so eine gefühlsbetonte Beziehung zu seinem Sohn hat. Irgendwie machte es mich neidisch. Ich wünschte ich könnte so eine Beziehung zu Harry haben. Er erzählte von seinen Reisen mit seinem Sohn und wie er es liebte ihm beim Fliegen zuzusehen. Wie er es hasst ihn so hart ranzunehmen und wie er seine Beziehung zu ihm wegen Voldemort herunterspielen musste.  
  
Ich erfuhr wie sehr er Voldemort hasst. Ich frage mich warum ich ihm das glaube, schließlich ist er im inneren Zirkel um den Dunklen Lord, aber warum sollte er sich vor einem Hund verteidigen. Das macht mich einfach nachdenklich. Ich weiß einfach nicht was ich davon halten soll.  
  
Was mich am meisten erschreckte war sein Lachen. Es war nicht kalt oder bösartig. Es war fröhlich und freundlich. direkt warm. Es hat mir Angst gemacht. Immer, wenn er lacht fährt er sich danach mit der linken Hand durch seine langen Haare. Gott, auf was ich schon achte. Er sieht ganz anderes aus wenn er lacht. Ich kann es nur noch nicht ganz in Worte fassen.  
  
Ich frage mich, was ich Albus im nächsten Bericht schreiben soll. "Hallo Albus, wusstest du schon das Lucius Malfoy ein schönes Lachen hat." klar am besten sollte ich noch hinzufügen "Und hast du schon seine Augen gesehen wenn er lacht. dieses Leuchten" Merlin, ich kann es nicht glauben, dass ich das gerade geschrieben habe.  
  
Trotzdem freue ich mich schon auf Morgen. Über die Berichte werde ich mir dann Sorgen machen, wenn es an der Zeit ist sie zu schreiben.  
  
*****  
  
Pavarti  
  
Liebe Princess34, (erinnert ich euch noch so nennt sie ihr Tagebuch^^)  
  
Heute hatte ich mal wieder viel Spaß. Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben. Harry ist mit Seamus zusammen. Das ist die Nachricht des Jahres. Wer hätte das für möglich gehalten. Ich finde die beiden ja sooooooo süß zusammen. Ist nur schade, dass sie für uns Frauen nicht erreichbar sind; eine richtige Verschwendung.  
  
Der Duellierclub hat Spaß gemacht. Ich konnte mich mal wieder richtig mit Padma unterhalten und kann kaum glauben was ich von ihr gehört habe. Thomas hat mit Hermine Schluss gemacht, weil sie angeblich ne absolute Niete im Bett sein soll. Wer hätte das gedacht, dabei habe ich sie für nicht so schlecht gehalten. Doch, dass sie ein Mauerblümchen ist, dass habe ich schon immer gewusst.  
  
Blöd war nur, dass Harry gegen Malfoy verloren hat. Obwohl mir ist mal was aufgefallen. Draco Malfoy sieht absolut traumhaft aus. Diese grauen Augen, diese blonden Haare, dieser Körper. Ich kann's wirklich verstehen warum so viele auf ihn stehen. Er ist wirklich mit Abstand der hübscheste Junge den ich je gesehen habe. Ich frage mich wie er wohl im Bett ist.  
  
Ich fühle mich ein bisschen schuldig. Als ich heute mit Ron Sex hatte musste ich ständig an Draco denken. Ich weiß ich sollte so etwas nicht machen, aber ich konnte es mir einfach nicht verkneifen. Er sieht soooooooo gut aus. Ich habe so ein Gefühl, als würde ich heute Nacht von ihm träumen. Ich träume immer schöne Sachen nach gutem Sex. Ich sollte mich mal umhören ob er im Moment eine Freundin hat.  
  
Deine Pavarti  
  
*****  
  
tbc.  
  
  
  
A/N: Immer dran denken: Reviews/Kommentare jeder Art sind lebenswichtig. Ich muss ja wissen ob's euch gefallen hat.^_^  
  
Sooooooooooo. ich weiß, dass ich ne Ewigkeit gebraucht habe dieses Kapitel zu schreiben, SORRY!!!!! Aber da war so viel zu tun: Weihnachten, Neujahr, Ferien, Studium. das nächste kommt schneller. Hoffe ich.  
  
Ein riesiges Knuddel an dragon-fly meinen Betareader. Ich sollte wirklich aufhören zu diesen späten Uhrzeiten zu schreiben. DOMO ARIGATOU.  
  
Noch ne Anmerkung. Das Bündnis zwischen Draco und Hermine ("Burg der Verräter") wurde nach dem Titel des ersten Bandes von "The Bards Tale" von Mercedes Lackey benannt. Ich liebe dieses Buch!!! 


	5. Author's note

A/N:  
  
Hallo ihr alle. Ich wollte mich nur entschuldigen, dass der fünfte Teil von "Lovers Diary" mal wieder so lange auf sich warten lässt. Bitte meuchelt mich nicht.Tatsache ist aber, dass ich jetzt nächste Woche meine Klausuren in der Uni habe und ich jede Menge lernen muss, damit ich die auch alle schaffe. xsighx Ich wünschte sie wären schon vorbei.  
  
Am 21.02 schreibe ich meine letzte Klausur in Chinesisch und dann habe ich endlich wieder Zeit. Also rechnet mit dem fünften Teil in der Woche nach dem 21ten. Ich verspreche euch, dass ich mich ganz dolle beeilen werde. Ich habe auch schon angefangen ihn zu schreiben. Außerdem wird es da noch ein kleines Extra geben, aber mehr verrate ich nicht!^^  
  
~hugyouall~  
  
Toyo Malloy 


	6. Kapitel fünf

Lovers Diary  
  
Fünf  
  
*****  
  
by Toyo Malloy  
  
****  
Disclaimer: Die netten Leute aus dieser Story gehören unserer geschätzten JKR^^. Das Storyboard ist meins..  
  
A/N: BITTE BEACHTEN: Zwischen diesem Teil und dem letzten Teil von 'Lovers Diary' ist in der Storyline eine Woche vergangen. AUßERDEM: gibt es zu diesem Teil noch eine Sidestory "A little piece of Reality" . sollte auf jeden Fall beides gelesen werden!!!!  
  
*****  
  
Grüße an alle die gereviewt haben.^^  
  
@Lorelei Lee: Hoffe das Kapitel gefällt dir!! xknuddelx Hoffe auch, dass das mit unserer Idee was wird.  
  
@Hiddenone: Ich werde schneller . hoffe ich. bitte lieb sein.  
  
@Mrs.Bloom: Finger weg vom Alkohol. xsmile/knuddelx  
  
auch an Alex, Koorime & jacky^^  
  
Auch noch mal ganz liebe Grüße an die die meine Kurzgeschichte "Happy together" gelesen haben: Lorelei Lee (noch mal knuddel^^), Bernadette Moser & LastUnicorn4life.  
  
*****  
#Harry#  
  
Ich glaube diesen Tag sollte ich mir rot im Kalender anstreichen und darauf achten ihn im nächsten Jahr zu verschlafen oder, falls ich es noch geschafft habe Voldemort zu besiegen, mich an diesem Tag umzubringen. Okay Leute, ruft die Reporter, Tagespropheten, Hexenwoche. das neue Titelthema ist: Harry Potter und das gebrochene Herz: Ein Reportage über den Jungen der lebt, dessen Herz aber eher tot ist. Tolle Geschichte!! Ich wette Rita Kimkorn wäre begeistert.  
  
Eine Woche ist seit Malfoys und meinem Zusammenstoß im Duellierclub vergangen und ich fühle mich so leer wie noch nie zuvor in meinem Leben. Seit diesem Zeitpunkt beachtet mich Malfoy überhaupt nicht mehr. Seit diesem Tag gab es keinen Streit, keine Außeinandersetzung, kein Wortwechsel, kein gar nichts. Nicht das er mir aus dem Weg geht, aber für ihn scheine ich nur noch Luft zu sein, überhaupt nicht mehr vorhanden. Noch nicht einmal in Zaubertränke ist etwas passiert.  
  
Jeden Tag sehe ich ihn in irgendeinem Fach, es gibt einfach kein Entkommen. Seine schönen sturmgrauen Augen verfolgen mich überall hin, obwohl ich sie schon seit langem nicht mehr auf mir gespürt habe. Ich drehe mich jedes Mal um, wenn ich glaube einen Schopf blonder Haare zu sehen, werde jedes Mal ganz still, wenn ich seine Stimme höre um ihm zu lauschen. Ich glaube ich werde noch wahnsinnig. Ich vermisse Malfoy, seine Blicke, seine Stimme so verletzend sie auch sein kann. ich vermisse einfach seine Aufmerksamkeit. Alles was mir geblieben ist seine kalte und stille Präsenz und wenn mir das auch noch jemand wegnimmt, dann werde ich bestimmt verrückt!  
  
Diese vergangene "stille" Woche hat Gryffindor ungefähr 50 Punkte gekostet. Ich passe in den Stunden nicht mehr auf, versaue Zaubertränke, vergesse Hausaufgaben. Einige Gryffindors haben auch schon angefangen mir deswegen böse Blicke zuzuwerfen, aber ich muss sagen, dass mir das ziemlich am Arsch vorbei geht. Ich gewinne so viele Punkte für uns, dass ich ja mal das Recht habe auch ein paar zu verlieren. Schließlich haben die es nur Ron, Hermine und mir zu verdanken, dass wir seit sechs Jahren jedes Mal den Hauspokal gewonnen haben.  
  
Ich bin kurz vor dem explodieren, und ich weiß leider nicht wo das enden soll! Soll ich schreien, wütend toben oder vielleicht einfach nur zusammenbrechen und heulen? Es brodelt in mir, ich kann es fühlen. Es wird auf jeden Fall nicht mehr lange dauern bis ich weiß wie es endet und hätte ich geahnt wie es ausgeht, hätte ich mich vorher umgebracht.  
  
Jedenfalls standen Ron und ich kurz vor dem Abendessen vor der Bibliothek und warteten auf Hermine, die sich noch einige Bücher ausleihen wollte. Hermine schien wieder ganz die Alte zu sein. Trotz ihrer Trennung mit Thomas schien alles okay zu sein. Sie redete wieder mit uns und verbrachte Zeit mit uns. Ron war glücklich und alles schien wieder gut zu sein. Doch irgendwas schien anders zu sein, das hatte ich im Gefühl. Ich wünschte es wäre Einbildung gewesen.  
  
Ron und ich wurden sofort aufmerksam, als wir Hermine mit irgendjemanden diskutieren hörten und keine Sekunde später trat sie mit Thomas im Schlepptau in den Gang. Sie schienen über irgendetwas zu reden, dass den Schülerrat betraf. Thomas' hochroter Kopf verriet seine Wut. Hermine war ungewöhnlich gelassen.  
  
Der Idiot keifte sie aggressiv an. Ich konnte es kaum glauben. Was glaubte der Kerl eigentlich wer er ist?! Es war doch klar, dass Ron und ich in das Geschehen eingreifen würden. Während wir auf die beiden zugingen legte ich eine warnende Hand auf Rons Schulter, denn ich hatte Angst er würde sich vor Thomas werfen und ihm den Kopf abreißen. Nicht, dass ich groß was dagegen gehabt hätte, aber dafür hätte McGonagal Ron bestimmt für den Rest des Jahres Strafarbeiten gegeben.  
  
Thomas und Hermine wurden richtig laut. Sie schrien sich regelrecht an. Ich konnte nur einige Gesprächsfetzen aufschnappen und verstand eigentlich nicht richtig weshalb sie sich so stritten. Jedenfalls beschimpfte Hermine Thomas als einen Lügner und extrovertierten Idioten, während er ihr vorwarf maßlos zu übertreiben und eine eingebildete Schnepfe zu sein. Nach einigen Minuten schriller Diskussion, oder eher Kleinkrieg, hatten sich schon eine Menge Gaffer um uns versammelt. Alle tuschelten und guckten uns blöd an.  
  
Noch bevor ich überhaupt die Chance hatte zu reagieren, ich war zu sehr damit beschäftigt Ron zurückzuhalten, teilte sich die gaffende Menge und Draco Malfoy tauchte auf, flankiert von seinen zwei ewigen Schatten, Crabbe und Goyle. Wieder übersah er mich vollkommen. Ich hasste seine Ablehnung noch mehr, als seinen Zynismus.  
  
Er fragte mit seiner üblichen "Ich-bin-der-Schulsprecher"-Miene was hier los sei und blickte kopfschüttelnd in die Runde. Thomas, der wie es schien nicht gerade besonders gut auf Malfoy zu sprechen war, fing an ihn anzubrüllen, er solle sich nicht in Sachen einmischen die ihn nichts angehen würden. Malfoy grinste nur. Er stellte sich neben Hermine und legte seinen Arm um sie und sie blickte glücklich zu ihm auf. Er fing an Thomas zu beleidigen, auf die Art wie er es normalerweise mit mir tat. Ich konnte es nicht fassen, aber ich war eifersüchtig auf Thomas, weil er Dracos Aufmerksamkeit genoss. Nur instinktiv hielt ich Ron weiter am Arm fest. Dann fiel der Satz, der mir das Herz brach:  
  
"Warum sollte sie sich mit dir überhaupt abgeben, wenn sie jetzt doch mich hat."  
  
Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich dort noch stand, als alle schon längst gegangen waren. Ron musste sich von mir losgerissen haben, denn ich war alleine. Ich versuchte einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzten, aber meine Motorik versagte. Ich stolperte an die Wand und sank an ihr hinab. Mein Herz schlug schnell und meine Hände zitterten. Falls ich vor ein paar Minuten noch Hunger gehabt hatte, dann war er jetzt vollkommen verschwunden.  
  
Ich fand mich in unserem Schlafsaal wieder. Ich legte mich auf mein Bett, konnte aber nicht schlafen. Obwohl ich jetzt wusste, dass mein Traum nun für immer 'nur' ein Traum bleiben würde, kam der Schlaf nicht. Als ich die Stimmen von Seamus und Dean hörte, die sich unserem Raum näherten, schloss ich meine Bettgardinen und stellte mich schlafend. Die beiden lachten herzlich miteinander und tuschelten aufgeregt über den Vorfall am Abend. Wenige Minuten später kamen auch Ron und Neville ins Zimmer. Ich wollte Ron sehen und mit ihm über Hermine reden, aber ich konnte mich nicht dazu bringen aufzustehen.  
  
Irgendwann wurde es leise im Schlafsaal und dann kam es: Mein Herz zog sich zusammen und schmerzte. Ich presste meine Hände auf die Brust und mein Atem war stockend. Ich fühlte wie meine Augen brannten und Tränen über meine Wangen liefen.  
  
Ich weinte lange, sehr lange, bis ich endgültig einschlief. Doch heute blieb mir selbst mein Traum versagt und so schlief ich einsam und verlassen und sehnte mich nach nichts mehr, als nach blondem Haar, strumgrauen Augen und geschwungenen Lippen.  
  
Ich stand früh auf und ging ins Bad. Alle schliefen noch als ich fertig angezogen in den Schlafsaal zurückkehrte. Ich war unruhig und fühlte, dass ich etwas Schweres im Herzen trug, dass ich loswerden wollte. Doch es gab niemanden der es hören wollte, weder Ron, vor allem nicht Hermine und schon gar nicht die Person der diese Worte galten.  
  
So setzte ich mich an meinen Schreibtisch, nahm meinen Federkiel und ein Stück Pergament hervor und schrieb feinsäuberlich in meiner schönsten Schrift, die Worte die ich jetzt als die Wahrheit erkannt hatte. Lange saß ich noch dort und weinte leise über diesen Worten, bis ich hörte, dass sich in Deans Bett etwas rührte. Das Pergament verschwand sofort in meiner Schultasche, aber der Wortlaut klang immer noch in meinen Ohren:  
  
"Ich, Harry James Potter, bin unsterblich verliebt in dich, Draco Lucius Malfoy!"  
  
******  
  
#Lucius#  
  
Gestern war der letzte Tag des schwarzmagischen Basars, irgendwie schon schade. Wie ich angenommen hatte war Louis de la Crouve anwesend gewesen und ich habe es mir nicht nehmen lassen, meine Bibliothek aufzustocken. Die Eule mit Severus' Liste von Dingen die ich ihm schicken sollte kam am vierten Tag des Basars. Ich habe alles bekommen. War hier auch nicht anders zu erwarten.  
  
Ich habe für meine Lieben auch noch einige Geschenke erwerben können. Für Draco war es nicht schwer etwas zu finden. Ich habe die kleine Drachenstatue aus Onyx am zweiten Tag gefunden und habe sofort an meinen Sohn gedacht. Schwarze Magie hat den Onyx lebendig gemacht; ein gutes Haustier und ein guter Wächter. Ich glaube das wird ihm gefallen.  
  
Für Sev fand ich ein Buch über Zaubertränke, wie sollte es auch anders sein. Dieses spezielle Buch wurde im Russland des 13ten Jahrhunderts geschrieben und vor ungefähr 400 Jahren von dem Vereinigung Europäischer Zauberministerien verboten und die meisten Exemplare konfisziert worden. Ich habe es ihm mit seinen Zaubertrankzutaten, die er von mir wollte, gestern Abend mit einer Sicherheits-Eule geschickt. Hoffe er freut sich.  
  
Mir blieb nichts anderes übrig Narcissa auch etwas mitzubringen. Merlin sei Dank, gibt es auf diesen Basaren immer Stände mit Schmuck. Ich habe irgendeinen Kram gekauft. Ihr ist es auch egal was sie bekommt. Hauptsache es war teuer. Ich bin mir noch nicht mal sicher ob es ihr überhaupt steht. Na ja, egal. Aber als ich an diesem Schmuckstand stand und mir die Waren ansah, fiel mein Blick auf ein Halsband.  
  
Normalerweise hätte ich allein schon über die Idee einem Tier Schmuck zu kaufen die Nase gerümpft, ich verstehe einfach nicht wie man an Tiere soviel Geld verschwenden kann, aber als ich dieses Stück sah, da wusste ich, dass ich es haben musste. Das schwarze Band war aus weichem Drachenleder gearbeitet, die Schnalle war aus Platin gearbeitet, der Anhänger auf dem Band war ebenfalls aus Platin und war aufwendig verziert. Ein Jagdhund war darauf abgebildet und einige wunderschöne Brillianten formten das Sternenbild von Sirius. Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich auf dieses Hundehalsband bestarrt habe bis mich die Stimme des Verkäufers aus der Trance riss.  
  
Ich habe ein Vermögen für dieses Schmuckstück bezahlt, noch mehr als für Narcissas Klunker (nicht, dass es mich juckt. es ist nichts was ich nicht von der Steuer absetzten kann), aber ich hatte ein gutes Gefühl, als ich es endlich in meiner Hand hielt. Ich wusste, dass es das Richtige Geschenk für meinen Freund war.  
  
Freund. Es ist schon seltsam dieses Wort für ein Tier zu verwenden. Aber in der letzten Zeit war dieses Tier wie ein Gefährte für mich. Ich habe mit ihm gesprochen und es war mir als würde es mich verstehen. Jedes Mal wenn dieser Berg schwarzen Fells um mich herum sprang und mich mit diesen seltsamen blauen Augen ansah musste ich lächeln.  
  
Der Hund beschnüffelte das Band und sah mich verwundert an, als ich es ihm unter die Nase hielt. Als ich es ihm anlegen wollte wich er zurück und winselte. es schien, dass er Angst davor hatte. Ich kniete mich auf den Boden und erklärte ihm, dass das Halsband nicht verhext war und als Beweis legte ich es mir kurz selbst an. Der Hund beschnüffelte es, als ich es trug. Sein Atem kitzelte mich am Nacken; ich musste kichern.  
  
Als ich es wieder abnahm, ließ er es sich umbinden. Er leckte mir kurz über die Wange und blickte mir dann in die Augen. Ich betrachtete, wie der Anhänger zwischen seinem schwarzen Fell glitzerte. Ich bereute keinen Knut den ich ausgegeben hatte.  
  
Ich frage mich ob er schon draußen auf mich wartet?! Es ist mal wieder Zeit für einen Spaziergang im Park.  
  
*****  
  
#Severus#  
  
Ich muss besser aufpassen!! Manche mögen mich ja vielleicht für paranoid halten, aber ich spüre es beim Atmen, etwas wird passieren. Und ich weiß so genau, wie ich weiß, dass morgen die Sonne wieder aufgehen wird, dass Lupin etwas damit zu tun hat. Beim allen Gründern Hogwarts, ich will doch wirklich nur ein bisschen Frieden. Verlangt dieser bescheuerte Krieg nicht schon genug von mir? Ich will doch nur meinen privaten Frieden in den Mauern meiner Kerker und das Vergnügen meine Schüler quälen zu können, wenn es mir gerade in den Kram passt. Aber das scheint natürlich mal wieder zu viel verlangt zu sein.  
  
Lupin nimmt fast jeden freien Gedanken ein den ich habe. Ständig kreisen meine Gedanken um diesen blöden Werwolf. Noch nicht mal in meinen Träumen habe ich Ruhe vor ihm. Ich kann mich zwar nicht an sie erinnern, aber ich weiß mit Sicherheit das Lupin darin vorkommt. Merlin, das macht mich ganz krank.  
  
Das Schlimmste an dieser bescheuerten Geschichte ist, dass Lupins Abwesenheit die Sache noch schlimmer zu machen scheint. Das ist das größte Paradox meines Lebens. Und die Lösung bereitet mit mehr als nur Migräne, denn es scheint einfach gar keine zu geben. Vor ein paar Tagen hätte ich noch alles dafür gegeben, dass er mich endlich in Ruhe lässt, auf Abstand geht und jetzt, da er endlich das tut worum ich schon jeden existierenden Gott angefleht habe, ist es genau das, was mir nicht in den Kram passt. Schon irgendwie scheiße.  
  
Jedes Mal wenn ich ihn sehe fühle ich mich ganz anders.. Vielleicht bin ja wirklich verrückt!  
  
Draco scheint eine Allianz mit Granger eingegangen zu sein. Sieht ihm gar nicht ähnlich diesem Teufelsbraten, aber ich habe im Moment selbst genug mit mir selbst zu tun um mich auch noch um Draco zu kümmern. Obwohl es schon ganz schön interessant sein könnte. Allianzen werden niemals ohne Grund geschlossen und ein Malfoy tut normalerweise nie etwas ohne nicht persönlich Profit aus der Sache zu ziehen.  
  
Ich habe heute eine Eule von Lucius bekommen. Der alte Fuchs hat doch tatsächlich alles bekommen was ich haben wollte. Und dann noch dieses Buch. Ich weiß ich habe es irgendwann einmal im Ministerium gesehen im Archiv für verbannte Bücher. Es staubte vor sich hin. der Anblick ließ mir fast das Herz brechen. Soviel Wissen ungebraucht. Diese Ministeriumstrottel werden schon sehen wohin das führt. Ich konnte es kaum glauben es in der Hand zu halten. Ich glaube ich habe über eine halbe Stunde nur auf das Cover gesehen. Ich kann es kaum erwarten einige Tränke aus diesem Buch zu brauen.  
  
Lucius ist schon immer für Überraschungen gut gewesen. Aber so etwas habe ich nun wirklich nicht erwartet. Obwohl, sein Brief war schon recht merkwürdig. Ich wüsste gerne was er so treibt.  
  
Dieser blöde Ball ist schon bald. Ich kann's nicht fassen, dass Dumbledore doch wirklich veranlasst hat, dass die ganze Lehrerschaft anwesend sein muss. Schon wieder ein Abend der den Bach runter geht! Jede Menge turtelnder und flirtender Schüler auf einem Haufen. Ich glaub mir wird jetzt schon schlecht. Vielleicht gibt es Gefahrenzulage?!  
  
Egal was passiert, meine Gedanken wandern immer wieder zu Lupin zurück. Und wenn ich dann auch noch anfange den Gedanken beruhigend zu finden, sollte ich glaube ich wirklich anfangen mir Sorgen zu machen.  
  
*****  
  
#Seamus#  
  
"Und sieh, er tritt so sanft (ich liebe  
  
ihn so sehr) in meinem Schlummer.  
  
Über mein Lager beugt sich ein stummer  
  
Lächelnder Knabe."  
  
Es war wie in einem meiner Träume, als sich vor zwei Tagen jemand mitten in der Nacht in mein Bett schlich. Ich wurde wach geschüttelt und blickte total verwirrt in Deans Augen. Was dann passierte war fast zuviel für mich. Er verlangte von mir ihm die Sache mit Harry zu erklären und war richtig aufgebracht.  
  
Ich sagte ihm es wäre nichts zwischen uns und das alles nur ein blödes Gerücht war. Harry hätte mich nur getröstet. Er sah mich lange an bis er mir endlich glaubte. Und dann kam der Augenblick.  
  
Ich fühlte nur noch Wärme und Lippen, ein Flüstern in meinem Ohr. Ich dachte es wäre einer meiner schönsten Träume, als er mir gestand Gefühle für mich zu haben und das er mit zusammen sein will. Doch es scheint als ob dieser Traum ewig dauern wird, denn am nächsten Morgen konnte ich im Gang mit anhören wie Dean mit Padma Schluss machte bevor wir uns dann in einem verlassenen Klasszimmer küssten.  
  
Ich bin glücklich. Ich meine das ehrlich. Aber ich glaube Harry geht es nicht so gut. Er war nicht beim Abendessen und schon im Bett, als wir zurückkamen. Trotzdem ich bin glücklich. ich werde mich später in Deans Bett schleichen.  
  
*****  
  
#Ron#  
  
Von allen Sachen die hätten passieren können, ist ausgerechnet das eingetreten, womit ich nicht einmal in meinen schlimmsten Träumen gerechnet hätte. Ich glaube heute ist wirklich nicht mein Tag gewesen. Ich weiß jedenfalls nicht wie es schlimmer hätte sein können.  
  
Zuerst: Pavarti hat mit mir Schluss gemacht. Ich glaube es nicht. Es ist ja nicht so, dass es mich wirklich stört, aber mein Ego ist doch schon ganz schön angekratzt. Warum?? Es kam so spontan. Einfach so aus heiterem Himmel. Ich habe noch nicht einmal eine Erklärung bekommen, gar nichts. Ich habe so ein Gefühl, dass da ein anderer Kerl mitspielt.  
  
Bis zum Mittagessen habe ich mir überlegt, wie ich die Tatsache ausnutzen kann, dass Hermine im Moment keinen Freund hat und endlich mit ihr zusammen zu kommen. Ich hatte mir alles überlegt, was ich sagen soll, wo ich es sagen soll, auf welche Wange ich sie küssen soll. einfach alles und es schien ein guter Plan zu sein. Kein Just-for-Ficken-Beziehungen mehr, nur noch Liebe. Ich hätte wissen sollen, dass es zu gut gewesen ist um wahr sein zu können. Der Schock des Jahrhunderts ließ nicht lange auf sich warten und zerstörte alles, meine Pläne, mein Herz. Trotzdem will ich von Pavarti nichts mehr wissen!!  
  
Ich war gerade dabei mich von Harry loszumachen um meine Hermine gegen diesen Schwachkopf von Ravenclaw zu verteidigen, als die Inkarnation des Teufels auf den Plan tritt. Malfoy!! Allein die Tatsache, dass er Hermine verteidigte ließ mich denken ich sei in einem parallelen Universum gefangen. doch das wäre zu gut um wahr zu sein. Hermine blickte ihn so zärtlich an. Ich hätte am liebstem um mich geschlagen und dann angefangen zu heulen. Ich glaube es immer noch nicht. Meine Hermine ist mit Draco Malfoy zusammen.  
  
Im Endeffekt wäre es mir doch lieber gewesen Hermine in den Armen von Thomas zu sehen. Alles ist besser als Malfoy! Als sich die Menge, die dieses Spektakel mit angesehen hatte, langsam auflöste riss ich mich endlich von Harry los und rannte so schnell wie ich in meinem Leben noch nie gerannt bin.  
  
Ich weiß jetzt genau warum Harry sich immer auf das Quidditch-Feld verzieht wenn er nachdenken will. Dieser Platz vermittelt eine bestimmte Ruhe. Trotzdem drehten sich meine Gedanken nur um Hermine und ihr Lächeln für Malfoy. Ich lehnte mich an eine der Torstangen und habe geheult.  
  
Das ist so einschüchternd. Ich habe seit der zweiten Klasse nicht mehr geheult. Doch ich konnte nichts dagegen tun. Ich hasse es hilflos zu sein.  
  
Ich schaffte es mich aufzuraffen um wenigstens noch eine Kleinigkeit zu essen bevor das Abendessen vorbei war. Ich wischte mir sorgfältig die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und ging dann in Richtung große Halle. Ich setzte mich neben Dean, denn Harry war nicht anwesend. Ich war glücklich, dass Hermine so damit beschäftigt war mit Ginny zu reden, so bemerkte sie nicht, dass ich sie mied. Dean und Seamus tuschelten und kicherten. wenigsten zwei die glücklich zu sein schienen.  
  
Zu meinem Pech hörte ich auch noch wie Hermine auf dem Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum Ginnys Einladung auf eine kleine nächtliche Unterhaltung, wegen eines 'angeblichen' Schachspiels mit Malfoy, ablehnte. Was für eine originelle Ausrede. Hätte nur noch gefehlt, dass sie ihr erzählt hätte Malfoy würde ihr Nachhilfe in Zaubertränke geben...  
  
Der Tag war einfach scheiße. Als ich zurück in unseren Schlafsaal kam war ich froh, dass Harry schon schlief. Ich hatte wirklich keine Lust mit ihm darüber zu reden. Ich wollte kein Mitlied für mein gebrochenes Herz. Ich konnte zwar schnell einschlafen, aber die Träume diese Nachte waren die Hölle.  
  
Ich will einfach nur noch raus aus diesem beschissenen seelischen Schlamassel!!  
  
*****  
  
#Draco#  
  
Beim Barte Salazars das war heute der beste Tag seit ungefähr. immer. Vielleicht nur noch zu übertreffen von dem Tag, an dem Vater mir den Feuerblitz geschenkt hat, aber wenn ich es mir genau überlege, war dieser Tag sogar noch besser. Ich kann es eigentlich immer noch kaum glauben, dass es so schnell passiert ist. Hätte ich gewusst, dass ich nur einen seelischen Zusammenbruch und ein Versöhnung mit Granger gebraucht hätte um die Sache ins Rollen zu bringen, dann hätte ich das schon am Schuljahresanfang getan.  
  
Ich bin eigentlich ganz froh, dass Granger Recht hatte mit ihrer Vermutung, obwohl ich das vor ihr nie zugeben würde, Freundschaft hin oder her, ich bin immer noch ein Malfoy und Reinblut! Solche Zugeständnisse würde ich noch nicht einmal unter dem Imperius-Fluch machen. Wie ich Granger schon oft gepredigt habe, nur weil wir jetzt im selben Team spielen werde ich mich noch lange nicht ändern. Ich bin immer noch der Bad-Boy schlecht hin und ein Slytherin. Vater hat mir von klein auf beigebracht, dass ich etwas besseres bin und er hat recht, schließlich sind wir Malfoys. Man muss uns erst einmal beweisen, dass man unserer Freundschaft würdig ist, bevor wie jemanden einen Freund nennen. Granger hat es mir bewiesen, zwar war ein Menge Alkohol notwendig, aber letztendlich sind wir uns gar nicht so unähnlich.  
  
Die Sache mit Potter ist die große Ausnahme. Ihm würde ich mich sogar an den Hals werfen, wenn er ein Squib wäre (bei Merlin, lass das Vater nicht wissen). Das ist einfach Chemie zwischen uns, oder Liebe wie Hermine es auch gerne nennt. Trotzdem hasse ich es immer noch wenn sie recht hat. Potter und ich. ich glaube ich sollte mich endlich mal dazu durchringen ihn nur noch Harry zu nennen. Harry und ich, das ist Schicksal. Wir sind wie ein Fluch und ein Gegenfluch, wir gehören einfach zusammen und mein neues Ziel ist es, der Welt zu zeigen, dass Harry Potter, der Junge der lebt, Quidditchwunder und jüngster Sucher des Jahrhunderts mir gehört. Und jetzt da ich den letzten Wink bekommen habe, kann das Spiel beginnen.  
  
Ich war gerade mit Vince und Greg auf dem Weg zur großen Halle fürs Abendessen, als ich Hermines Stimme hörte. Man kann sie einfach nicht überhören. Ich wollte mir die ganze Sache mal ansehen und als ich dann die Dumpfbacke Wellington sah, der mit hochrotem Kopf aussah wie ein schlimmes Opfer des Furunkel-Fluches, kam der Gentleman in mir durch. Dank meines Bad- Boy-Images teilte sich die Menge vor mir- Ich liebe es wenn sie sich fürchten- und stand vor dem Ereignis, dass meinen Zweifel auslöschen würde. Ich stellte mich neben Hermine und sah mir diesen Nichtsnutz von einem Ravenclaw an.  
  
Ich beleidigte ihm mit meinen Repertoire an Schimpfwörtern, dass ich mir normalerweise für Potter. nein, Harry und seinen Freund Wiesel aufhebe und dann setzte ich zum entscheidenden Schlag an. Ich setzte eines meiner bekannte Ich-bin-ein-Sexgott-und-bin-sowieso-besser-als-alle-anderen- Grinsen auf und sagte in meinem überheblichsten Tonfall:  
  
"Warum sollte sie sich mit dir überhaupt abgeben, wenn sie jetzt doch mich hat."  
  
Das schlug ein. Besser noch als Longbottoms Explosionen im Zaubertrankunterricht. Und dann sah ich es: Harry sah aus, als hätte man ihm gesagt er würde von der Schule fliegen und auf Ewig in der Muggelwelt bleiben müssen. Erstarrt. Gebrochen. Verloren. Tot-sexy!!! Er sah uns direkt an und da wusste ich es endgültig. "ER GEHÖRT MIR!!!" Ich führte Hermine durch die Menge gaffender Leute, Vince und Greg flankierten uns. Das ist ein gute Sache. Die beiden sind mir absolut loyal und stellen meine Entscheidungen nie in frage. Die Sache wird 100%ig Thema Nr.1 beim Abendessen. jetzt brauche ich nur noch zu handeln. Hermine grinste mich an, sie schien es auch gesehen zu haben.  
  
Mir fiel jedenfalls noch eine kleine amüsante Kleinigkeit auf. Weasley steht auf Hermine. Ich glaube nicht, dass ihr das aufgefallen ist. Er wirkte, als wäre sein komplettes Universum über ihm zusammengebrochen. Richtig komisch. Ich werde es ihr heute Abend bei unserem gemeinsamen Schachspiel erzählen. Bin schon gespannt was sich interessantes aus der Sache entwickelt.  
  
Der von Dumbledore angekündigte Ball wird mir eine gute Möglichkeit zum Handeln geben. Ich glaube ich habe das ganze Abendessen lang gegrinst.  
  
Vater sagt, man soll in allen Situationen aufmerksam sein, deshalb ist mir auch etwas recht amüsantes aufgefallen. Lupin der wie immer neben Onkel Sev am Lehrertisch saß, warf ihm die ganze Zeit diese kleinen Seitenblicke zu. Klein, aber viel sagend für Leute, die wie ich aufmerksam beobachten können. Lupin wird bald zum entscheidenden Schlag gegen Onkelchen ausholen und ich habe irgendwie das Gefühl, dass er erfolgreich sein wird und Onkel Sev's abstinenten Lebenswandel ein ende machen wird... Endlich ...  
  
Ich glaube langsam das ist gar nicht so schlecht. Onkelchen geht mir im Moment nämlich tierisch auf den Nerv. Er ist paranoider als normal und treibt mich langsam aber sicher in den Wahnsinn. Vielleicht hört das auf, wenn er endlich einmal flachgelegt wird. Und Lupin ist gar nicht mal so schlecht, obwohl ich das freiwillig nie zugeben würde. Nenn mich einen Snob, aber so bin ich nun mal. Außerdem hätten wir dann wirklich alle in der Familie: Veela, Vampire. Werwölfe fehlen uns noch. Außerdem ist Lupin reinblütig. arm aber reinblütig.  
  
Ich suchte Augenkontakt mit Lupin. Ich sah ihn lange an, dann nickte ich zu Onkel Sev und prostete ihm zu. Er verstand, erwiderte mein Lächeln und hob sein Glas.  
  
Alles schien in bester Ordnung!! Falls alles klappen sollte würde es bald viele erstaunte Gesichter in Hogwarts geben. Ich kann es kaum erwarten sie zu sehen.  
  
Wie ich das ganze meinem Vater erkläre?? Keine Ahnung. und ist mir auch egal!! Das wird schon irgendwie funktionieren.  
  
*****  
  
#Sirius#  
  
Ich glaube ich habe seit meinem Ausbruch aus Askaban noch nie soviel Zeit vor dem Spiegel verbracht wie gestern. Ich will ja nicht sagen, dass ich schlecht aussehe und mein Spiegelbild nicht ertragen kann, jeder hat eine Portion Narzissmus in sich, manche mehr und manche weniger. Seit dem ich für Dumbledore Aufträge erledige und regelmäßig in Kontakt mit Essen und einem Bad komme kann ich mich auch wieder sehen lassen. Ich bin nicht mehr so mager wie früher und meine Kleidung sieht nicht aus wie von der Altkleidersammlung. Doch das ist nicht der Grund warum ich gestern so lange vor dem Spiegel verbracht habe!!  
  
Das weiche Drachenleder umschließt meinen Hals sanft. Ich kann das kühle Metall des Verschlusses und des Anhängers spüren und es fühlt sich irgendwie gut an. Das was mich am meisten schockiert hat, war die Inschrift auf dem Anhänger: Sirius. Mein Name. Mit seinem Abbild der Sterne nach denen ich benannt wurde. Die Brillanten funkeln im Licht.  
  
Merlin, ich will nicht wissen wie teuer dieses Stück gewesen ist. Warum tut er das. Es ist ja nicht, dass ich großartig etwas für ihn tue. Eigentlich fühle ich mich schlecht. Er scheint meine Anwesenheit zu genießen, freut sich sogar wenn wir uns treffen und doch spioniere ich ihn aus.  
  
Die Eulen die ich zu Dumbledore schicke beinhalten zwar keine großen Neuigkeiten, ich habe weder den Basar noch Lucius' Familienleben erwähnt, doch das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass ich ihn ausnutze. Ich kann es kaum glauben, dass ich so etwas denke, schließlich reden wir von Lucius Malfoy, einem Todesser, Muggelhasser und Slytherin. Gerissen, gefühlskalt, herzlos. Und doch kommt es mir so vor, als würde in diesem Bild etwas wichtiges fehlen.  
  
Es fehlt Lucius' sanftes Lächeln, dass er hinter seiner kalten Maske versteckt und nur dann zeigt wenn er glaubt allein zu sein. Es fehlen seine traurigen Augen, die zu den Geschichten seiner Ehe passen. Der stolze Ausdruck wenn er von Draco, seinem Sohn redet oder der ängstliche und qualvolle Ausdruck, wenn er über Voldemort und seine bevorstehende Rückkehr nach England nachdenkt, die Art wie er mich manchmal ansieht, und lacht oder wie er sich trotz seines unermesslichen Reichtums über Kleinigkeiten wie Eiscreme und seinen Lieblingskaffee freuen kann. Wie passt das in dieses Bild??  
  
Ich fange langsam an den Mann hinter der Fassade zu sehen und das Bild, das ich erkenne gefällt mir, gibt mir ein gutes Gefühl. Ich mag seine Gesellschaft und hasse es den Drang zu unterdrücken mich in einen Menschen zurückzuverwandeln und mich zu ihm an den Cafétisch zu setzten, ihm aus gleicher Höhe in die Augen zu sehen, seine Hand zu halten während wir durch die zahllosen Strassen des Dublins der Zaubererwelt gehen, ihn zu stützen, wenn dieses verfluchte Mahl auf seinem Arm brennt und ihn quält.  
  
Ich bin verloren. Verloren in eisblauen Augen. Ich habe mich schon oft verliebt und ich weiß wie es ist zu fallen. Doch ich habe das Gefühl das dieser Fall ewig dauern wird und ich nie am Grund ankommen werde. Ich werde solange fallen bis er mich auffangen wird.  
  
Ich werde jetzt die Eule an Dumbledore wegschicken und dann zu Lucius' Hotel gehen. Um diese Uhrzeit macht er normalerweise seine Spaziergänge in den Park.  
  
*****  
  
#Hermine#  
  
Ich hätte ja niemals geglaubt, dass ich das je sagen oder schreiben würde, aber Draco sieht richtig süß aus. Nicht wenn er wach ist, da ist er zu egozentrisch und . halt Slytherin-mäßig. Da ist er eher gut aussehend und sexy, aber wenn er schläft ist er niedlich und süß, fast unschuldig. Wir haben die halbe Nacht Schach gespielt. Ich mag es mit ihm zu spielen, in dieser Beziehung ist er nicht wie Ron. Er nutzt seine Überlegenheit nicht aus sondern war bemüht mir neue Strategien beizubringen. Er ist auf seinem Sessel eingeschlafen.  
  
Der Tag heute war wirklich ziemlich interessant, obwohl ich zuerst geglaubt habe, dass er in einem Desaster endet. Alles war natürlich, wie sollte es anders sein, Thomas Schuld. Da will dieser Depp doch wirklich noch mit mir über die Schülerschaft reden. Was sagte er noch mal: 'Wir dürfen Malfoy nicht aus den Augen lassen' und ' Wenn wir gegen ihn stimmen dann hat er keine Chance'. Als ob ich mich für ihn gegen Draco stellen würde, auch wenn ich jetzt nicht mit ihm befreundet wäre hätte ich das niemals getan. Ich kann es nicht glauben, dass ich einmal in diesen Typen verliebt war.  
  
Wir schrien und diskutierten in der Öffentlichkeit. Ich hatte schon Angst Ron würde Thomas den Kopf abreißen. Nicht das ich etwas dagegen gehabt hätte, dass Ron Thomas zu Brei schlägt, es hätte mich sogar ziemlich amüsiert, aber es wäre die Strafarbeiten die er dafür kassiert hätte nicht wert gewesen. Man ich glaube Draco färbt langsam auf mich ab.  
  
Die Art wie mich Draco, nun ja 'gerettet' hat, war einfach zum brüllen. Als Draco den Arm um mich legte und diesen Spruch abließ, hätte ich fast gelacht. Die Gesichter von Thomas und den anderen waren zu piepen. Und dann Harrys Gesicht. als ich das sah war alles klar. Der Blick, auf Draco gerichtet, sagte alles aus. Ich habe Harry schon immer gesagt, dass man ihn lesen kann wie ein offenes Buch. Es war schon komisch, dass niemand außer mir und Draco es bemerkt hat. Manche Leute sind so blind.  
  
Merlin, ich wurde noch nie so sehr belagert wie heute beim Essen. Nachdem ich mit Draco in die große Halle hineinspazierte hingen sie an mir wie Kletten. Ich hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass sie mir ins Gewissen reden würden, z.B. warum ich mich mit dem Feind abgeben oder wie ich mit jemandem zusammen (sie glauben wirklich wird sind ein Paar. witzig) sein kann, der mich so beleidigt hat. Aber nichts davon kam. Die Fragen waren eher: wie hast du es geschafft dir Malfoy zu angeln und er ist ja so toll, hast du ein Glück. Sogar Ginny schien auf Draco zu stehen. kaum zu glauben.  
  
Außerdem hat mir Draco etwas sehr interessantes erzählt. Es scheint so, als würde Ron mich gern haben. Das ist so süß. Ich weiß nicht was ich von der Sache halten soll, er ist doch mit Pavarti zusammen, na ja, jedenfalls war er das gestern noch. Er ist schon süß und sieht gut aus. Aber ich weiß noch nicht ob ich wirklich etwas für ihn empfinde. Das kam doch schon ganz schön überraschend. Ich muss dringend darüber nachdenken.  
  
Draco hat mich auf den Ball eingeladen. Ich glaube er plant etwas für Harry, aber er will es mir nicht erzählen. Ich wäre richtig froh, wenn es funktioniert.  
  
Ich glaube ich sollte ihn lieber wecken. Ich frage mich ob er weiß, dass er im Schlaf Harrys Namen murmelt. Das ist sooooo süß. Vielleicht sollte ich ihm das mal sagen. Würde mich interessieren wie er darauf reagiert.  
  
*****  
  
#Remus#  
  
Schluss mit den Spielchen. Endgültig.  
  
Jetzt da ich sogar das okay von der Familie bekommen habe wird mich nichts mehr aufhalten. Ich habe endlich rausgekriegt das Severus und der junge Mister Malfoy miteinander verwandt sind. Und das zustimmende Nicken unseres Slytherins beim Abendessen war mehr als ermutigend. Er hat ebenfalls etwas vor, das kann ich riechen.  
  
Pläne werden bei dem was ich vorhabe überflüssig sein. Es wird alles schnell und direkt ablaufen. Ich werde ihn mir auf dem Ball greifen. Ich werde ihm einfach sagen was ich für ihn empfinde, mitten ins Gesicht ohne Vorwarnung, einfach so. Dann kommt der schwerste Teil, das warten auf seine Reaktion. Es kann ja nur auf zwei Arten ausgehen. Erstens: Ablehnung. damit werde ich mich zum absolut vor ihm blamieren und nie wieder auch nur den Hauch einer Chance haben und ewig mit gebrochenem Herzen trauern oder Zweitens: Zustimmung. dann werde ich ihn in meine oder seine privaten Räume schleifen und ihm nach allen Regeln der Kunst zeigen, dass seine Wahl richtig war.  
  
Mehr kann ich nicht machen. Komplizierte Pläne verfälschen nur meine Ziele. Außerdem bin ich zu alt um um den heißen Brei herum zu reden. Der direkte Weg ist immer der beste, das hoffe ich jedenfalls.  
  
Ich kann's kaum erwarten, dass es endlich soweit ist. Diese Spannung ist zuviel, ich bin froh wenn es endlich vorbei ist, egal wie es ausgeht. Obwohl es schon herrlich wäre, neben ihm im Bett zu liegen und ihm alle fünf Minuten meine Liebe zu gestehen, bis er mir droht mich rauszuschmeißen, wenn ich es noch einmal sage.  
  
Das Leben mit Severus ist so utopisch, dass ich es mir eigentlich gar nicht vorstellen kann. Ich glaube alles mit ihm zusammen wäre schön. Ich verlange kein absolutes Glück auf Erden, ich glaube dafür habe ich schon zu viele Grausamkeiten gesehen, auch verlange ich nicht, dass Severus mich anbetet oder verehrt, wie in den Muggel-Liebesromen. Wenn er mich nur ab und an anlächelt, mich mit einem dieser seltenen ehrlichen Blicken bedeckt und mich soweit akzeptieren kann, dass ich an seiner Seite sein darf, dann bin ich schon voll zufrieden.  
  
Kindisch vielleicht.  
  
Ich glaube man nennt es Hoffnung. Nennt mich naiv. aber träumen kann doch jeder.  
  
Und schließlich habe doch auch ich ein wenig Glück verdient.  
  
*****  
  
#Pavarti#  
  
Liebe Princess34, (ja immer noch dasselbe Tagebuch^^)  
  
Der Tag war ja so schlimm. xschnüffx . mir sind heute ganz grausame Dinge passiert. Womit habe ich so etwas nur verdient.  
  
Ich habe gedacht es wäre eine gute Idee mit Ron Schluss zu machen. Die letzte Woche musste ich jedes Mal, wenn ich in seinen Armen lag an Draco denken. Dieser Junge ist das absolute Maximum. Er ist einfach göttlich. Jedes Mal wenn wir Sex hatten, habe ich an ihn gedacht. Ich habe mir vorgestellt wie es wäre in Dracos Armen zu liegen, anstatt in Rons.  
  
Ich dachte, wenn ich mich von Ron trenne hätte ich Chancen bei Draco. doch dann kam es ganz anders. Wäre hätte das geglaubt.  
  
Normalerweise bin ich gewöhnt, dass Hermine mich in manchen Dingen schlägt. Schulische Sachen hauptsächlich, aber im Aussehen und bei den Männern war ich immer die Nummer 1. Bis heute..  
  
Heute hat Hermine es geschafft mir den geilsten Jungen der Schule vor der Nase wegzuschnappen. Wer hätte gedacht, dass sich Draco für die interessiert?! Ich stand dort und sah wie Draco seinen Arm um sie legte. ich konnte es nicht fassen. Warum ich?? Jetzt habe ich weder Ron noch Draco. Und ich glaube ich kann nicht mehr zurück zu Ron. Er scheint mich für alle mal abgehakt zu haben.  
  
Das war wirklich ein Pechtag!!  
  
Deine Pavarti  
  
*****  
  
A/N: hier schließt meine Sidestory "A little piece of Reality" an!!  
  
****  
  
tbc.  
A/N: Das Gedicht in Seamus' Eintrag ist von Jacob Israel De Haan aus dem Gedichtband: 'Matrosen sind der Liebe Schwingen' und heißt "Der Tod". Nur den Inhalt der Klammer habe ich verändert damit es zum Eintrag passt.^^  
  
Und noch einmal ganz viel DANKE an meine Betareader dragon-fly und Connor^^ DOMO ARIGATOU!!!^^ Denkt dran mir nen Kommentar zu schreiben. 


	7. Kapitel sechs

Lovers Diary  
  
sechs  
  
*****  
  
by Toyo Malloy  
  
****  
  
DISCLAIMER: Alle Charas gehören unserer geschätzten JKR^^.  
  
****  
  
Grüße an:  
  
@ Alex: Remus war wirklich arm dran die letzten Kapitel, aber ich glaube jetzt kommt er voll auf seine Kosten^^.  
  
@ Cygna: Sei nicht so streng mit HiddenOne^^ xsmile+knuddelx  
  
@ Lorelei Lee: Viel knuddel!!^^ ja ja ja. unsere Babys sind jetzt garantiert glücklich.  
  
@ Nuri: Danke für dein großes Lob!! Xhugyoux  
  
@ Sean: Die Alten haben's halt doch noch drauf. xsmile+hugyoux^^  
  
uns auch an: selene, anna, Rikku, Crispy17, Mrs.Bloom, SweetC18, supergump & Jacky!  
  
Auch nochmal knuddel an alle, die die Sidestory gereviewt haben: selene, HiddenOne, Sarista, Lorelei Lee, Alex, SweetC18 und supergump. DOMO ARIGATOU!!!  
  
*******  
  
WICHTIG: Damit ihr auch alle dieses Kapitel versteht, vor allem die Teile mit Lucius und Sirius, ist es extrem wichtig, dass ihr vor her die Sidestory 'A little piece of Reality' gelesen habt.  
  
************  
  
#Harry#  
  
Der Sonnenaufgang ist ein schöner Anblick. Nur sieht man ihn als Schüler nicht oft, weil man eigentlich um diese Uhrzeit noch schlafen sollte. Die Betonung liegt hier eindeutig auf 'eigentlich'. Das ich heute hier oben im Astronomieklassenraum sitze, aus dem Fenster schaue und Tagebuch schreibe hat mehrere gute Gründe.  
  
Erst mal sind heute offiziell Winterferien. In den Ferien kann man es sich schließlich ab und zu erlauben mal über die Stränge zu schlagen, oder? Die meisten Schüler werden heute Nachmittag nach Hause fahren; die jüngeren, die gestern nicht auf dem Ball gewesen sind werden sogar schon mit dem früheren Zug, heute nach dem Frühstück fahren. Die Zeit vergeht wie im Flug. Ron und Hermine sind über die Winterferien ebenfalls hier. und ER auch!!!  
  
Der weitere Grund war, dass gestern der Ball war und ich immer noch aufgeregt bin, zittrig und verwirrt, schlimmer noch, als würde ich in einigen Stunden eine Prüfung in Verwandlung haben. Ich habe eigentlich so gut wie gar nicht geschlafen. Wie auch nachdem was passiert ist. Kurz bevor die Sonne aufging war ich wach und an Schlaf war einfach nicht mehr zu denken. Darum bin ich hier.  
  
Der gestrige Tag, der eigentlich als absolutes Desaster hätte enden müssen, verwandelte sich in den Tag mit den größten Überraschungen. Es begann damit, dass ich vor dem Ball in unserem Zimmer im Gryffindor -Turm stand und versuchte mich in Schale zu schmeißen. Wofür eigentlich?? Ich hatte doch keine Begleitung mit der ich gehen konnte. Ron wartete auf mich. Er saß schon angezogen auf meinem Bett. Er fluchte leise und fragte mich im Abstand von einer Minute, warum ich denn so lange brauchen würde.  
  
Ich blickte in den Spiegel. Das war das erste Mal in meinem Leben, dass ich mir Tante Petunias Schminkkoffer herwünschte. Die Augenringe unter meinen Augen waren alles andere als schön, doch selbst Make Up hätte gegen meine roten, verquollenen Augen nicht geholfen. Als ich Draco beim Frühstück sah, brach etwas in mir und ich musste einfach raus aus der großen Halle. Ich stürmte in den Gryffindor -Turm, in unser Zimmer, riss mir regelrecht meine Kleider vom Leib, rannte ins Bad und stellte mich unter die Dusche. Ich weinte.  
  
Ich blieb eine Ewigkeit dort. Die Tränen wollten einfach nicht versiegen, bis Ron hereinkam und mich fragte ob ich versuchen würde mich zu ertränken. Mit meiner schon schrumpligen Haut und den roten Augen, hab ich garantiert ein mitleid erregendes Bild abgegeben. Ich frage mich warum Ron mich nicht ausgefragt hat. Ich bin ihm jedenfalls dankbar dafür.  
  
Ron hatte auch keine Begleitung was wohl der Grund war, warum er überhaupt noch hier war und sich nicht schon lägst auf dem Ball amüsierte. Ich glaube die Sache mir Hermine hat ihn doch schwerer getroffen als ich vermutet hatte.  
  
Als ich das Tor zur großen Halle sah fing mein Herz fast unkontrollierbar an zu rasen. Es fühlte sich an, als ob es mit jedem Schritt, mit dem ich mich der Tür näherte, schneller schlagen würde. Ich rechnete schon damit kurz vor der Tür zusammenzubrechen. Ich hätte mich einfach gerne umgedreht um davonzulaufen, zurück in die Sicherheit meines Turmes und meines Bettes. Meine Schritte wurde langsamer. Was wollte ich hier eigentlich?? Hinter diesem Tor gab es nur Szenen die mich als schlechte Erinnerungen verfolgen würden. Ron war es der mich schließlich fast mit Gewalt durch das Tor zog.  
  
Der Raum war wie immer zu solchen Veranstaltungen wunderschön dekoriert. Der Nachthimmel war an diesem Abend winterlich klar und wolkenlos. Einige Sterne strahlten schon am Himmel. Der Mond leuchtete so hell, als hätte man ihn an den Himmel gemalt; es war einfach schön. An den Wänden waren Fackeln befestigt, deren Flammen munter tanzten und schöne Schatten in den Saal warfen. Die Halle war mit den Farben der vier Häuser geschmückt. Fahnen und Wandteppiche zierten die Wände.  
  
Die Haustische waren verschwunden, nur noch an den Seiten standen einige Tische mit den Getränken und dem Essen. Hier und da sah man einen Lehrer, der zwischen den Schülern stand und das Treiben aufmerksam beobachtete. Es schienen sich wirklich alle Schüler der höheren Klassen hier versammelt zu haben. Einige standen in kleinen Gruppen an den Seiten, tranken Bowle und unterhielten sich, andere tanzten auf der Tanzfläche zur Musik, die aus den Wänden zu kommen schien.  
  
Ron stieß mich an, damit ich auf ihn aufmerksam wurde. Er deutete auf eine Traube von Schülern, die in der Mitte des Saales einen Kreis um etwas gebildet hatten. Neugierig kämpften wir uns an einigen Leuten vorbei, bis wir erkannten was dort geschah. Sie hatte einen Kreis um ein tanzendes Paar gebildet, die gerade zur Musik eines klassischen Stückes Walzer tanzten. Ich glaube ich habe einige Momente gebraucht, um zu realisieren wen ich hier überhaupt beobachtete.  
  
In der Mitte des Kreises tanzten Draco und Hermine. Hermine trug ein wunderschönes aquamarinblaues Hexenkleid, dass ihre Figur betone und wie für sie gemacht zu sein schien. Ich hatte dieses Kleid noch nie an Ihr gesehen, aber sie sah darin aus wie eine Prinzessin. Ihre Haare waren gelockt und mit Schleifen verziert. Ein Lächeln zierte ihre rosa geschminkten Lippen.  
  
Draco war in einen schwarzen offenen Umhang mit kurzem Kragen gekleidet. Er trug eine dazu passende Schwarze enge Hose, ein weißes wallendes Hemd mit Spitze und eine schwarze Weste, die mit silbernen Drachen bestickt war. Sein Haar war nicht zurück gegelt, sondern hing in sein Gesicht. Er sah aus wie ein französischer Lord. Wunderschön. Ich konnte meine Augen nicht von ihm lösen, er war einfach zu schön.  
  
Ich bemerkte gar nicht, dass Ron nach einiger Zeit nicht mehr hinter mir stand. Ich wusste auch nicht warum ich mir das antat, den beiden zuzusehen, wie sie sich zur Musik bewegten und sich dabei anstrahlten. Es schmerzte so sehr, aber ich konnte einfach nicht weg. Als die Musik vorbei verbeugten sich die Beiden voreinander und blickten dann in die Menge die um sie stand. Ich konnte sehen wie Hermine rot wurde. Als ihre Augen meine trafen, musste ich meinen Blick abwenden.  
  
Eine plötzliche Panik durchfuhr mich. Ich wollte nicht, dass Hermine mich sah wie ich sie eifersüchtig anstarrte. Ich wollte nicht, dass Draco mich sah, so nah am Rand der Tränen. Ich wollte nicht, dass überhaupt jemand sah, wie Der-Junge-Der-Lebt zusammenbrach. Ich tat das einzige das mir in dieser Situation einfiel: Ich rannte aus der Halle.  
  
Ich rannte ein paar Minuten ziellos durch die Gänge. Ich fühlte mich eingeengt von den Wänden, als ob sie immer näher kommen würden. Nach einiger Zeit konnte ich das Gefühl einfach nicht mehr ertragen. Ich lief aus dem Schlosstor, raus auf das Hogwarts -Gelände. Ich machte einen großen Bogen um Hagrids Hütte auf meinem Weg zum See. Ich wollte ihn nicht treffen  
  
Ich wünschte mir Sirius wäre hier gewesen. Zwar würde er mir wegen des Grundes für meinen Zustand höchstwahrscheinlich die Leviten lesen, aber ich hätte wenigstens eine Schulter gehabt an der ich mich hätte ausweinen können. Der Weg zum See schien unsagbar lange zu sein und als ich endlich angekommen war, verkroch ich mich auf meinen Lieblingsplatz unter den alten Ahorn und starrte auf das Wasser hinaus.  
  
Ich erschreckte mich fast zu Tode, als ich plötzlich seine Stimme hörte. Draco Lucius Malfoy stand nur wenige Schritte von mir entfernt und blickt auf den See. Sein schwarzer Umhang wehte im Wind. Eine Weile blickte ich ihn einfach nur an. Warum ließ er mich nicht in Ruhe? War er hier um mir seine Beziehung mit Hermine unter die Nase zu reiben?  
  
Als er mich nach einiger Zeit anschaute, wusste ich wirklich nicht was ich denken sollte. Sein Gesicht war so voller Wärme und Gefühl. Noch nie hatte ich ihn so gesehen und ich wusste, dass ich nun glücklich sterben konnte, nachdem ich dieses Lächeln auf seinen Lippen gesehen hatte. Er ging auf mich zu und hielt erst an, nachdem er direkt vor mir stand.  
  
Draco blickte auf mich herab. Einen Moment lang hatte ich den Eindruck, dass er versuchte die richtigen Worte zu finden. Nachdem er den Kopf geschüttelt hatte fing er an zu reden. Er redete von Hermine, wie witzig sie sei und das er fand sie sei eine gute Freundin und eine tolle Frau . Ich fragte mich die ganze Zeit warum er mir das erzählte, bis er anfing darüber zu reden, was für ein gutes Paar Hermine und Ron abgeben würden. Ab da verstand ich gar nichts mehr.  
  
Er lachte und mir wurde warm ums Herz. Das alles schien so unwirklich. War er nicht Hermines Freund?? Unsere Augen trafen sich und ich glaube wir haben uns eine halbe Ewigkeit angesehen. Ich weiß nur noch, dass ich irgendwann aufrecht vor ihm stand, nur einige Zentimeter von ihm entfernt.  
  
Dann fragte er mich ob ich wissen würde, was er sich schon lange Zeit fragte. Ich schüttelte kurz den Kopf, wand aber meinen Blick nicht von seinen atemberaubenden sturmgrauen Augen ab. Eine Antwort bekam ich nie, denn im nächsten Moment küsste er mich.  
  
Ich fühlte seine Lippen auf meinen, seine Arme die sich langsam um meinen Hals schlangen, seine Körper, der sich an meinen lehnte. Ich war im Himmel. Ich legte meine Hände um seine Hüfte zog ihn zu mir und erwiderte den Kuss mit allem was ich hatte.  
  
Als wir uns aus dem Kuss lösten war ich kaum noch zu einem klaren Gedanken fähig. Mein Gehirn kämpfte mit dem Wissen, dass ich eben gerade Draco geküsst hatte und versuchte mich davon zu überzeugen, dass ich nicht geträumt hatte. Als ich die Augen öffnete sah ich den schönsten Anblick meines Lebens. Draco Malfoy, die Augen weit geöffnet und mit so vielen Gefühlen gefüllt, die Lippen leicht geöffnet und einen Hauch von Rot auf den Wangen.  
  
Als er merkte, dass ich ihn so ansah, errötete er nur noch mehr. Er beugte sich vor, fing meine Lippen in einem kurzen Kuss, dann drehte er sich um und lief davon.  
  
Ich sah ihm lange hinter her, bevor ich mich selbst auf den Weg zurück zum Gryffindor -Turm machte. Ich konnte nur lächeln. Das was ich gesehen hatte war schöner als alles was ich mir je erträumt hatte. Der Mensch, den ich liebte empfand für mich wie ich für ihn. Draco Malfoy liebte mich, ich war mir sicher.  
  
Und jetzt sitze ich hier, sehe mir den Sonnenaufgang an und warte auf den neuen Tag und ich weiß, dass es ein guter Tag werden wird!!  
  
*****  
  
#Seamus#  
  
Lieber Jei,  
  
Ich weiß, du hast hundert pro ganz viele wichtige Sachen zu tun, aber ich konnte einfach nicht bis zu den Winterferien warten um es dir zu sagen. Also: Dein kleiner Bruder hat es endlich geschafft und befindet sich in einer ernstzunehmenden Beziehung!! Tja, du wirst dich jetzt wohl zu recht fragen, wie ich das hinbekommen habe.  
  
Erinnerst du dich noch an den Jungen über den ich dir immer die Ohren vollgeheult habe?! Sein Name ist Dean. Nun ja, er und ich sind jetzt zusammen. Merlin, ich glaube immer noch ich träume.  
  
Ich will dich jedenfalls um einen großen Gefallen bitten. Glaubst du wir könnten dich mal zu Hause besuchen, nach Weihnachten vielleicht? Ich wäre dir ewig dankbar. Du weißt doch wie Dad reagieren würde, wenn ich ihm erzählte, dass mein Boyfriend mich besuchen kommt. Bitte bitte bitte bitte.  
  
Schreib mir schnell zurück, bin dann schon zu Hause. Heute fangen die Winterferien an. Muss jetzt Schluss machen, unser Zug fährt um 15Uhr.  
  
Grüße Dein kleiner Seamus  
  
PS: Gib Valentina einen Kuss von mir und grüß sie auch ganz nett. Ich hoffe du hast ihr Weihnachtsgeschenk nicht vergessen, so wie letztes Jahr. Und zieh jetzt keine Grimassen, ich helfe dir nur ein guter Ehemann zu sein. xgrinsx  
  
+Zufrieden steckte Seamus den Brief in den Umschlag.+  
  
******  
  
#Sirius#  
  
Wenn mir jemand noch vor ein paar Wochen gesagt hätte das ich mich in dieser Situation befinden würde, den hätte ich entweder ausgelacht oder ich hätte ihn mit einem schmerzhaften Fluch belegt. Aber wie Albus es doch immer wieder gerne sagt: Die Zukunft ist noch nicht geschrieben.  
  
Ich weiß jedenfalls, dass, wenn ich diesen McNair in die Finger kriege, oder irgendeinen anderen von seinen Spießgesellen, ich sie umbringen werde. oder ihnen wenigstens extrem wehtun. Lucius zitterte noch eine ganze Weile, nachdem ich uns beide von dieser Sackgasse zurück in sein Hotelzimmer aparierte. Er hielt sich an mir fest und seine Augen waren die ganze Zeit geschlossen.  
  
Als er dann endlich nach fast einer Ewigkeit die Augen öffnete und mich ansah, fühlte ich wie die Angst in mir hochkam. Was würde er jetzt tun? Würde er mich dem Ministerium übergeben? Würde er mich wegschicken und mir sagen, dass, wenn ich ihm je wieder unter die Augen trete, er mich umbringt? In dieser kurzen Zeit malte ich mir die schrecklichsten Szenen in meinem Kopf aus.  
  
Er hatte die Augenbrauen zusammengekniffen, seine Augen hielten meine fest. Auf einmal hellten sich seine eisblauen Augen auf und ich wusste, dass er mich erkannt hatte. Dann blickte er auf das Halsband das ich um den Hals hatte, fuhr mit seinen schönen Fingern kurz über das schwarze Drachenleder des Bandes und hielt dann einen Moment lang den Anhänger fest und blickte mich wieder an. Ich hatte Angst er würde mir das Band einfach vom Hals runterreißen. Doch dann fing er an zu lachen.  
  
Er stand auf, ging zur Minibar, nahm zwei Gläser und während er immer weiter lachte, goss Whisky ein. Er wartete bis er sich wieder beruhigt hatte, bevor er mit den Gläsern zu dem Sofa, auf dem wir gesessen hatten, zurückkehrte und mir ein Glas hinhielt. Ich nahm es etwas verdutzt entgegen.  
  
Er nahm einen Schluck aus dem Glas, dann deutete er auf das Halsband, sagte er hätte noch nie in seinem Leben einen derartigen Treffer gelandet und lachte dann weiter. Irgendwann konnte ich dann auch nicht anders, als mitzulachen.  
  
Lucius trank sein Glas aus und sah mich dann durchdringend an, als versuche er sich eine Geschichte für mein Hiersein zusammenzudichten. Schließlich nickte er kurz und begann dann mich auszufragen.  
  
Er lag auf jeden Fall richtig, dass ich ein Spion für Albus war und das man mich auf ihn angesetzt hatte um mehr über Voldemorts Pläne zu erfahren. Lucius grinste die ganze Zeit sein berühmtes Malfoy -Grinsen und lobte Albus' Taktiken in hohen Tönen. Ich konnte es nicht fassen mit welcher Leichtigkeit er diese ganze Tatsache auffasste. Obwohl er mit einigen Punkten unrecht hatte.  
  
Lucius glaubte natürlich, ich hätte Albus alles private, dass er mir erzählte hatte während ich als Hund bei ihm war beichtet. Es schmerzte mich ein bisschen, dass er kein Vertrauen zu mir hatte, aber warum sollte er. Schließlich hatte sich herausgestellt, dass der Hund, mit dem er die letzten Wochen verbracht hatte, ein Spion war. Er hatte wirklich keinen Grund mir zu vertrauen.  
  
Plötzlich, von einem Moment auf den anderen, wurde Lucius still. Er drehte sich von mir weg und blickte aus dem Fenster. Er sagte, ich könne jetzt ruhig zurück nach Hogwarts, er würde mich nicht im Ministerium anzeigen. Dann herrschte wieder ein Moment Ruhe, bis er mich bat, die Dinge ich über ihn wusste für mich zu behalten. Es tat mir weh ihn so zu sehen.  
  
Ich bin auch nicht ganz sicher, woher ich den Mut nahm, aber ich stand auf und stellte mich zu ihm ans Fenster. Ich sagte ihm, dass ich nichts persönliches über ihn verraten hätte und wenn ich es mir aussuchen könnte, dann würde ich viel lieber hier bei ihm bleiben. Daraufhin blickte er mich prüfend an und ich ließ es zu. Ich wollte das er alles sah das notwendig war, damit er mir vertraute.  
  
Wie es im Endeffekt dazukam, dass er meine Wange berührte weiß ich nicht mehr, aber ich weiß, dass ich mich in die Berührung kuschelte, so wie ich es immer tat, wenn er mich als Hund gekrault hatte. Ich sah tief in seine schönen Augen und konnte einfach nicht mehr an mich halten; ich musste ihn einfach küssen.  
  
Lucius ließ es geschehen. Ich küsste diese sanften schmalen Lippen, nach denen ich mich schon so lange gesehnt hatte und sie küssten mich zurück. Als er mir seinen Mund öffnete und sich unsere Zungen berührten, ich ihn kosten konnte, war es pure Perfektion. Die Hitze der Erregung, die über uns zusammenbrach war gewaltig. Sie spülte alle meine Gedanken, Ängste und Sorgen davon und es existierten nur noch Lucius und ich.  
  
Der Weg in das Schlafzimmer dauerte nicht lange. Ich riss Lucius regelrecht die Kleider vom Leib, entblößte die schneeweiße Haut die darunter lag, bedeckte Lucius' Hals und Nacken mit Küssen und lauschte seinem leisen Stöhnen, dass in meinen Ohren schöner klang als jede Musik. Seine Hände wanderte über meinen Körper, machten sich an den Knöpfen meines Umhanges zu schaffen. Als wir im Bett lagen, bedeckte uns nichts mehr.  
  
Ich öffnete Lucius' Haarband, mit dem er seine Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden hatte. Seine Haare umrahmten sein Gesicht wie ein Heiligenschein und ich ließ meine Finger durch sie gleiten, küsste sie, konnte mich an dem Lichtspiel in dem weißblonden Haar nicht satt sehen, bis er mein Gesicht in beide Hände nahm und mich zu einem heißen Kuss zu sich zog.  
  
Der Kontrast den wir erzeugten war unübersehbar. Lucius mit seinen weißblonden Haaren und seiner schneeweißen Haut und ich mit meiner schwarzen Mähne und mit meiner Sonnengebräunten Haut. Wir waren wie Tag und Nacht, Sommer und Winter. Doch schon er selbst war ein Kontrast an sich, denn hinter seinen eisblauen Augen steckten so viele Emotionen und seine schneegleiche Haut war heiß wie Feuer. Er war wie brennendes Eis.  
  
Ich küsste ihn überall, versuchte mir jeden Zentimeter an ihm einzuprägen, jedes Bisschen an ihm zu lieben, jede Stelle an ihm zu kosten. Seine Beine umschlossen mich und er drückte seine Härte an mich, still bittend ihn zu erlösen. Ich zog mich an ihm hoch, rieb unsere Erektionen aneinander, küsste seine bebenden Lippen, bevor ich ihn fragte, meine Lippen ganz nah an seinem Ohr, ob er sich für mich öffnen würde.  
  
Seine Antwort war ein leises Stöhnen und kleinen Kopfnicken und es reichte mir vollkommen. Seine Beine öffneten sich für mich, umschlossen mich wieder, während er meinen Namen vor sich hin stöhnte. Ich grub mich tief in ihn hinein, nahm ihn sanft und vorsichtig, doch er forderte schon bald mehr, nahm mir die Kontrolle bis meine Bewegungen schneller und tiefer wurden.  
  
Wir hielten es nicht lange aus, konnten dem süßen Höhepunkt nicht länger hinauszögern.  
  
Ich hielt ihn fest und wollte ihn nie wieder gehen lassen. Es schien so richtig zu sein, dass er jetzt hier bei mir lag. Unser Atem beruhigte sich allmählich und ich zog die Decke über uns. Lucius verbarg sein Gesicht in meiner Schulter und drückte sich ganz nah an mich. Seine Umarmung wurde fest als hätte er Angst, dass ich jeden Moment ins Nichts verschwinden würde.  
  
Ich hob sein Gesicht zu seinem und blickte ihn an. Flüsternd sagte ich ihm, dass ich nicht verlassen würde, dass ich ihn lieben würde und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Lucius entspannte sich und eine Ruhe kam über ihn die ich so noch nie gesehen hatte. Er war vollkommen entspannt. Kurz bevor ein einschlief murmelte er: 'Ich glaube ich habe mich in dich verliebt.'  
  
Ich blieb noch eine Zeit lang wach und beobachtete ihn, bevor mich der Schlaf selbst übermannte.  
  
*****  
  
#Hermine#  
  
Liebes Tagebuch,  
  
Als ich die Schachtel öffnete, die mir die Eulenpost gestern gebracht hatte, spürte ich die Aufregung durch und durch. Ich hatte mir vorgenommen sie erst heute Abend zu öffnen, zur Feier des Tages sozusagen. Ich hatte meiner Mutter die markierte Seite aus dem "Hexenwochekatalog" geschickt und sie gebeten dieses Kleid für mich zu bestellen. Ich riss das letzte Stück der Verpackung auf und holte das Kleid hervor. Es war blau und ganz aus Satin. Der Stoff fühlte sich sehr gut auf der Haut an. Der Umhang war in derselben Farbe, es war so wie ich es mir vorgestellt hatte.  
  
Ich zog mich um und betrachtete mich im Spiegel. Ich muss zugeben ich sah gut aus und freute mich, dass ich mit dem Kleid so einen guten Griff gelandet hatte. Ich fragte mich was Draco anziehen würde, der alte Egomane war schon seit Stunden in seinem Zimmer. Ich könnte schwören er hatte sich bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt mindestens schon zehnmal umgezogen. Er ist in diesem Punkt schlimmer als Pavarti und das muss schon was heißen, schließlich ist er ein Junge. Ich war auch schon gespannt was Harry und Ron tun würden.  
  
Die Beiden waren heute ein schrecklicher Anblick gewesen. Harry sah aus als hätte er nicht geschlafen. Seine Augen waren gerötet und ich frage mich ob er geweint hat. Als Harry beim Frühstück aus der Halle stürmte machte ich mir schon einige Sorgen, aber sein Verhalten schien meinen Verdacht über seine Gefühle nur zu bestätigen. Ich kann es kaum glauben, dass es mir vorher nicht aufgefallen ist. Ich hoffe nur Draco schaffte es zu ihm durchzudringen.  
  
Ron war eine Sache für sich. Er hatte den ganzen Tag schlechte Laune und ließ sie an jedem aus. Er brachte Ginny fast zum weinen, hatte einen großen Streit mit Dean, maulte ständig an allem und jedem rum, ignorierte mich völlig... kurz um es war einfach unerträglich. Das Weasley -Temperament ist schon schlimm, aber es macht ihn auch interessant. Vielleicht hatte Draco doch recht und ich sollte es mal mit Ron probieren. Ich bin mir sicher ich könnte ihn lieben.  
  
Als ich mich mit Draco in unserem Gemeinschaftsraum traf war ich richtig baff. Er sah wirklich unglaublich gut aus. Er sah aus, wie ich mir Lestat aus Anne Rice's Vampirchronik immer vorgestellt habe. Nur die langen gelockten Haare fehlten noch. Er hatte wieder dieses ganz spezielle arrogante Lächeln auf den Lippen, dieses Ich-weiß-dass-ich-gut-aussehe- Lächeln. Er machte mir ein Kompliment über mein Kleid, was mich regelrecht schockierte. Ein Lob aus dem Mund des Slytherin -Prinzen. Trotzdem konnte er es sich nicht nehmen lassen auch etwas zu kritisieren. Er wollte mich frisieren.  
  
Einen Moment lang habe ich geglaubt es sei nur ein Scherz, doch er setzte mich vor einen Spiegel und fing an. Das Ergebnis war wirklich super und Draco schien sichtlich mit sich zufrieden zu sein. Die ganzen Schleifen und Locken, ich hätte gerne gewusst wie er das hinbekommen hat.  
  
Wir gingen den Weg durch die Slytherin -Kerker und ich muss sagen, dass ich die neidischen Blicke von einigen, besonders die von Pansy Parkinson, sehr genossen habe. Doch besonders schlimm war es in der Halle. Prof. McGonagal warf Draco einen Blick zu, als glaubte sie er hätte mich dazu überredet nach Slytherin zu gehen. Es war richtig witzig. Ein Blick durch die Halle sagte mir, dass weder Harry noch Ron da waren. Ich hoffte sie würde bald kommen.  
  
Draco rettete mich irgendwann vor meinen Freundinnen, die mich über und über mit Fragen löcherten und zog mich auf die Tanzfläche. Mir war klar, dass er noch ein bisschen Show machen wollte. Er tanzte wirklich gut. Danach dauerte es auch nicht lange bis Harry und Ron auftauchten. Sie kämpften sich durch die Menge bis sie uns sahen. Ich machte Draco auf die beiden aufmerksam.  
  
Harry sah wirklich furchtbar aus. Sein Gesicht war traurig und gleichzeitig schockiert. Okay, das war der endgültige Beweis. Lange beobachten konnte ich ihn nicht, denn Harry rannte aus der Halle. Ron sah aus, als würde er uns meucheln wollen. Ich glaube so wütend habe ich ihn noch nie gesehen. Als das Lied vorbei war zog ich Draco in eine Ecke an die Fenster und achtete darauf, dass wir nicht unbedingt in Ron rannten. Ich wusste, dass Harry sich jetzt irgendwo verkriechen würde und ich lobte mich, dass ich so gut vorbereitet hier hergekommen war.  
  
Ich zog die 'Karte des Rumtreibers' aus meinem Umhang, zog meinen Zauberstab hervor und murmelte: "Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin". Ich suchte nach Harry und fand ihn an seinem Lieblingsplatz am See. Ich verabschiedete Draco mit einem Kuss auf die Wange und wünschte ihm viel Glück. Merlin, ich hoffte wirklich, dass er Erfolg haben würde. Eine Hand auf meiner Schulter ließ mich aufsehen.  
  
Ron stand hinter mir und seine Wangen waren vor Wut gerötet. Er fauchte mich an was mir einfallen würde, die 'Karte des Rumtreibers' hier vor Draco zu benutzten, ob ich jetzt wirklich zum Feind übergelaufen wäre, nur weil ich mit ihm schlafe. Ich glaube Draco hat in der letzten Zeit wirklich auf mich abgefärbt, denn ich fing an zu lachen und brachte ihn so zum Schweigen. Ron guckte mich verdutzt an.  
  
Ich erzählte ihm die ganze Geschichte. Die Sache mit Thomas und die Freundschaft mit Draco. Er fragte mich dann plötzlich, warum ich gelacht hätte, als ob das nicht klar gewesen wäre. Ich sagte ihn ich hätte über die Tatsache gelacht, dass er glaubte ich würde mit Draco schlafen. Merlin, ich liebe sein Gesicht, wenn er nichts versteht. Ich sagte ihm er würde sich bald an mehr gewöhnen müssen, als an die Lüge, dass würde mit Draco schlafen würde, nämlich an die Wahrheit, dass Draco bald mit Harry schlafen würde. An diesem Punkt ist er explodiert. Harry würde das nie machen. bla bla bla. Ich machte nur eins. Ich hielte ihm die Karte unter die Nase und sagte ihm er solle mal nachsehen. Er blickte entsetzt auf die zwei Punkte am See, die mit Harry J. Potter und Draco L. Malfoy beschriftet waren und auf die kleine Sprechblase, die sagte: Umarmung.  
  
Er war mindestens eine volle Minute lang still und es war witzig. Aber dann schockierte er mich. Er zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen und schob mir die Karte zurück. Er brabbelte irgendwas von wegen: "Mistkerl. war ja klar das er mir so was nicht sagt.". Doch dann lächelte er und sagte, ich zitiere: "Hauptsache du hast nichts mit ihm!" Das war ja sooo süß.  
  
Ich nahm die Karte von ihm entgegen und sagte, er könne mich ja morgen mal auf ein Date einladen. An diesem Tag war wirklich sehr viel passiert.  
  
*****  
  
#Remus#  
  
Nein, ich war nicht nervös! Gar nicht! Überhaupt nicht!! Nicht ein Bisschen!!! Jedenfalls war es einfacher das alles von dieser Seite zu sehen. Und nach drei Gläsern Punsch konnte ich es vielleicht sogar glauben. Ich versuchte meine Schritte unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, denn am liebsten wäre ich pausenlos auf und ab gegangen. Warum war er noch nicht hier?  
  
Die große Halle war voll von Schülern und alle Kollegen waren ebenfalls schon anwesend. Tja, alle bis auf Severus. Vielleicht hatte er Albus doch davon überzeugen nicht als Aufsichtskraft anwesend sein zu müssen. Vielleicht wollte Albus verhindern, dass Severus den Schülern am letzten Abend vor den Ferien noch Hauspunkte abzog? Das würde all meine Pläne zu Nichte machen. Und mein Glück war in der letzten Zeit nicht gerade groß.  
  
Harry war auch noch nicht anwesend. Dafür machten Hermine und Mister Malfoy gemeinsam die Tanzfläche unsicher. Die beiden sahen gut zusammen aus, aber ich war mir sicher, dass sich da heute abend noch große Dinge tun würden. Aber meine Gedanken waren viel zu sehr mit meinen eigenen Problemen beschäftigt um sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren.  
  
Doch nach noch einigen Minuten des Zitterns flog eine der Seitentüren auf und mit der üblichen schlechtgelaunten Miene betrat Severus den Saal. Was hätte man auch anderes erwarten können? Er warf ganz schnell einen Blick in den Saal und verschwand in der ersten dunkleren Ecke die er erspähen konnte. So schnell er auch erschienen war, so schnell war er auch wieder verschwunden. Es war einfach typisch.  
  
Ich drängelte mich an einer Gruppe Ravenclaw -Sechstklässlern vorbei, hin zu einer ruhigen Ecke, von der aus ich Sev gut im Auge hatte. Meine Augen waren durch den nahen Vollmond empfindlicher als sonst und ich konnte ihn, obwohl er sich regelrecht mit dem Schatten zu vereinen schien, gut erkennen.  
  
Er sah so unheimlich gut aus. Er hatte eine Festtagsrobe aus schwarzem Samt an, die aber genauso eng und hoch geschnitten war, wie die Roben, die er sonst immer trug. Ich fand, dass diese Roben ihm besonders gut stehen. Zwar zeigen sie fast kein bisschen Haut, geben aber einem aufmerksamen Beobachter eine gute Ahnung über den Körper, der sich darunter verbarg.  
  
Ich ballte meine Hände zu Fäusten, denn sie hatten wieder angefangen zu zittern. Mir Mut einzureden hatte schon gestern abend nicht funktioniert und mir heute Mut anzutrinken hatte genauso wenig funktioniert. Aber ich hatte einen Entschluss gefasst und ich wollte ihn durchziehen egal was dabei herauskommen würde. Ich konnte alles gewinnen oder alles verlieren.  
  
Gerade als ich mich in Bewegung setzten wollte um zu Severus hinüberzugehen sprach mich ein Kollege an. Ich spürte eine knochengleiche Hand auf meiner Schulter und hörte die vertraute und rauchige Stimme von Professor Trelawney. Beim Barte Merlins warum war die bloß hier? Albus hatte sicher tief in die Trickkiste gegriffen um Trelawney zu überzeugen hier aufzutauchen, aber im Moment stand sie mir einfach im Weg. Ich konnte noch aus den Augenwinkeln erkennen, wie Severus Trelawneys Anwesenheit nutzte um sich still davonzumachen. Er verschwand, nachdem er sich durch eine Gruppe Gryffindor -Sechstklässlern gekämpft hatte, durch genau die selbe Seitentür durch die er schon eingetreten war.  
  
Trelawney bot mir wie schon in meinem ersten Jahr als Lehrer in Hogwarts an für mich die Kugel zu lesen, doch dieses Mal vergaß ich alle Höflichkeit. Ich sagte sie sollte das Kugellesen lieber selbst erst mal lernen und donnerte an ihr vorbei, ebenfalls in Richtung der Seitentür. Mist. Severus hatte schon einen Vorsprung.  
  
Ich wusste genau warum er diese Seitentür benutzte und nicht das große Eingangstor zur großen Halle. Die Seitentür war der kürzeste Weg hinunter zu seinen Kerkern. Ich hetzte die Treppen hinunter, folgte fast blind meinem Geruchsinn durch die Gänge, bis ich seine schnellen Schritte vor mir hören konnte. Sie waren hastig und ich war mir sicher, dass er mich ebenfalls schon bemerkt hatte. Doch er würde mir nicht entkommen.  
  
Er erreichte die Mauer, in der der Eingang zu seinen privaten Räumen lag ein paar Sekunden vor mir. Er rief das Passwort aus, als ich ihn einholte. Ich schob ihn unsanft durch den Eingang, der sich geöffnet hatte und schloss ihn hinter mir. Severus sah mich angespannt an, die Augen zusammengekniffen. Er fragte mich was ich von ihm wollte und seine Stimme war barsch und unfreundlich, doch in seinen Augen konnte ich zu meiner Belustigung eine Spur von Aufregung erkennen. Dann begriff ich, dass er wahrscheinlich eine ganz falsche Vorstellung, von dem was ich ihm eigentlich sagen wollte hatte.  
  
Ich lachte. Ich konnte es kaum glauben, dass ein Mann wie Severus so naiv sein konnte und doch war es eine Eigenschaft an ihm die mir sofort gefiel. Er schien sich durch mein Lachen gekränkt zu fühlen, denn er beschmiss mich mit den üblichen Beschimpfungen, doch es machte mir nichts aus. Wütend sah er fast noch attraktiver aus. Mit ein paar schnellen Schritten hatte ich ihn gegen eine Wand gedrängt und er verstummte.  
  
Worte schienen mir in diesem Moment so unglaublich fehl am Platz und so zeigte ich ihm in einer anderen Sprache, was ich von ihm wollte. Als ich seine Lippen mit meinen bedeckte versteifte er sich und drückte sich an die Wand, doch er ließ mich ihn küssen. Als er ich von ihm abließ blickten mich seine schwarzen Augen fragend an und er fragte mich noch einmal was ich von ihm wolle, doch dieses Mal war seine Stimme sanft und unsicher.  
  
Wie ich es mir vorgenommen hatte antwortete ich Severus. Ich sagte ihm, dass ich ihn unwiderstehlich finden würde und alles an mir nach ihm schreien würde, sagte ihm, er sei für mich wunderschön, körperlich wie geistig, dass ich ihn lieben würden und ihn als meinen Lebenspartner wolle. ich redete und redete, es hatte sich so lange aufgestaut und er blickte mich einfach nur mit diesen schwarzen Augen an und sagte gar nichts.  
  
Es herrschte eine Zeit lang Stille und wie ich es mir schon gedacht hatte, auf die Antwort zu warten war wirklich das schlimmste. Ich malte mir in den düstersten Farben aus wie er mich erst anschreien und dann rausschmeißen würde, doch ich konnte das bisschen Hoffnung das mir geblieben war nicht aus meinem Herzen löschen und es schrie geradezu danach bestätigt zu werden. Das Schweigen wurde unerträglich.  
  
Doch bevor ich ein Wort sagen konnte, legte mir Severus zwei Finger auf den Mund und schüttelte den Kopf, alles was ich in diesem Augenblick sagen wollte wurde vergessen. Er bat mich nichts mehr zu sagen. War das nun gut oder schlecht? Ganz langsam begann er: Ich sollte doch bitte aufhören mich über ihn lustig zu machen und ihn doch einfach in Ruhe lassen. Ob es nicht schon genug wäre mit seinen Gefühlen gespielt zu haben, aber dass ich ihn doch bitte nicht anlügen solle.  
  
Einen Moment lang war ich nur verletzt, bis ich verstand. Er hatte Angst ich würde nur mit ihm spielen, dass alles nur ein Scherz wäre und ich mich über ihn lustig machen würde.  
  
Ich zog Severus sofort in meine Arme und hielt ihn fest. Flüsternd beteuerte ich, dass alles die Wahrheit sei. Ich würde ihn nie verlassen, ihn wirklich begehren, ihn wirklich lieben. Als ich spürte wie sich seine Arme um mich schlossen konnte ich nicht anders als erleichtert zu seufzen. Ich hatte es geschafft. Alles, in und an mir, schien sich leichter und besser anzufühlen, als wäre ein fehlendes Teil endlich in das Puzzle eingefügt worden.  
  
Severus küsste meine Nacken und meinen Hals und es fühlte sich an wie der Himmel auf Erden. Ich hielt mich an ihm fest wie ein Ertrinkender. Doch jetzt da er meine Liebe akzeptiert hatte, mich wollte, konnte ich den Begierden des Wolfes in mir nicht mehr länger zurückhalten. Ich zog Severus mit mir in sein Schlafzimmer und er wehrte sich nicht. Ich wollte ihm zeigen wie sehr ich ihn wollte, was Blicke von ihm mit mir machen konnte, wozu er mich bringen konnte und nur er. Ich wollte ihm zeigen was er mir bedeutete.  
  
Wir waren bei Merlin nicht unberührt und unerfahren. aber es fühlte sich an als würde ich diese Freuden das erste Mal in meinem Leben mit jemandem Teilen. Ich fühlte mehr, gab mehr und bekam mehr als jemals zuvor. Es schien alles was ich vorher erlebt hatte aus meinem Gedächtnis auszuradieren und diese eine Vereinigung über alles zu stellen. Es war das Schönste, das ich je erlebt habe. Severus lag unter mir gab sich mir voll und ganz hin, vertraute mir ihm nicht weh zu tun, stöhnte meinen Namen und seine Liebe mit flüsternder Stimme zu mir. Ich hätte am Liebsten geweint.  
  
Eines ist klar! Ich werde ihn nie wieder gehen lassen, noch werde ich ihn je verlassen. Ich werde ihn beschützen, diese wundervolle sanfte Seite an ihm. Es soll sich keiner wagen ihm je etwas zu leide zu tun, denn sonst wird derjenige aus erster Hand erleben, was ein Werwolf tut, wenn sein Gefährte bedroht wird.  
  
*****  
  
#Lucius#  
  
Nicht das man den falschen Eindruck von mir bekommt. Ich bin weder zu gutmütig noch bin ich ein Schwächling, aber diese Situation in die ich geraten war, war einfach viel zu viel. Sehe ich aus wie Harry Potter? Ich bin es nicht gewöhnt, dass man ich umbringen will, besonders nicht das der Dunkle Lord persönlich hinter mir her ist. Und eins ist klar: Ich werde mich auch nie daran gewöhnen.  
  
Ich habe mir in meinem Leben immer vorgenommen meine Familie zu schützen, selbst Narcissa diese doofe Kuh. Selbst bei arrangierten Ehen geht man Verantwortung ein. Ich würde es mir nie verzeihen, wenn meinem Sohn etwas passiert. Aber ich kann es absolut nicht mehr abstreiten, dass ich tief in der Scheiße stecke. Nun stehe ich also offiziell auf der auf der Abschussliste des Dunklen Lords.  
  
Da fand ich es nur verständlich, dass ich etwas durch den Wind war, nach diesem Angriff meiner alten Kameraden {möge sie der Teufel holen}. Doch die Arme die mich hielten gaben mir ein herrliches Gefühl der Sicherheit und mir war es egal, das ich einem vollkommen Fremden diese schwache Seite an mir zeigte.  
  
Aber?? Vollkommen fremd?? War mir dieser Mann wirklich vollkommen fremd?? Schließlich hatte ich doch die letzten Wochen mit ihm verbracht, obwohl nicht unbedingt in seiner menschlichen Form. Irgendwann löste ich mich von ihm und sah ihn an. Er schien ein bisschen unsicher und ich könnte mich ohrfeigen, dass ich ihn nicht schon sofort erkannt habe.  
  
Neben mir saß doch tatsächlich Sirius Black. Er hatte sich unglaublich verändert. Ich kannte ihn aus der Schule, doch zu dieser Zeit hatte er anders ausgesehen. Ich erinnere mich noch gut an den hübschen arroganten Jungen mit der großen Klappe, für den es eine Lebensaufgabe zu sein schien uns Slytherins und vor allem Sev das Leben schwer zu machen. Ich habe mich immer gefragt, warum der Sprechende Hut ihn nicht wegen all seiner Hinterlistigkeit nach Slytherin gesteckt hatte.  
  
Doch etwas war nun definitiv anders an ihm! Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen war anders. Er sah aus wie jemand, der Schlimmes durchgemacht hatte. Sein suchender Blick erinnerte mich ein bisschen an mich selbst. Dann fiel es mir er auf. Das Halsband! Ich musste lachen, ich konnte es mir nicht verkneifen.  
  
Der Name auf dem Band, Sirius. Ich hatte ihm etwas gekauft auf dem sein Name stand ohne überhaupt zu wissen wer er war. Das war einfach ein zu herrlicher Zufall. Ich musste etwas trinken, mich beruhigen. Ich fing an mich unmöglich aufzuführen. Ich schenkte uns beiden Whisky ein.  
  
Dann beschlich es mich, dass hinter dem Ganzen ein guter Grund stecken musste, denn schließlich findet man nicht alle Tage heraus, dass der Hund mit dem man Gassi geht ein entlaufener unschuldiger Krimineller ist, der hundertprozentig für den guten Dumbledore arbeitet. Dieser alte Hund. Ganz schön gerissen von ihm.  
  
Black bestritt weder seine Verbindung zu Dumbledore noch das er mich für ihn ausspionierte. Es war einfach zu gut. Dumbledore war einfach gerissen, wieder so ein so ein Fehler des Sprechenden Hutes. Vollkommen genial, doch auch verletzend. Dann war unsere kleine Gemeinschaft von Hund und Herrchen wohl beendet. Und ich wusste es würde mir fehlen.  
  
Auf einmal wurde es mir erst richtig bewusst, dass er nur bei mir gewesen war, weil es seine Aufgabe gewesen ist. Er wusste Sachen über mich, die vielleicht sonst nur Draco und Severus von mir wussten, er hatte mich verletzlich gesehen und unsicher, ohne Maske. Er konnte mich ruinieren wenn er wollte. Ich konnte ihn nicht mehr ansehen.  
  
Ich gab ihm die Chance zu verschwinden, zu Dumbledore und die Sicherheit Hogwarts zurückzukehren. In diesem Moment war es mir recht, wenn ich ihn nur nie wieder im Leben sehen müsste. Aber ich bat ihn die persönlichen Dinge, die er über mich wusste, für sich zu behalten. Ich versicherte ihm, dass ich das Ministerium nicht verständigen würde.  
  
Plötzlich stand er neben mir. Er versicherte mir, dass er die Dinge aus meinem Privatleben für sich behalten hätte. Er hätte Dumbledore nur über die offiziellen Dinge informiert. Konnte ich ihm glauben? Ich musterte ihn und er hielt meinem Blick stand, so als wollte er mir etwas beweisen. Ich weiß auch nicht was mich dazu trieb ihm zu glauben, aber in diesem Moment schien es mir das Vernünftigste zu sein.  
  
Ich streckte meine Hand nach ihm aus und er schmiegte sich an meine Hand wie er es als Hund immer getan hatte. Ich fragte mich warum er das machte und bevor ich Zeit hatte richtig darüber nachzudenken, küsste er mich. Sirius Black küsste mich und, bei Merlin, das war ein Kuss. Es fühlte sich alles so unheimlich gut an, so richtig. Ich würde alles tun, damit er nicht aufhörte.  
  
Er führte mich hin zu meinem Schlafzimmer. Alle meine Alarmglocken müssten mich anbrüllen aufzuhören, mich nicht auf solch ein gefährliches Spiel einzulassen, bei dem ich bloß wieder verletzt werden würde. Doch ich hörte nichts davon, nur Sirius' leises Flüstern und meinen erregten Herzschlag. Er zog mir ungeduldig die Kleidung aus und streichelte jeden Zentimeter meiner Haut den er freilegte. Ich konnte mir ein Stöhnen nicht verkneifen und ich konnte meine Hände nicht von ihm lassen.  
  
Als wir im Bett lagen, hatten wir alle unsere Kleider verloren. Er öffnete mir die Haare und ließ sie durch seine Finger gleiten. Es kam so vor, als würde er mich auf einem Altar vergöttern und ich fühlte mich gut. Seine schönen langen schwarzen Haare kitzelten meine Haut und seine zarten Lippen schienen überall zu sein. Rationalität war vergessen und die Vorsicht über Bord geschmissen. In diesem Moment hätte ich sogar dem Ministerium freiwillig eine Millionen Galleonen gespendet oder meinem Innenarchitekten erlaubt mein Schlafzimmer in Gryffindor -Farben einzurichten. in diesem Moment war alles egal, außer ihm und mir.  
  
Ich wollte ihn und ich bekam immer was ich wollte! Er war so süß, so zärtlich und als er mich bat mich für ihn zu öffnen tat ich es. Ich stöhnte seinen Namen wie eine Beschwörungsformel vor mich hin, während er mich sanft nahm. Es war so lange her und es fühlte es sich so gut an. Ich wollte mehr, ich wollte alles was er mir geben konnte und ich bekam es.  
  
Es war ein wundervoller Tanz und wie alles Umwerfende, ging er viel zu schnell zu Ende und als ich endlich wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, kam die Angst in mir hoch. Würde er mich jetzt verlassen? Würde er gehen, jetzt da er sich das genommen hatte was ich bot? Würde es so sein wie immer.?  
  
Sirius spüre meine feste Umarmung und sah mich fragend an. Es war als könne er mir meine Fragen von den Augen ablesen, denn er sagte mir das Schönste von allem nur Vorstellbaren: Er sagte, er würde mich lieben und mich nicht verlassen.  
  
Nach diesem Geständnis kam der Schlaf schnell, denn dieses Mal war ich mir sicher, dass, wenn ich aufstehe, er immer noch hier sein würde. Und ich schaffte noch ihm etwas zu sagen, bevor Morpheus mich in sein Reich holte. Ich sagte Sirius, dass ich mich in ihn verliebt hätte und ich konnte noch ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen sehen, bevor ich einschlief.  
  
*****  
  
#Draco#  
  
Ich kann nicht abstreiten, dass ich an diesem Tag sehr nervös war. Um ehrlich zu sein, war ich in den ersten Stunden des Tages ein absolutes Wrack. Am vorigen Abend war ich noch selbstbewusst und voller Zuversicht, aber jetzt schlichen sich Zweifel in meine Gedanken. Trotzdem wusste ich was ich gesehen hatte und daran hielt ich fest. Die wenigen Stunden des Unterrichts zogen sich unangenehm in die Länge und waren ermüdender als eine Woche Prüfungsvorbereitung. Ich war richtig erleichtert, als die letzten Stunden endlich zu Ende gingen.  
  
Ich traf mich mit Hermine in unserem Gemeinschaftsraum und ging mit ihr noch einmal den Plan für den heutigen Abend durch. Klar war, dass wir auf jeden Fall zusammen auftreten wollten. Etwas Show... musste einfach sein. Nach ein paar Tänzen würden wir dann unserer Wege gehen. Mein Ziel war Harry. Ich konnte es kaum erwarten etwas zu unternehmen.  
  
Zum Abendessen gingen wir nicht mehr in die Große Halle, sondern blieben in unseren Zimmern. Ich hatte sowieso keinen Hunger, ich war einfach viel zu aufgeregt. Ich verbrachte mehrere Stunden vor meinem Kleiderschrank und durchwühlte all meine Sachen nach dem perfekten Outfit für dieses Ereignis. Ich glaube ich habe meinen Kleiderschrank mindestens drei Mal ein- und ausgeräumt, bis ich endlich das richtige gefunden hatte. Als ich dann endlich fertig angezogen und frisiert vor dem Spiegel stand, konnte ich nicht anders als mich zu beglückwünschen. Ich sah einfach fabelhaft aus. Jeder würde neben mir blass aussehen. Ich kann halt nichts dafür, dass ich so gut aussehe.  
  
Hermines Kleid sah einfach fabelhaft an ihr aus. Das aquamarinblau stand ihr sehr gut. Wer hätte je gedacht, dass sich unter der sittsamen Fassade dieses Mädchens eine so gutaussehende und sexy Frau verbergen würde. Es ist eine sichtliche Verschwendung, dass Granger sich so hinter ihren Büchern vergräbt. Wenn Weasley auch nur die geringste Ahnung hätte, dann hätte er wahrscheinlich schon längst agiert. Ich finde es fast schade, dass ich mich in Harry verliebt habe. Hermine würde eine würdige Partnerin an meiner Seite sein. Aber nichts topt Harry und mich. Ich liebe ihn und er liebt mich (jedenfalls hoffe ich das). Wir sehen absolut gut zusammen aus, sind beide mächtige Zauberer, reich, und ich habe das Gefühl, dass wir uns vervollständigen werden. Wir sind als Paar einfach perfekt.  
  
Trotzdem konnte ich es mir nicht verkneifen etwas zu korrigieren. Ich frisierte sie. Ich hatte es schon tausende Male bei meiner Mutter gesehen und beobachtet wie sie es machte, wenn sie sich für irgendwelche Feierlichkeiten frisierte. Ich hatte schon ein genaues Bild im Kopf. Ich nahm meinen Zauberstab und lockte ihre Haare ein, steckte ihr sie hoch und flocht mehrere Schleifen in ihr Haar. Sie sah wirklich gut aus.  
  
Wir gingen zusammen durch die Kerker zur Großen Halle. Die Slytherins im Gemeinschaftsraum warfen uns neidische Blicke zu, vor allem Pansy die an Morag McDougalls Arm hing sah besonders missmutig aus. Crabbe und Goyle waren wie üblich ohne Tanzpartnerinnen. Ich wusste, dass Goyle ziemlich sauer auf Pansy war, weil sie nicht mit ihm zu Tanzen gehen wollte. Aber das war nicht mein Problem. Ich hatte genug um das ich mich kümmern musste.  
  
Als wir die Große Halle betraten waren alle Blicke auf uns gerichtet. Merlin, ich liebe Aufmerksamkeit!!! Es fühlt sich einfach gut an, der Mittelpunkt von allen zu sein. Die McGonagal sah uns richtig schockiert an. Sie glaubte wohl ich hätte es geschafft ihre wertvolle und geniale Lieblingsschülerin zu korrumpieren. Allein ihr Gesicht zu sehen war die ganze Sache schon wert. Hermine schien es auch bemerkt zu haben, denn sie lächelte mich böse an. Vielleicht hatte ich sie ja wirklich korrumpiert. xlachx Dumbledore warf mir über den Tisch hinweg ein wissendes Lächeln zu. Ich werde das Gefühl einfach nicht los, dass er über alles Beschied weiß.  
  
Wir redeten einige Zeit lang mit ein paar Leuten. Um uns herum standen ein paar von Hermines und meinen Freunden mit ihren Tanzpartnern. Besonders fiel mir diese Patil aus Gryffindor auf, weil sie uns ständig so komisch ansah. Aber es war auf jeden Fall Zeit noch etwas mehr Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Ich zog Hermine mit mir auf die Tanzfläche und wir begannen zu tanzen. Sie war eine sehr gute Tänzerin, es machte auf jeden Fall Spaß. Bald hatten die Leute einen Kreis um uns gebildet und sahen uns beim Tanzen zu. Ich konnte mir die Vorstellung nicht verkneifen, wie es wäre hier jetzt mit Harry zu tanzen. Würden sie uns auch so ansehen, oder würden sie uns einfach ignorieren und vielleicht sogar aus der Halle werfen? Es wäre mir egal, würde ich jetzt mit ihm tanzen können, wäre ich der glücklichste Mensch der Welt.  
  
Ich merkte, dass Hermine mir irgendwann einen seltsamen Blick zuwarf. Mit einem Kopfnicken zeigte sie in eine Richtung. Als ich dem folgte sah ich wie Weasley sich durch die Menge kämpfte. Sein schockierter Blick war richtig amüsant. Einen Moment lang glaubte ich er würde mich verprügeln, doch er tat es nicht. Dann sah ich Harry. Der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht brach mit fast das Herz. Er blieb einen Moment lang stehen, sah uns zu und drehte sich um und rannte dann aus der Halle.  
  
Als das Lied zu Ende war, zog mich Hermine an den Leuten vorbei, hin zu einem ruhigen Fleck in der Nähe der Fenster. Sie manövrierte uns an Weasley vorbei, ohne das er eine Chance hatte mich in die Mangel zu nehmen. Mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes und einem "Accio" erschien ein altes Stück Pergament in ihrer Hand. Sie murmelte irgendetwas und auf dem Pergament erschien eine Art Lageplan und studierte ihn. Sie sagte mir Harry wäre an seinem Lieblingszufluchtsort am See unter einem alten Ahorn. Sie grinste mich an, es war wirklich gar nicht blöd, die Idee mit diesem Pergament. Sie küsste mich auf die Wange und wünschte mir viel Glück. Ich wünschte ihr das gleiche und machte mich davon.  
  
Ich rannte das letzte Stück bis zum See und ich brauchte nicht lange, bis ich Harry unter dem Ahorn entdeckte. Ich konnte direkt fühlen wie mein Gehirn anfing zu arbeiten, versuchte irgendwelche schlauen Pläne zu entwerfen. Im Endeffekt endete ich keine zehn Schritt von ihm entfernt und sagte einfach "Hallo". Das war ja so einfallsreich. Er zuckte zusammen. Wahrscheinlich hatte er mich bis dahin noch gar nicht bemerkt. Dann machte sich eine seltsame Leere in meinem Kopf breit. Ich brachte einfach kein Wort über die Lippen und so breitete sich eine unangenehme Stille zwischen uns aus. Ich spürte seinen fragenden Blick auf meinem Rücken. Es war einfach nicht auszuhalten und eigentlich einfach nur dämlich. Jetzt hatte ich endlich die Chance alles in Ordnung zu bringen und was tat ich. Ich sagte einfach gar nichts. Ich war hier schließlich der gerissene Slytherin und nicht ein harmloser Gryffindor.  
  
Ich ging zu ihm hin und blieb einen Schritt entfernt vor ihm stehen. Als er mich anblickte konnte ich nicht anders als ihn anzulächeln. Doch mir fehlte immer noch ein Gesprächsthema, also begann ich über das naheliegenste zu reden. Hermine.  
  
Ich redete über Hermine, was für ein nettes Mädchen sie denn wäre und das sie richtig lieb ist, aber auch ab und an furchtbar nerven kann. Und das sie mit Weasley wirklich ein verdammt gutes Paar abgeben würde. Als ich es mir vorstellte, wie Hermine Weasley die ganze Zeit rumkommandieren würde konnte ich mir das Lachen einfach nicht verkneifen.  
  
Ich blickte Harry an und versank in seinen schönen smaragdgrünen Augen. Er sah einfach wunderschön aus. Die dunkelgrüne Robe, die er trug, bracht seine Figur zur Geltung und betonte seine Augen. Als er aufstand fing mein Herz wie wild an zu schlagen. Wieder entfielen mir alle Worte und hübschen Reden. Also tat ich das einzige an das ich denken konnte, jetzt da er direkt vor mir stand: Ich küsste ihn.  
  
Ich schlang meine Arme um seinen Hals, als er den Kuss erwiderte. Es war einfach traumhaft. Als hätte ich wirklich nur für diesen einen Augenblick gelebt. Er brachte uns Körper näher aneinander und legte mir die Arme um die Hüfte. Gott, ich wollte dieser Kuss könnte ewig dauern, doch irgendwann ging uns die Luft aus.  
  
Ich brauchte einen Augenblick bevor ich mich dazu durchringen konnte ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Sein Blick war träumerisch und besitztergreifend und ich errötete. Ich konnte es nicht glauben er hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, dass ich rot werde. Das war mir ja so peinlich und gleichzeitig war es doch wunderschön. Noch nie hatte es irgendjemand außer Vater und Onkel Sev geschafft mich dazu zu bringen rot zu werden. Ich konnte es nicht verhindern noch stärker zu erröten. Ich küsste ihn noch mal.  
  
Der war kurz, denn ich lief davon. Schon doof was?! Aber ich hatte meine Gründe. Der Abend lief so gut und die Nacht noch besser. Keiner von uns hatte irgend etwas zu dem Ganzen gesagt, wir hatten es nur gefühlt und das war für diesen Tag gut so. Morgen würden die Worte den Gefühlen folgen. Ich glaube nicht das ich es in dieser Nacht noch geschafft hätte ihm ehrlich zu sagen, dass ich ihn liebe. Doch Morgen ist auch noch ein Tag. Ich habe lange gewartet, da werden mich ein paar Stunden nicht umbringen.  
  
*****  
  
#Ron#  
  
Ich hatte ja schon mal von Tagen wie diesem hier gehört, aber bisher hatte ich noch keinen erlebt. Die Tage die höllengleich anfangen und supergut ausgehen. Das war definitiv so ein Tag!  
  
Schon als ich aufwachte war ich sauer. Das passiert nur selten, aber wenn ich schon beim aufstehen dieses Gefühl hatte, dann würde ich es normalerweise diesen Tag nicht mehr loswerden. Die Tatsache, dass Harry auch keinen besonders guten Tag zu haben schien, hob meine Laune auch nicht gerade. Leider hat er die Fähigkeit mich in solchen Launen absolut zu ignorieren zu können, also muss ich mir andere Opfer suchen.  
  
Auf Hermine hatte ich keine Lust, also ignorierte ich sie einfach. Ich fand es auch besser so. Jedes Mal, wenn ich sie sah musste ich auch an Malfoy denken und bevor ich etwas Dummes tat, war es wohl besser sie zu ignorieren. Mein erstes Opfer war meine eigene Schwester. Sie fragte mich ob ihr wohl das rote Kleid vom letzten Jahr noch stehen würde und ich sagte zu ihr, sie hätte darin grauenhaft ausgesehen. Sie fing an zu heulen. Hey, ich hatte noch nicht mal gelogen. Ich habe ihr einen Gefallen getan.  
  
Mein zweites Opfer war Dean. Er knutsche im Gemeinschaftsraum mit Seamus rum und ich ließ einen abfälligen Kommentar ab und schon hatten wir uns in den Haaren. Harry brachte uns auseinander und sagte Seamus er solle mit Dean abziehen. Danach kamen nur noch ein paar eher unspektakuläre Opfer. Ich war jedenfalls ganz schön angepisst, als ich nach einer Stunde immer noch auf Harry wartend auf meinem Bett saß. Ich wusste einfach nicht warum er sich mit seinem Aussehen soviel Mühe gab. Er hatte; genau wie ich; keine Partnerin.  
  
Obwohl, hätte ich gewusst, was mich einige Minuten später erwarten würde, hätte sich Harry auch noch etwas mehr Zeit lassen können. Denn in der Großen Halle scharrten sich eine Menge Leute um Hermine und Malfoy, die miteinander tanzten. Ich ließ Harry stehen und näherte mich dem Ganzen. Ich fühlte drei Dinge. Als erstes wurde ich wütend, ich hätte Malfoy am liebsten die Fresse poliert, zweitens, mir wurde schlecht und drittens, ich wurde traurig. Ich glaube in dieser Sekunde habe ich meine Liebe zu Hermine einfach aufgegeben.  
  
Ich registrierte nur beiläufig wie Hermine Malfoy wegzog. Ich wollte ja nicht spionieren, aber ich konnte nicht anders und was ich sah schockierte mich. Hermine benutzte vor Malfoy die 'Karte des Rumtreibers'. Ich wurde wieder wütend. Wie konnte sie so etwas nur tun. Was wäre, wenn der Dreckskerl sie geklaut hätte. Als sie ihn noch auf die Wange küsste und er sich dann davon machte konnte ich nicht mehr an mich halten ich ging zu ihr rüber.  
  
Ich kam mir recht seltsam vor sie so belehrend anzumeckern, normalerweise machte sie das mit mir. verquere Welt. Doch irgendwann fing sie an zu lachen. Ich wusste einfach nicht warum sie so etwas machte. Sie sagte mir sie fände es witzig, dass ich glauben würde sie würde mit Malfoy schlafen. Was sollte ich anderes glauben, schließlich ging sie mit ihm zum Ball, traf sich abends mit ihm, küsste ihn auf die Wange.  
  
Sie erzählte mir die Sache mit diesem Ravenclaw -Scheißer (ich machte mir eine geistig Notiz ihn jetzt doch zu foltern) und ihrer Freundschaft zu Malfoy. Schön und gut, doch was sie mir als nächstes erzählte konnte ich doch einfach nicht glauben. Sie sagte mir, ich solle mich schon an den Gedanken gewöhnen, dass Harry bald was mit Malfoy haben würde. War doch klar, dass ich für die Ehre meines besten Kumpels in die Breschen springen würde doch was ich dann da auf der 'Karte des Rumtreibers' sah ließ mich verstummen.  
  
Dieser kleine Mistkerl. Darum hatte er mir nicht erzählt warum er die letzte Zeit so mies drauf war. Ich würde morgen ein ernstes Wörtchen mit ihm reden müssen. Solche Sachen sollte man normalerweise seinen besten Freunden erzählen. Die Tatsachen, dass Harry was von Malfoy wollte und umgekehrt störte mich bei näherer Betrachtung noch nicht mal. So war Malfoy wenigstens aus dem Weg und ich hätte bei Hermine freie Bahn. Doch die Tatsache, dass mich das ganze nicht zu stören schien überraschte sie.  
  
Doch sie lächelte mich an als ich die Karte zurückgab und sagte mir ich könne sie morgen auf ein Date einladen. Ja Ja JA JA JA JA JAJAJA!!!!! Sie ging und ließ mich stehen, doch sie hatte mich in diesem Moment unglaublich glücklich gemacht. Sie würde mit mir ausgehen, mir eine Chance geben und vielleicht sogar meine Freundin werden. Ich war glücklich. Ich nahm mir vor diese Chance nicht zu vermasseln, egal wie viel Mühe es machen würde.  
  
*****  
  
#Severus#  
  
Es half alles nichts. Ich glaube an jenem Nachmittag habe ich mich bis auf das Letzte erniedrigt. Man konnte es schon als kriechen bezeichnen was ich da in Dumbledores Büro tat, aber mir war es egal, ich wollte nur nicht auf diesen gottverfluchten Ball und mir war jedes Mittel recht, in den geschützten Wänden meiner Kerker bleiben zu können. Aber Dumbledore schien keine Gnade zu kennen. Der Alte nervt langsam. Warum werde ich immer in solche Sachen mit hineingezogen? Ich glaube der Mann ist ein größerer Sadist als ich es bin.  
  
Bis zum Abendessen verbarrikadierte ich mich in meinem Büro. Lupin war nicht anwesend, also verschwand ich so schnell wie ich konnte, ohne Aufmerksamkeit auf mich zu ziehen. Ich hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass heute abend etwas passieren würde, aber ich wusste nicht ob es etwas gutes oder schlechtes sein sollte, nur das es etwas mit Lupin zu tun haben würde. Merlin, wie hasste ich diesen dämlichen Werwolf. Wie hatte er es bloß geschafft mich dazu zu bringen auf dieses blöde Spiel anzuspringen? Es war alles seine Schuld.  
  
Ich wachte nachts auf und erinnerte mich daran sein Gesicht gesehen zu haben, meine Gedanken wanderten immer wieder zu ihm hin, ohne das ich etwas tun konnte. Ich bemerkte, dass ich seine Gegenwart und seine Nähe vermisste, sie mir sogar wünschte. Doch all das ließ mich irgendwie glücklich werden, jeder Blick von ihm war warm und ich konnte regelrecht spüren wie ich rot wurde. Jede Berührung von ihm war sanft ich glaubte sogar manchmal liebend. Ich fing an zu glauben, dass er etwas für mich empfand, mich vielleicht sogar etwas mehr als nur mochte und mich akzeptieren konnte so wie ich bin. Ich habe mich verliebt und jetzt habe ich Angst das mein Herz gebrochen wird, obwohl es meine Schuld wäre, schließlich ließ ich es zu.  
  
Trotzdem verbrachte ich eine untypisch lange Zeit vor dem Spiegel um mich für den Ball herzurichten. Ich musste fast über mich selbst lachen, wenn ich ehrlich war, welche Chance hatte ich schon, dass jemand wie Remus Lupin mich mochte?! Warum sollte er jemand wie mich wollen, wenn er an Typen wie Black gewöhnt war? Ich hoffte er würde mich auf dem Ball nur ignorieren und mir nicht sagen, dass alles nur ein Scherz gewesen war. So könnte ich mir wenigstens weiterhin vorstellen er würde wirklich etwas für mich empfinden.  
  
Als ich die Große Halle durch eine Seitentür betrat fiel mein Blick als allererstes auf Draco, der mit Miss Granger auf der Tanzfläche tanzte. Dieses kleine Balg, er führte mal wieder etwas im Schilde, das konnte ich regelrecht riechen. Ich hoffte nur er wusste was er tat. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis ich Remus nicht weit weg von mir bemerkte. Ich wusste er hatte mich entdeckt und so verzog ich mich schnell in eine schattige Ecke, in der ich dieses furchtbare Spektakel absitzen konnte.  
  
Doch auch hier schien ich kein Glück zu haben. Ich bemerkte, dass Remus mich aus einer anderen Ecke der Halle aus ansah und es lief mir eiskalt den Rücken herunter. Ich wusste er wollte mit mir sprechen. Er wartete. Ich konnte es nach einiger Zeit einfach nicht mehr aushalten, zum Teufel mit Dumbledore und seinen Anweisungen. Ich musste einfach hier raus. Als ich dann noch sah, wie Remus auf mich zukam, war es vorbei. Flucht war das einzige an das ich noch denken konnte.  
  
Ich schob mich durch eine Gruppe von Schülern, durch die Seitentür durch die ich gekommen war, raus aus der Großen Halle. Ich nahm mehrere Stufen auf einmal, hinab in die Sicherheit meiner Kerker, aber nach nur einigen Sekunden hörte ich die drohenden Schritte hinter mir. Er verfolgte mich. Warum konnte er mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? So das ich einfach meinen kleinen dummen Traum weiterträumen konnte?  
  
Als ich den Eingang zu meinem Quartier sah, fühlte eine bestimmte Erleichterung. Ich konnte es schaffen. Ich knallte fast gegen die Wand, sagte schnell das Passwort. doch es war zu spät. Ich fühlte seine Hände an meinen Schultern und wie er mich voran durch die Tür zu meinem Quartier, die erschienen war, schob. Er knallte sie regelrecht hinter sich zu. Ich konnte nicht mehr entkommen. Also schaltete ich meinen Selbstverteidigungsmodus ein und fragte ihn scharf, was er eigentlich von mir wollte.  
  
Remus lachte. Im ersten Moment war ich verletzt. Mein Herz tat unheimlich weh, weil ich meinen Verdacht bestätigt sah. Doch dann wurde ich wütend. Ich knallte ihm meine üblichen Beleidigungen an den Kopf. Es war eine Sache mich auszunutzen, aber sich über mich lustig zu machen war eine ganz andere Sache. Ich verstummte aber sofort, als ich den ernsten Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht sah. Er machte einige Schritte auf mich zu und ich wich solange zurück wie ich konnte. Schnell hatte er mich gegen eine Wand gedrückt. Ich wartete auf das was jetzt kommen würde, aber es war nicht das, dass ich vermutet hatte.  
  
Remus küsste mich auf den Mund. Tausende von Gedanken spukten in meinem Kopf, doch ich konnte nicht anders als den Kuss zu erwidern. Es war so unglaublich schön und ich fühlte mich geliebt und beschützt. Es war einfach viel zu gut um wahr zu sein. Als wir uns aus dem Kuss lösten, konnte ich nicht anders als noch einmal zu fragen was er von mir wolle.  
  
Er lächelte mich an und ich fühlte wie mein Herz sich zusammenzog. Er sagte mir er würde mich begehren, mich lieben und mich als Lebenspartner wollen. Dabei sah er so erleichtert aus, als wäre eine schwere Last von ihm abgefallen. Ich brauchte einige Zeit lang um zu realisieren was er mir gesagt hatte. Jetzt verstand ich wirklich gar nichts mehr. Vor einigen Sekunden hatte er mir genau das gesagt, das ich hören wollte, trotzdem konnte ich es einfach nicht glauben. Es musste einfach einen Haken geben.  
  
Er wollte gerade etwas sagen, als ich ihn verstummen ließ. Ich bat ihn sich nicht über mich lustig zu machen, meine Gefühle nicht auszunutzen und nicht mir zu spielen. Er solle mich einfach in Ruhe lassen. Für einen kurzen Moment sah er gekränkt aus, bis er zu verstehen schien was ich gemeint hatte. Doch wieder war seine Reaktion eine ganz andere.  
  
Ich zog mich in seine Arme. Die Umarmung war beschützend und liebevoll. Er flüsterte mir immer und immer wieder ins Ohr, das er mich liebte und das er ihm ernst sei. Ich konnte einfach nicht anders als ihm zu glauben. Ich schloss meine Arme um ihn und küsste seinen Nacken Es war einfach ein wundervolles Gefühl und ich wollte nicht, dass es aufhörte.  
  
Es war als öffnete ich eine ganz andere Seite in Remus. Seine Lippen fanden wieder die meinen, der Kuss war fordernd und Besitz ergreifend. Seine Augen sahen mich hungrig an und ich fühlte wie meine Erregung unter seinen Blicken ins Unermessliche stieg. Noch nie haben sich die Knöpfe meiner Roben so schlecht öffnen lassen wie in diesem Augenblick. Ich lechzte förmlich nach Hautkontakt.  
  
Wie wir es dann doch in mein Schlafzimmer schafften ist mir unerklärlich. Doch es ist auch nicht wichtig. Es war ein einzigartiges Erlebnis. Ich kann seine Hände immer noch auf mir spüren, seine Küsse auf meinen Lippen, seine süßen Worte in meinen Ohren. ihn ganz tief in mir. Ich stöhnte seinen Namen, gab mich ihm absolut hin und ich bereue keine Sekunde davon, nicht eine. Ich wünsche mir eher, dass es noch tausend solcher Momente zwischen uns geben wird.  
  
Ich wachte heute Morgen wie üblich sehr früh auf. Ich merkte sofort, dass etwas anders war als sonst. Es war nicht nur der warme Körper der sich gegen meinen presste, ich fühlte mich absolut friedlich und ausgeruht. Normalerweise wäre ich aufgestanden um an einigen Sachen zu arbeiten die ich mir für die Ferienpause vorgenommen hatte, doch ich blieb liegen. Ich verbrachte Stunden damit ihn anzusehen, über seine Arme zu streicheln und ihm Dinge zuzuflüstern, die ich unter normalen Umständen nie in den Mund nehmen würde.  
  
Doch dann wachte er auf. Seine schönen Augen blickten mich liebevoll an und ich konnte merken, wie mein Herz schmolz. Er rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen und umarmte mich dann. Ich wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte. Es war einfach schön. Dann sagte er etwas so simples und doch wunderschönes, dass ich einfach nicht konnte, als ihn zu küssen.  
  
"Guten Morgen Sev. Ich hoffe du hast gut geschlafen, mein Herz."  
  
*****  
  
#Pavarti#  
  
Liebe Princess34,  
  
Dieser Tag war nicht sehr schön. Alle waren glücklich nur ich nicht.  
  
Der Ball war langweilig und mein Tanzpartner Terry Boot auch. Hermine hat ja so ein Glück gehabt mit Draco auf den Ball gehen zu können. Doch wenn sie glaubt ich gebe so leicht auf, da hat sie sich getäuscht. Ich werde mir den Slytherin -Prinzen nicht entgehen lassen. Parvarti Patil bekommt immer was sie will.  
  
Ich werde nicht aufgeben Liebe Princess34, ganz sicher nicht!!  
  
Deine Pavarti  
  
*****  
  
tbc.  
  
A/N: Na??? Und, wie war's???^^ Ich weiß einige von euch finden es nicht sehr toll, dass ich so lange brauche um ein neues Kapitel zu bringen. Aber es sind dieses Mal auch über 21Seiten geworden. (proud of myself. toyo does Luicus' evil-sexy-smirk^^) Eure Meinung zu dem ganzen ist mir natürlich wie immer SUPER WICHTIG. also BITTE SCHREIBT MIR EIN REVIEW!!!!!!!!  
  
Ich möchte an dieser Stelle noch ein bisschen Werbung machen. Lorelei Lee (kennt ihr bestimmt auch hier aus FFnet) und ich haben ein Autorenduo gegründet: "The Slytherin Sisters". Wir haben auch schon angefangen ein richtig coole Story zu schreiben mit der wir demnächst (vielleicht so nächste Woche.) bei FFnet online gehen. Schaut doch mal vorbei! Genauerer Link ist in meinem Steckbrief.^^  
  
Abschießend, möchte ich mich noch ganz dolle bei meinem Betareader dragon- fly bedanken, der dieses Mal ein richtig großes Stück arbeit hatte. Knuddel dich ganz viel!!!!!^^ 


End file.
